Wario the Warrior
by SomeGuy99
Summary: Wario has now found all of the Magical Orbs. But before he can uncover anything, he must choose between of the path of good or evil. Which will he choose? And what really happened to him when he was a baby? The Final Story is now up
1. Prologue

A/N: I've always wanted to do something like this. This is going to be a parody of Shadow the Hedgehog except with Mario characters. Certain Mario characters will be performing a Sonic character's role. For example, Mario will take the place of Sonic for the most obvious of reasons. Luigi will take the place of Knuckles because Knuckles appears the second most times in stages. Of course, not all of the characters will take one role. Eggman's roles will be divided. Bowser is going to appear. But also, his allies will a play a part in stages where Eggman is a partner. For example, King Boo will appear in, well, I'll let you take a guess. If you've played ShTH, you know where the most logical place the ghost king will appear in. The characters, Maria, the G.U.N. Commander, and Prof. Gerald are going to be replaced with characters I thought of. Most of the stages are altered to match with the Mario theme. Some areas, like the Black Comet, will remain unchanged. Ark levels are going to be replaced entirely. And since this is a parody, you might be spoiled by the endings if you haven't played Shadow.

**Disclaimer: I don't any characters. The Black Arms are owned by Sega. The Wario and Mario characters are owned by Nintendo. **

**

* * *

**

**Wario the Warrior**

**Prologue**

Space. The final frontier. People always wondered if there are actually intelligent life forms in other worlds. People always wondered and dreamed that they could travel the stars and see everything there is to see. However, in one fantastic world, the inhabitants pretty much knew there was alien life.

The first alien race, which came to this planet, was creatures that were determine to find a home. Their features were like living mushrooms and they were purple. There leader was a vicious princess bent on making this one world their new home. In the end, the alien race fell to four heroes, two of them which were younger counterparts of the other two.

Then many years later another purple alien came to this one world. However, he was not of the same race as the first creatures. And his motive was a bit different. He was hired by someone to kidnap a desert princess as a diversion. He ordered his minions to attack the princess' kingdom. However, the alien fell to a great and strong hero.

Some time after that, another alien race invaded this one world. It is unknown what they look like because they wore full body uniforms. On these uniforms was the letter 'X.' This alien race wanted total world domination. The leader of this alien discovered that the world's strongest demon was hidden away behind a fallen palace. To get to the demon, the leader needed seven magical stars of jewelry and a maiden pure of heart. He manages to do both. However, the same great hero put an end to his plan. But the alien leader manages to succeed at releasing the demon. Only to be destroyed by the demon because of one critical mistake. However, the great hero managed to defeat the demon once and for all.

So this one fantastic world has suffered through many alien invasions. But thankfully, it survived through it before the damage went out of hand. However, there is a new alien race coming. And they won't be so easy to handle. And more importantly, they absolutely show no mercy.

**Area: Somewhere in space**

"Are we heading toward our destination at a steady course?" an alien creature who seemed to speak English so well.

"_jfhskjflksjrhorhtij_" said a subordinate. However, the others weren't able to speak the English language.

"Very good," the leader said. "I've plan to finish what was started fifteen years ago. And nothing can stand in my way."

"_djfsdkjbwihebvmnfkjlakhfiuabgivejvn_?" the subordinate said.

The leader translated the question. "You're right about the questioning a creature on that planet. His maker made a promise that his offspring was to be able to help us with our plans."

"_jskhlkakldjhashgdjkfh_?"

"Yes it may be a problem. The creature might not be too pleased of us changing his world. Even though, it will be for the better. These foolish 'sub creatures' need change. There hopeless without our rule."

"_jfshdlkhowirheiijndkjaldjk_?"

"Don't worry. I've got a way to make this creature join us. Even if it involves erasing one of the most important pieces that makes him who he is."

Another alien arrived to the leader.

"_fkdhfsjkjsahoieoi_"

"Perfect. We're almost at the planet. In a few hours, this world will be ours."

**Area: Kitchen Island**

Kitchen Island is the home of our heroic/villainous treasure hunter. This person is usually known to be greedy, selfish, rude, disgusting. But with the negatives, there are some positives about this man. He's strong, brave, and cunning (though sometimes not too bright). And he will even help someone. For a price. This man is best known as a treasure hunter and a businessman. He usually wears a yellow shirt with purple overalls. He also has a hat with the letter 'W' on it. And he's a bit on the chunky side. This man's name is Wario. And he will be the key world's fate. Will he be its savior or its doom?

At Kitchen Island, Wario just woke up in expensive castle grumbling about life in general.

"Stupid kindness. Stupid taxes. Stupid Mario. Stupid…" Wario stopped and froze there. He just stood there in place. His eye twitched for a bit. It was as if someone had paralyzed him for awhile. Wario then collapsed on the floor and went in a deep sleep.

When he came too, the first thing he did was yell.

"WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPEN?" Wario shouted. "WALUIGI?"

He called out Waluigi but there was no answer.

"WALUIGI!" He shouted again. Still, there wasn't any answer.

"Weird," Wario said to himself. "He's usually up and about trying to find a way to avoid paying rent. Like that one time when we were boys we…. We…"

Wario then thought for a moment. There was something wrong with him.

"I can't remember what my childhood." Wario said worriedly. "Calm down, Wario. Maybe if I tried harder."

Wario tried to remember something about his past. But it was just blank. Not all of his memories were gone. He still knew the names of the employees of his business. He even remembers the names of his 'friends.' It was just that he couldn't remember the anything before the age of fifteen.

"This….can't be," Wario choked. "I've lost half of a lifetime of memories. But how? That doesn't make any sense."

Wario ran out of his castle trying to find clues to help him. He remembered Kitchen Island. He remembered fighting pirates to get this island. But he can't remember what on earth about his childhood.

"This can't be." Wario said sadly. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

He began to knock over trees and rocks with his great strength. He kept the destruction long enough until he saw a warp pipe.

"Wait. This warp pipe leads to Diamond City," Wario said. "I'll need sometime to think this through."

Wario jumped in.

**Area: Diamond City**

Wario was standing near the outskirts of Diamond City, a busy city where his company 'WarioWare Inc.,' was located at. People were currently going about their daily lives. They didn't no what was about to happen.

Wario still pondering over the lost of his memories fail to notice a newspaper blowing through the wind. The newspaper sweeps around his leg.

""**_Fire in the sky" Celebration! 30 year return of the Black Comet!"_**" the newspaper read.

The wind blew off the paper off Wario's leg. Wario was still pondering.

"_Wario."_ He thought. _"I remember my name. I remember my home. But I can't remember the past. I… Wait a minute."_

Wario shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He then had a vision of young girl running through a hallway with soldiers chasing after her. The young girl was dark skinned with red braided hair. The soldiers consisted of a mushroom person, a walking turtle, and walking shellfish. The young girl tried to escape them but failed because she ran into a dead end. The soldiers caught up to her.

The girl did nothing except gasped.

The mushroom soldier pulled out a gun. Wario's mind went blank again but he still heard the gun being fired.

"Laura," Wario said in his thoughts as his mind echoed.

Wario woke out of his trance.

"What on earth was that all about? And more importantly, who's Laura?" He asked himself.

While Wario was still thinking about all of this, he noticed that sky began to turn a dark red. In the now red sky, white opening appeared. But it only made things worse, black creatures began to fall out of that opening in large numbers. They wasted no time as they attacked the city. One of the larger black creatures landed on a car, crushing it. The large alien then proceeded to knock another car away.

Wario noticed the aliens still coming from the sky. However, he remained uncaring.

"Well," he started. "This is one pathetic sight. I'm wasting my time here. No need to get involve in any of this. That do gooder Mario and his idiotic friends will stop this clearing. And then afterwards, I'll find a way to make a profit off of this."

Wario began to walk away. But…

"Wario," a voice said.

Wario stopped. Slightly confused, he turned around. He saw a giant eye with six tentacle like features float up to him. The eye managed to project an image displaying an alien. The alien had black skin, with only three fingers on each of his hands. The creature also had three eyes and wore dark clothing with a chain that depicted a sun on one end of the chain and a comet on the other. However, most notable of all, he didn't have a body. The head and hands floated freely.

"As you can see," the alien began to speak. "The day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Magical Orbs, and bring them to me – as promised."

Wario was confused beyond doubt now.

"Hey! Who are you and how do you know my name? And most importantly, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Wario rudely asked.

He didn't receive an answer. Instead the image disappeared and the eye flew away. But not before leaving explosives exploding around Wario. When the dust cleared, Wario was left dumbfounded.

"What was that about?" Wario asked himself. "But if he says he knows the truth about who I am, I guess I'm going to have to believe that weirdo. The only way recover my lost memories, is to get those Magical Orbs."

Wario ran into the city as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast) Little did he know that he was biggest factor of the world's fate.

* * *

Cool, you have just read the prolouge of the story. Now the story will branch off into three different directions. Will Wario do good, do bad, or do neither? Since this is where the story branches off I will tell you where you need to read next to make sense. Thefirst level, DiamonCity (Westopolis) will be divided by three chapters. 1A to go hero, 1B to go neutral, and 1C for dark. It might be confusing now, but you'll get the hang of it. 


	2. Part 1A: Wario and Mario

Welcome. If you're reading this passage, it means you have selected for Wario to take the hero path. It will be simple for awhile, but eventually, the path will split even more for so that Wario will become Pure Hero or Semi Hero. And as a bonus, one of the endings' final fights will be handled differently than it was in Shadow the Hedgehog. Well, here's the first hero story.

**Part 1A: Wario helping Mario**

**Area: Diamond City**

Wario was finally at the heart of Diamond City. But he saw suffering everyway. Soldiers were fighting the black creatures. The black aliens were firing ray guns. The soldiers weren't exactly cowardly however. They also fought back with Fire Flowers, Magic, and even more primitive fire guns. Wario saw this as he entered the fray.

"Hmm. Promise time." Wario said. "Better go fulfill this so called promise."

Wario saw an explosion knock out a Toad soldier. Toads are the mushroom creatures. They are small yet powerful and athletic.

Wario ran pass the fallen soldier and met up with a familiar friend. If you call them friends. He wore a red shirt with blue overalls. He also wore a red hat with the letter 'M' on it. Also he had a large, noticeable mustache. It's Mario!

"Hey, Wario. Long time no see," Mario greeted giving thumbs up.

Wario groaned "Of all people I run into, it had to be you!"

"Well let's skip the reunion then. Look like these black creatures mean business." Mario explained. "Let's set aside our differences and take them out."

"Find. I'll lead!" Wario ordered.

"If you say so," Mario shrugged.

Wario and Mario ran through the abolished city. The city inhabitants, the ones that survived, had long fled. Wario and Mario saw three black creatures. Two of them were in the air.

Wario knocked out the creature on the ground while Mario used his jumping skills to get the other two.

"Not bad Wario," Mario complimented.

"Leave me alone," Wario 'thanked'

The duo saw more creatures and took them out with ease. Soon a box had mysteriously opened up. It was a glowing green orb.

"A Magical Orb?" Mario wondered out loud.

"So that's what one looks like," Wario smirked.

Wario grabbed the orb.

"Well, with that orb, you can unlock unlimited power!" Mario said.

Mario looked back to see black aliens still running amuck.

"Mama Mia! We've missed some. You go on ahead Wario. I'll catch up." Mario said.

Wario jump on a spring to propel himself upwards. There, he met the same eye. The eye was called Doom's Eye.

"You're late Wario," the eye said.

"…"

"From now on, my eye will follow you. Now go and eliminate these sub creature soldiers who dare defy me." Doom's Eye ordered.

"Whatever," Wario shrugged. "_Better make it look like I'm at least trying_" Wario thought to himself.

Wario knocked out a few turtles, call Koopas, and large creatures, called Piantas, by 'accident.' He also 'accidentally' knocked out a few black aliens.

"Wario, stop at once!" The eye ordered.

"Fine," Wario said with impatience.

After knocking out more soldiers and aliens 'accidentally,' Doom's Eye began to leave.

"Wario, I'm needed else where, you must go and stop these sub creatures at once. Understand?"

"Okay, sheesh!"

The eye flew away. Wario saw Mario not far off.

"I don't know who or what these black creatures are, but we can't let them get away with this," Mario said.

Wario was confused. "HOW DID YOU GET AHEAD OF ME?"

"No time for that now, let's go!"

The duo still ran through the city destroying every alien in their paths. By now, buildings began to collapse from explosions. When Wario destroyed another alien, he began to feel power inside of him. Good power.

"What the?" Wario asked.

"You did good things, Wario. You can now use 'Wario Control,'" Mario explained.

"How did you know that?" Wario asked. Realizing that nothing is making sense however, he dropped the question. "Here goes nothing. Wario… CONTROL!"

Mario grabbed onto Wario, and they both sped off. This intense speed managed to destroy some aliens and unfortunately, some soldiers.

"Good news, we've destroyed at least three fourths of the aliens. Let's go."

Wario and Mario managed to destroy even more aliens. They came to an opening in the city.

"Most of the inhabitants left," Mario said sadly. "I feel so sorry for them."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're copying someone. But who?"

Wario and Mario knocked out more aliens. Then Wario saw something that attracted his eyes. The blue Magical Orb.

"Come to papa!" Wario cheered.

"No, not yet!" Mario ordered. "We need to finish off the remaining aliens."

"But…but…. Aw for crying out loud!"

Wario and Mario ran past the orb and found a launcher to take them over a gap and through another building. There were more aliens and soldiers.

"Let's-a go!"

Mario and Wario punched out two aliens.

"I think there's one more," Mario said.

He failed to notice that the last alien was diving towards him.

"Mario, LOOK OUT!" Wario shouted. Wario threw a punch with all of his might and sent that alien to kingdom come. Mario was speechless.

"Thanks," he simply said.

The blue Magical Orb Wario left behind earlier floated to him. Wario grabbed it.

"Filthy black creatures. Get out of my sight," Wario said as Mario gave thumbs up.

**Area: Army Base**

Somewhere in the world, there is an army that is there to defend the entire world from certain destruction. Usually, they work undercover. But with the world now endanger from an invasion that is the most threatening of all, they decide that it is enough to hide behind the curtains. This army is called P.U.N. The Protection Units of the Nations. Inside the base scientists are on their computers researching about the black aliens. They have a world map of where the aliens had hit. Also, they had footage of the battle in Diamond City.

The P.U.N. Commander was a mysterious fellow. He was a fairly old Toad. He had gray spots on his mushroom head. But the strangest of all, he had two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other was orange. He always had a stern look on his face. A bomb soldier, a Bob-omb, ran up to him and saluted.

"Sir," the soldier spoke, "the black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and causalities. Among them, Diamond City has received the heaviest causalities due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Diamond City has almost been completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources also reported a fat human in purple overalls in Diamond City."

The last part was the part the Commander was interested at the most. "Wario? Deploy all troops, NOW! And if you find Wario with the black aliens, then kill them all!"

"But sir isn't Wario on our side?" The soldier asked.

"I gave you an order soldier he's evil and he's the enemy!"

The soldier departed.

"You're not fooling me this time Wario. This time, you're mine!"

**Area: Diamond City Ruins**

Wario was smiling because he already found two of the Magical Orbs.

"_As soon as I get my memory back,_" Wario thought. "_I'll sell these things in the Black Market._"

Mario came running up to him.

"What you did back there was something Wario. Thanks again."

"I didn't come here to save you." Wario said.

"I thought you'll say that," Mario joked. "How about some kind of friendly competition?"

"Don't hold your breath!"

Doom's Eye floated towards them. He saw some Mario with Wario but he shrugged it off. He had some more news.

"We've found the third Chaos Emerald in this city. Our mission here is done. Now get going!" The eye said and floated away.

The two stood there for awhile until Mario said, "Yeehah! Level two. Let's-a go."

Mario ran off.

"Get back here," Wario said and chased after him.

**Go to Part 2A whenever I'll be able to put it up. ;)**


	3. Part 1B: Wario says screw them

Welcome. If you're reading this passage, it means you have selected for Wario to take the neutral path. The path doesn't brach off anywhere, so you just going to have to stick to one path. And as a bonus, the neutral path will have THREE endings. A hero, dark, AND neutral ending. Well, here's the story.

**Part 1B: Wario says "screw you guys"**

**Area: Diamond City**

Wario was finally at the heart of Diamond City. But he saw suffering everyway. Soldiers were fighting the black creatures. The black aliens were firing ray guns. The soldiers weren't exactly cowardly however. They also fought back with Fire Flowers, Magic, and even more primitive ray guns. Wario saw this as he entered the fray.

"Hmm. Promise time." Wario said. "Better go fulfill this so called promise."

Wario saw an explosion knock out a Toad soldier. Toads are the mushroom creatures. They are small yet powerful and athletic.

Wario ran pass the fallen soldier and met up with a familiar friend. If you call them friends. He wore a red shirt with blue overalls. He also wore a red hat with the letter 'M' on it. Also he had a large, noticeable mustache. It's Mario!

However, they didn't even notice each other. Wario ran past Mario. Mario turned around but Wario was gone.

"Was that….Nah, must've been seeing things," Mario shrugged off.

"Must find orbs. Must find them," Wario said to himself. He was just ignoring the chaos all around him.

When he saw an open box, and ledge to for him to jump, he thought did only one thing about it.

Complain.

"For crying out loud how on earth am I going to get up there?"

Soldiers manage to defeat a black alien. For some reason this cause the box to open on revealed the green Magical Orb.

"That must be a Magical Orb."

Wario grabbed the orb and he somehow felt stronger.

"Oh yeah! I can feel its power flowing inside of me," Wario happily said.

Wario jumped up on a spring to propel himself upward. He flew over the eye he met earlier. The eye was called Doom's Eye. Doom Eye noticed Wario.

"Wario," the eye said. But Wario was too far now to hear him.

"If he disobeys me, he will suffer."

Wario was still running through the demolished city. He ran up fallen crane and jumped on army robots (for some reason they were floating in a line) to make it across another ledge. He saw two soldiers fighting, but he ignored them. Wario saw strange looking fruits.

"Must be from those black aliens," Wario said. He then thought for a moment. "Yep, I'm definitely staying out of this."

Wario still ran through the city seeing all the destruction happening, but still decided to stay out of this one.

"Only look out after myself. Cause no one's gonna do that for me." It wasn't before long that Wario sensed something.

"My treasure senses are tingling," he said to no one. He saw the blue Magical Orb at a distance.

"Bingo! Come to papa!" Wario drooled.

He just simply grabbed the orb and celebrated.

"Once find all of these orbs, then I will know," Wario said.

**Area: Army Base**

Somewhere in the world, there is an army that is there to defend the entire world from certain destruction. Usually, they work undercover. But with the world now endanger from an invasion that is the most threatening of all, they decide that it is enough to hide behind the curtains. This army is called P.U.N. The Protection Units of the Nations. Inside the base scientists are on their computers researching about the black aliens. They have a world map of where the aliens had hit. Also, they had footage of the battle in Diamond City.

The P.U.N. Commander was a mysterious fellow. He was a fairly old Toad. He had gray spots on his mushroom head. But the strangest of all, he had two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other was orange. He always had a stern look on his face. A bomb soldier, a Bob-omb, ran up to him and saluted.

"Sir," the soldier spoke, "the black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and causalities. Among them, Diamond City has received the heaviest causalities due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Diamond City has almost been completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources also reported a fat human in purple overalls in Diamond City."

The last part was the part the Commander was interested at the most. "Wario? Deploy all troops, NOW! And if you find Wario with the black aliens, then kill them all!"

"But sir, isn't Wario on our side?" The soldier asked.

"I gave you an order soldier he's evil and he's the enemy!"

The soldier departed.

"You're not fooling me this time Wario. This time, you're mine!"

**Area: Diamond City Ruins**

Wario was walking on the sidewalk of the now destroyed Diamond City.

"At this rate I'll collect all of these suckers in no time," he muttered.

While Wario was walking, a hologram of Black Doom, the alien leader, appeared. And he was not pleased.

"You deliberately disobeyed me Wario," he said angrily.

"Okay, here's where you're wrong," Wario explained. "One: I never saw you since the last time we've met at the beginning of your alien hissy fit. And two: No one, and I mean no one, is going to tell the great Wario what to do."

Black Doom decides to play the parental card.

"You really don't know the situation here, do you? Perhaps your so called father has done more harm than good to your memory."

Wario stopped walking and turned around. "My father?"

Wario barely remembered his father. Since Wario couldn't remember being past fifteen, he had no recognition of his father whatsoever.

"What about my father?" Wario asked.

"Hmm….it's strange you don't remember the man who is your creator," Black Doom sneered.

"What did you say?" Wario said angrily. "What do you know about my old man you freak?"

Black Doom had about enough of this.

"SILENCE! The ramifications of your disobedience will be severe!" He shouted. And with a wave of hand he and Wario disappeared. The last thing Wario said in Diamond City was

"UGH!"

**Whenever I put Part 2B up, go to that.**


	4. Part 1C: Wario fights for the Aliens

Welcome. If you're reading this passage, it means you have selected for Wario to take the dark path. It will be simple for awhile, but eventually, the path will split even more for so that Wario will become Pure Dark or Semi Dark. Sadly, there's nothing speical planned for the dark path. Also, some of the battles of the dark path will be redundant so forgive me for that. Well here's the dark path

**Part 1C: Wario fights for the Aliens**

**Area: Diamond City**

Wario was finally at the heart of Diamond City. But he saw suffering everyway. Soldiers were fighting the black creatures. The black aliens were firing ray guns. The soldiers weren't exactly cowardly however. They also fought back with Fire Flowers, Magic, and even more primitive ray guns. Wario saw this as he entered the fray.

"Hmm. Promise time." Wario said. "Better go fulfill this so called promise."

Wario saw an explosion knock out a Toad soldier. Toads are the mushroom creatures. They are small yet powerful and athletic.

Wario ran pass the fallen soldier and met up with a familiar friend. If you call them friends. He wore a red shirt with blue overalls. He also wore a red hat with the letter 'M' on it. Also he had a large, noticeable mustache. It's Mario!

"Hey Wario! Long time no see," Mario said giving a thumbs up.

Wario just stared at him blatantly.

"Look like these black creatures really mean business. Let's you and me show them a thing or two."

"Hmm, let me think," Wario stated. "Do it yourself, I don't have time for you."

Wario ran off.

"What's his problem?" Mario wondered.

Wario manage to defeat some soldiers standing in his way. After he K.O. the soldiers, a box opened up to reveal a spring and a glowing green sphere.

"This must be one of the Magical Orbs!" Wario stated.

Wario grabbed it.

"Yes! My already high power is now higher."

Wario jump on a spring to propel himself upwards. There, he met the same eye. The eye was called Doom's Eye.

"You are late Wario," the eye said.

"…"

"From now on, my will follow you. Now go and eliminate these sub creature soldiers who dare defy me." Doom's Eye ordered.

"Whatever," Wario shrugged. "_At least now is my chance to see what he has in store_." He thought to himself.

Doom's Eye followed Wario. Wario managed to knock away some more soldiers.

"Well done, Wario," Doom's Eye said.

Wario still ran though the streets smashing soldiers. He saw that buildings were collapsing around him because of explosions.

"My troops have detonated explosives," the eye explained. "Do not worry."

Unfortunately, a blast from an explosion caused Wario to be rocketed to a building.

"You just said not to worry, Cyclops!"

Wario still defeated soldiers. Then he began to feel something.

"I feel something. Something dark,' he wondered.

"Yes," Doom's eye said. "You've tap into true dark power. Now unleash it on these pathetic sub creatures."

Wario glow an eerily red. He was near a bunch of soldiers.

"Here it goes," he said. "Wario…..BLAST!"

The power was intense. Especially for the fact that it came from his backside, it instantly knocked out all of the soldiers.

"I like that power!" Wario whooped.

"Wario, some fools still continue to resist us," Doom's eye said. "Put them all out of their misery."

Wario ran to a clearing of the city.

"Most of the inhabitants have already fled," Doom's eye explained. "Wario the fate holds the same for the rest of the planet."

Wario then saw the blue Magical Orb nearby.

"YES! Treasure!" Wario gleefully said.

"Wario, not of the soldiers have been eliminated. You must finish the job!"

"For crying out loud!" Wario whined.

Wario jumped onto a spring and it launched to through another building. He was now on a broken bridge. Some soldiers were fighting the aliens. Wario managed to hurt to of them.

"Wario, there's only one more soldier left."

Wario saw a soldier hiding behind fallen debris. Wario wasted no time taking him out.

"Well done, Wario!" Doom's Eye congratulated.

The blue Magical Orb flew right towards Wario and he grabbed it.

"Sheesh, those guys didn't even put up a challenge," Wario spat.

**Area: Army Base**

Somewhere in the world, there is an army that is there to defend the entire world from certain destruction. Usually, they work undercover. But with the world now endanger from an invasion that is the most threatening of all, they decide that it is enough to hide behind the curtains. This army is called P.U.N. The Protection Units of the Nations. Inside the base scientists are on their computers researching about the black aliens. They have a world map of where the aliens had hit. Also, they had footage of the battle in Diamond City.

The P.U.N. Commander was a mysterious fellow. He was a fairly old Toad. He had gray spots on his mushroom head. But the strangest of all, he had two different colored eyes. One was blue and the other was orange. He always had a stern look on his face. A bomb soldier, a Bob-omb, ran up to him and saluted.

"Sir," the soldier spoke, "the black aliens have hit six major cities around the world, and every city is reporting significant damage and causalities. Among them, Diamond City has received the heaviest causalities due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Diamond City has almost been completely destroyed. Unconfirmed sources also reported a fat human in purple overalls in Diamond City."

The last part was the part the Commander was interested at the most. "Wario? Deploy all troops, NOW! And if you find Wario with the black aliens, then kill them all!"

"But sir, isn't Wario on our side." The soldier asked.

"I gave you an order soldier he's evil and he's the enemy!"

The soldier departed.

"You're not fooling me this time Wario. This time, you're mine!"

**Area: Diamond City Ruins**

Wario was walking toward some P.U.N. soldiers. One of the soldiers, a Noki, was then listening to the radio.

"Attention:" The person transmitting from the radio started. "Emergency broadcast to all mobile units; headquarters to all mobile units. All points bulletin, be on the lookout for Wario, a fat man wearing purple overalls; wanted in connection with the terrorist attacks. Last seen in the vicinity of downtown Diamond City. Orders are... to capture him dead or alive.

The two soldiers notice Wario walking up to them. They readied their Fire Flower Flamethrowers. Wario just scoffed at them.

"Outta my way! Important guy walking through," Wario commanded.

"S-stop, don't move or we'll shoot," one of the soldiers stammered.

Wario just simply jumped up in the air and punched both soldiers out cold.

"What kind of army is this?"

A hologram of Black Doom appeared behind Wario.

"Impressive, Wario," he said.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" Wario demanded to know.

Black Doom figured it out. "You really don't remember anything do you? But you will… in time. But there's no time to waste now. Find a way to access the Mushroom Kingdom's mainframe. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Wario replied. So Black Doom then teleported Wario to his next assignment.

**Go to part 2C to continued the dark path. Whenever I put that up**


	5. Part 2A: Wario and the Alien Rumble

Here's part 2 of the hero path. This is where the path began to branch of to either Pure Hero or Semi Hero

**Part 2A: Wario and the Alien Rumble**

**Area: Diamond City Ruins**

Wario found himself on a destroyed highway. This highway is the longest highways in the city. This highway is also a battlefield between the black aliens and the P.U.N. soldiers. Wario ran on the highway.

"Keep moving," Wario said to himself.

Wario ran and saw Doom's Eye.

"Wario," Doom's Eye started.

"Screw you!" Wario interrupted and he ran right past him.

Doom's Eye was still there but it didn't appear upset.

"Just you wait, Wario. Just you wait."

It wasn't very long when Wario found Mario.

"Wario where have you been, slowpoke?" Mario jokingly asked.

"Don't call me slowpoke you stupid…..guy," Wario weakly retaliated.

"Anyway," Mario continued. "The black aliens seem to be making an escape in their strange alien tank. Let's finish off the tank."

"Meh, whatever, if it'll get me closer to a Magical Orb."

Wario saw the tank Mario was talking about. It basically looked like a sting ray out of water.

"That's it?" Wario smirked. "Leave this to me!"

Wario tried to punch the tank but the tank was protected by a barrier.

"Shoot!" Wario shouted.

The tank was beginning to fly away.

"C'mon, let's go after it," Mario commanded.

The duo ran after the ship but kept a distance. Mario fired some fireballs.

Wario asked, "What good will that does?"

"I don't think the tank's barrier is invincible. If we do enough damage, the tank will be destroyed."

Wario of course threw some more punches to weaken it. It was working, but very slowly.

"Grr!" Wario growled. "At this rate it'll take twenty years.

Wario then saw his luck. A Magikoopa soldier was carrying his wand.

"I'll take this," Wario said to the soldier. Wario punched out the soldier and took the wand.

"Wario, have you lost your mind?" Mario shouted.

"What? If it works, it works."

Wario and Mario were stilling chasing the tank. Wario fired magic from the wand to damage the barrier some more. However, as soon as the road ended, the tank began to fly away.

"NO!" Mario said.

"Let's go this way," Wario said. The way he was talking about was leading into a tunnel. Wario and Mario ran to the tunnel. Again, Wario passed Doom's Eye.

"It seems like his will is strong. I better show him we're not a force to be reckoned with," the eye said to himself.

Wario and Mario ran in the tunnel and saw some strange, red fruit. Wario decided to pick one.

"I don't think that's a good idea to eat one," Mario suggested.

"Relax."

Wario put it in his pocket. The duo exited the tunnel and saw rocket and two aliens with laser guns. Wario knocked out the aliens and took the guns.

"Check it out," Wario gloated. "I'm using a gun. This is PG -13, baby!" Mario rolled his eyes.

Wario and Mario grabbed onto the rocket and flew up. They landed on another part of the highway. They saw the tank again.

Mario wiped his forehead. "That's good. For a moment I thought we lost it."

Wario fired lasers and Mario shot fireballs at the tank's barrier. The barrier was now green.

"I think it's weakening," Mario noticed.

"Victory snack!" Wario said. He took out the alien fruit and ate it.

"Wario! NO!"

But it was too late. Wario ate the fruit. Then he began to feel funny. His face turned purple and he began to lose balance as if he was drunk. He became Crazy Wario from Wario Land II.

"Man, that was bad idea," Wario said.

But luckily, when he began to spit up strange colored balls, they were fired to the tank's barrier. Wario fired some more balls as the barrier became red.

"Way to go, Wario!" Mario cheered.

Wario became sober again and saw the shield has weakened. He saw his chance. He threw his strongest punch and broke the shield. A few seconds later, the tank exploded.

"Woohoo!" Mario shouted.

"I'm not gonna let them do what they want to anymore," Wario said.

Moments later, Wario and Mario were in another area of the city. They ran into Doom's Eye along the way. Wario decided to take his chance.

"Hand over the Magical Orb," Wario stated "Or else."

"So," Doom's Eye said. "You think you have a chance against me, do you?"

Wario was getting irritated. "I don't want to fight you…"

"That's a first," Mario interruptedly joked.

Wario ignored him. "But I'm trying to find the Magical Orbs for my memories and riches. So why don't you just do us all a favor a get out of here."

Doom's Eye was ticked but still remained calm. "You still don't know you place. Black Bull, I summon you!"

Right on cue an extremely large alien appeared. It had a bloated body like a spike-less puffer fish. It had bat-like wings fairly small for its body. Also it only had one green eye.

"BEHOLD!" Doom's Eye shouted. "The wrath of Black Arms!"

Black Bull let out a huge roar.

"Hmm," Mario said. "This will be interesting. Let's-a go!"

Wario stared at him. "You always were strange but sheesh."

The battle started.

"Black Bull," Doom's Eye commanded while leaving. "Burn this entire city and its inhabitants to the ground."

"Check out this bug," Mario said. "Time to squash it."

Wario and Mario ran towards Black Bull. Soon, tiny bird like aliens appeared. Wario saw his chance. He jumped from bird to bird as stepping stones and began to rapidly punch Black Bull in the eye.

"Mario you twit!" Wario said. "Its weak point is its eye."

"Thanks. But don't ever call me twit."

Black Bull then spat fire from its mouth. The odd duo dodged the flames with ease. More bird aliens appeared. Mario took his chance, jump from bird to bird and then fired fireballs and Black Bull's eye.

The large alien turned tail and ran. Wario and Mario chased after him. Wario saw an alien soldier with a laser. Wario destroyed the alien and took the laser.

Following the strangely predictable pattern, Wario jumped on bird aliens and fired lasers at Black Bull's eye.

"This is too easy," Mario cheered. "We'll be done with this creature in no time."

Black Bull then aimed his fire attack towards the ground to create a fire wave. Wario and Mario jumped over it.

"Can we get this over with? You're boring me to death, ugly monster!" Wario insulted.

When Wario fired another shot of the laser gun, his body glowed blue.

"Yeah baby!" Wario smirked. "One time stopping move coming up. managed to slow down time to an almost stand still. He saw everything moving slower. Black Bull, Mario, buildings collapsing. Everything. Wario also realized he had unlimited ammo for his laser for awhile.

"Time to finish this," Wario said.

Wario rapidly fired the laser gun at Black Bull. The bombarding of lasers was just enough for Black Bull to be finished once and for all.

"Yes!" Mario cheered. "The aliens are not going to stand a chance."

All of a sudden, the yellow Magical Orb flew towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"Believe it or not, I'm not gonna let those creatures do what they want to anymore," Wario proudly said.

"Well Wario," Mario said. "I have to go somewhere else. We're gonna have to part ways from here."

"WOOHOO!" Wario yelped happily.

"And I'll miss you too." Mario sarcastically said. "But we will meet again. I'm pretty sure."

"If we do, I'll eat a slug," Wario idiotically bet.

Mario and Wario went there separate ways. Wario was planning on having a little talk with a certain turtle, dragon monarch.

**Area: Peach's Castle at Mushroom City**

Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, was looking out her window and was looking at Mushroom City. She knew that the aliens were attacking but she didn't know why. While looking out her window, she received an incoming message.

"Your highness," the message started. "Our ground troops have successfully pushed the black aliens from Diamond City. And also other forces had push back aliens from five other cities. It has also been reported that the mainframe of the Kingdom have been compromised. We're investgating the incident now and it may have related to the black creatures."

Peach answered "Tell all soldiers and generals that the Mushroom Kingdom will never surrender to terrorists."

"Yes, ma'am."

The conversation ended. Peach looked at a picture of Mario and Luigi.

"The world has been saved again and again from tyranny and darkness because of these two. Now I must do my part to keep the peace."

Peach walked back to her window. "We must all stand together and defend our world against these invaders."

**This is where the story branch out even more. Go to 3A for the Pure Hero path or 3B for the Semi Hero Path.**


	6. Part 2B: Wario at the Grand Canyon

Part 2 of the neutral path. IMO, I thought it this was the path easiest to keep Wario's core character in touch, sense all he does is basically ignore everyone who asks for his help.

**Part 2B: Wario at the "Grand Canyon"**

For moment, Wario was unconscious after Black Doom teleported him fro Diamond City. When he came to, Wario realized he wasn't at Diamond City but at canyon. The canyons contained strange temples and was also suffering through several tornadoes.

Wario asked himself, "Where am I?"

He took a good at the surroundings.

"Whoa!" Wario said. "I didn't expect this from that meathead. I guess I underestimated his powers. There's something going on out there. I must find out what's what."

Wario wasted no time running through the canyon. Until he saw another 'friend'. This guy looked like Mario except he was taller and skinnier. He wore green overalls and a green hat with the letter 'L' on it. It's Luigi!

"Hey Wario!" Luigi said.

"Oh for crying out loud. Why am I running into guys like you?"

Luigi ignored the comment. "Well you saw those black creatures too didn't you? Go through the canyons and take them out."

Wario was a bit confused. "Aren't you gonna help?"

"Are you nuts? There are aliens, tornadoes, and cliffs. No way. Not-uh!"

Luigi didn't get a chance to protest as Wario grabbed him. Wario and Luigi ran through the canyon but Wario was ignoring the black creatures and soldiers.

"Aren't you gonna take them out?" Luigi asked.

"I don't feel like it. I must get out of here."

Wario and Luigi went inside a strange temple where the saw a bunch of aliens. They weren't about to let them through.

"Fine, I'll take out some of them!" Wario groaned. Wario punched some of the aliens while Luigi jumped on the remaining. When they exited the temple, they were at a dead end with a tornado blocking the path.

"Oh-no!" Luigi whined.

"Oh yes!" Wario answered back.

Wario grabbed Luigi and ran through the tornado. Of course, Luigi was scared half to death.

"HELP! WE'RE BEING SUCKED IN!" Luigi shouted.

Wario, alone, landed in another part of the canyon. Luigi and Wario were separated because of the tornado. However, Wario ran into Doom's Eye.

"Are you awake, Wario?" the eye asked.

Wario thought of a snide remark but thought the comment was too easy to make fun of.

"Next," the eye commanded. "You need to the touch five jewels that is the key to the reawaking of our temple. Failure is not an option. Now go!"

"For pete's sake!" Wario thought.

Wario ran inside another temple. This temple had statues of giant Black Arms. But one of the statues was an actual Black Arm Giant.

"EEK!" Wario screeched.

Wario ran from the alien and saw a strange glowing jewel.

"That is the jewel. Touch it," Doom's Eye ordered.

Wario still kept his stance of staying out of all of this mayhem. So Wario didn't touch it. Doom's Eye was furious.

"Where are you going? You must touch the jewel directly!"

"Then you do it! It's not that hard" Wario shouted.

Wario left the eye behind, exited the temple, and saw Luigi jumping of some alien larvae.

"Where have you been?" Wario and Luigi asked each other simultaneously.

They both dropped the question. Luigi continued. "The black aliens are after the Magical Orb I've found in this canyon. We can't let them have it."

Wario perked his ears and ran. The duo arrived to a path that winds up to another tornado. Debris was flying all over the place. Wario punched them and Luigi jumped over them. Fortunately, they survived. Unfortunately, they had to go in another tornado. Wario grabbed Luigi. Luigi started to cry like a baby.

"HELP! WE'RE BEING SUCKED IN!"

And unfortunately, Wario and Luigi were separated again. While jumping from platform to platform, Wario ran into Doom's Eye again.

"You must touch the jewels before those vile sub creatures defile our holy ground. I did manage to reactivate two of them but you must also!"

"Touch the remaining three yourself and stop bugging me!" Wario back sassed as he passed another jewel.

Wario then arrived to another temple. It had a bird like shape to it. There, he saw Luigi.

"We definetly need to stop going through tornadoes." Luigi said.

They exited the temple where they both saw Doom's Eye. However, Luigi was much too afraid as he got a really bad vibe from him. Luigi backed away and ran back into the temple. For some reason, he felt safe. Even though aliens were inside with him.

Doom's Eye had enough. "Touch the jewels before the sub creatures get here!"

Wario passed yet another jewel and ran through a winding path that went to another tornado. Wario went inside the tornado but Doom's Eye stayed behind.

"If he continues to defy me," Doom's Eye said to himself. "He will most likely suffer a fate worse than death!"

Wario exited the third tornado and saw the entire route he took to get here.

"Wow!" he muttered. Wario passed some more Black Arms and found the yellow Magical Orb.

"I take orders from no one!" Wario boasted. "Only I do what I decide."

**Area: Peach's Castle at Mushroom City**

Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, was looking out her window and was looking at Mushroom City. She knew that the aliens were attacking but she didn't know why. While looking out her window, she received an incoming message.

"Your highness," the message started. "Our ground troops have successfully pushed the black aliens from Diamond City. And also other forces had push back aliens from five other cities. It has also been reported that the mainframe of the Kingdom have been compromised. We're investigating the incident now and it may have related to the black creatures."

Peach answered "Tell all soldiers and generals that the Mushroom Kingdom will never surrender to terrorists."

"Yes, ma'am."

The conversation ended. Peach looked at a picture of Mario and Luigi.

"The world has been saved again and again from tyranny and darkness because of these two. Now I must do my part to keep the peace."

Peach walked back to her window. "We must all stand together and defend our world against these invaders."

**Go to part 3C to continue**


	7. Part 2C: Wario in Cyberspace

This is part 2 of the dark path. This is also where the path branches to determine whether Wario becomes Semi Dark or Pure Dark.

**Part 2C: Wario in Cyberspace**

**Area: Mushroom Kingdom's Cyberspace**

Wario managed to enter cyberspace. Ate first he was curled up into a ball and going at high speeds through tubes of red light that was called a circuit.

"Hmm…" Wario said to himself. "I feel weightless on this light."

Wario came to a fork on the tubes he thought to go left and he went left.

"I can control which way. Sweet! Computers rocks! I guess I shouldn't have beaten up those geeks back at high school!"

Wario exited the light and saw Doom's Eye.

"Wario, this is information highway system that they call 'cyberspace.' Delete the core of the program that controls the data flow and the world will plunge into chaos."

"Can't be too hard."

Wario and the eye ran through cyberspace. Wario destroyed some P.U.N. robots along the way. When Wario arrived to a cliff, platforms of green light formed in front of him.

"Sweet!" Wario commented. "Now I definitely like computers."

Wario ran past some Black Arms and saw a woman. The woman had red hair and she had a pink crown on her head. She wore a yellow dress and the dress had a blue crest on the chest. It's Daisy!

"Wario, what a surprise to run into here," she said.

"Bleh," Wario said.

Daisy continued. "Actually, my some of my agents are here trying to get a Magical Orb from this area. But I didn't want to be lazy good-for-nothing and I'm helping to find the orb too. How about we both look for it together?"

What Daisy failed to realize was that an alien eye was watching Wario at a safe distance.

"Look here, sista…" Wario began. "I'm just here to delete something. A virus if you will. Now let me be."

Wario rejected Daisy's offer and Doom's Eye still followed Wario at a distance. Wario saw a searchlight at a distance.

"Go through the light. It will teleport you," Doom's Eye commanded.

Wario jump through the light and was at another area. Wario slid down a pole of green light and saw a hexagon of red light.

"This is a high speed circuit," Doom's Eye said. "It transforms your body from flesh and blood to electrons."

Wario entered he was going through the same way he did at the beginning of this mission. He then saw walls of red light.

"FIREWALLS!" Wario shouted.

Wario thought right and he moved right to avoid the firewalls. Later, Wario exited the circuit and went through another one. The second led to where the Black Arms had their giant worms infest. Wario saw one of the worms.

"Whoa!"

Wario arrived to another cliff and three platforms of green light formed in front of him. Wario quickly made it to the other side as the worms were homing missiles at him.

"I'm working with your leader! STOP SHOOTING AT ME!"

After that, Wario slid down light beams, destroy defensive walls and went higher up with more light beams.

"This is becoming a pain. All of this light."

Wario managed to see Daisy fighting an alien worm.

"She was always a feisty one," Wario thought.

Wario then saw a searchlight and a P.U.N. robot.

"You need to cause a distraction to make the searchlight detect you," Doom's Eye suggested.

Wario destroyed the robot and the searchlight shined on him. Wario then found himself at the entrance of another light speed circuit.

"Woohoo!"

Wario entered. He went at high speed and avoided the firewalls. When he exited, he saw a whole mess of searchlights. Wario saw a P.U.N. robot. He defeated and the searchlight teleported him in the air with a robot. When he defeated it, another searchlight teleported him. After awhile, Wario saw the entry to a light speed circuit.

After the circuit, Wario saw the yellow Magical Orb. But Wario knew what he must do.

"Crud," he whined.

Wario went up another searchlight. He was the top and there was light in the shape of a warp pipe.

"That will teleport you to another location," Doom's Eye explained.

"Enough with the teleporting."

Wario entered and was indeed in another location.

"The room we seek is through here," the eye said.

Soon enough they entered the room Doom's Eye wanted to find. The core was on top of a blue colored tower. Wario climber up and landed on some purple cubes. Wario then saw his chance and jumped onto a pole of green light. He then climbed up another pole in which he avoided being shot by the P.U.N. It was after all of this that he saw a egg shaped, red light substance.

"That is the core," the eye said. "Destroy it and take the Magical Orb in one swoop."

"Okay! Here I go!" Wario said.

Wario threw a strong punch and broke the core.

"Well done, Wario!" the eye congratulated.

The Magical Orb flew towards Wario and he grabbed it.

"Whatever happens is no concern of mine," Wario said.

**Area: Peach's Castle at Mushroom City**

Princess Peach, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, was looking out her window and was looking at Mushroom City. She knew that the aliens were attacking but she didn't know why. While looking out her window, she received an incoming message.

"Your highness," the message started. "Our ground troops have successfully pushed the black aliens from Diamond City. And also other forces had push back aliens from five other cities. It has also been reported that the mainframe of the Kingdom have been compromised. We're investigating the incident now and it may have related to the black creatures."

Peach answered "Tell all soldiers and generals that the Mushroom Kingdom will never surrender to terrorists."

"Yes, ma'am."

The conversation ended. Peach looked at a picture of Mario and Luigi.

"The world has been saved again and again from tyranny and darkness because of these two. Now I must do my part to keep the peace."

Peach walked back to her window. "We must all stand together and defend our world against these invaders."

**Go to Part 3D for the Semi Dark path or Part 3E for the Pure Dark Path**


	8. Part 3A: Wario and the Circus of Evil

If you're reading this, it means you've decided to continued down the Pure Hero Path. Nothing more to say really. But this chapter might be a little short.

**Part 3A: Wario and the Circus of Evil**

**Area: Bowser's Circus**

Wario ran through this strange looking circus. He was looking for a Magical Orb. Sometimes when Wario doesn't find the things he wants, he becomes testy.

"WHERE'S THAT MUTHAF FOURTH MAGICAL ORB!" Wario angrily shouted.

It didn't take long however for Wario to notice someone flying through the air. He was a green dinosaur with red scales, a red saddle on his back, and wore red shoes. It's Yoshi! And he was using some kind of magical wings power up to fly. He was also here for a mission.

"Hey that's Greeny," Wario said. Yoshi didn't hear him.

"Look at this," Yoshi said to himself. "That jerk Bowser has stolen coins from all over the world. Just to build a theme park for his vanity. I need to get those coins back."

Wario also noticed Yoshi was holding something. The white Magical Orb.

"What the?" Wario said. "How did a chump like him get an orb?"

Wario also notice Yoshi began to have trouble flying. The wings Yoshi was using disappeared and Yoshi spiraled towards the ground.

"Awowowo!" Yoshi shouted.

"This is too easy. Luck is riding shotgun with me," Wario smirked.

Wario ran into the circus. He found Yoshi not far away.

"Hey Wario!"

"I thought you were dead."

"Whatever," Yoshi back sassed. "but Bowser taken coins from the world to build this theme. So do you mind helping me getting them back?"

"How many coins?"

"Four hundred."

"WHAT THE F?"

Wario eventually agreed as he already found four. Wario and Yoshi began to run on a curved shaped, orange and blue striped road. There they now had 38 coins. Wario and Yoshi saw some Koopas called Hammer Bros. The heroes defeated them and Wario took many of there throwing hammers. He had about 50 hammers. Wario noticed a strange clock. He threw a hammer at it.

"This must be a shooting gallery," Yoshi explained.

He was right. Balloon began to rise up to the sky. Wario knew to hit only the red balloons and the yellow balloons with the hammers. The purple ones with the Koopa King's face means he loses. After the game was over, Wario collected 98 coins.

"Yeah!" Wario boasted.

Wario and Yoshi saw someone. Someone they despised. He had red, flowing hair, two horns like a bull, and he looked much like a dragon. It's Bowser! However, he was in a floating T.V. He was broadcasting from somewhere.

"Oh hello Wario," Bowser said. "I've got a demand for you. Those P.U.N. chump robots are trying to destroy my beautiful carnival. Help me get rid of all of them."

Wario remained silent. He turned around, his back towards Bowser. He grabbed his pants.

And pulled them down!

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Bowser roared. "HOW DARE A BAFFOON LIKE YOU MOON ME!"

"You're not really here, Bowser. You're screwed!" Wario said as he and Yoshi laughed and continued their mission.

Wario and Yoshi managed to get 117 coins after riding a pulley.

"That pulley was crazy. No seats. WE'D JUST HUNG ON BARS!" Yoshi shrieked.

"Typical carnivals from bad guys," Wario said. "Having rides that can kill you."

Wario saw a turret and clocks of the shooting gallery. He got on the turret and began firing. However, this shooting was much harder because the turret's movement was slow and the balloons were far away. Wario managed to get only 15 coins.

"Dang!" Wario said.

"Don't feel bad. While you were shooting, I got 30 coins that were on the ground," Yoshi happily said.

Wario then saw a ring of fire and bravely (idiotically) jump through it to get five more coins.

Wario and Yoshi ran through until Wario saw a spring and a gong way over it. Wario took his chance.

"This will prove my strength."

Wario jumped on the spring with all of his might. The spring lifted him high in the air to hit the gong. Wario received 50 coins from it.

"Cool," Yoshi cheered. "We've got over half of them. Time for the rest."

Wario and Yoshi helped some P.U.N. robots fight Bowser's minions. Wario then got the power of Wario Control but he had to hold it in because using it might cause him to zoom pass some coins.

Wario collected more coins that were on the ground.

"Why is currency just lying on the ground anyway?" Wario thought.

Wario then saw a shooting gallery and a gong above it. First he tried the gallery. He still had a lot of hammers left by defeating Koopas. Wario performed very well and Yoshi helped by firing eggs. Then Wario used a spring to hit the gong. They now had 350 coins.

"Just a few more!" Yoshi said.

They ran to another shooting game. The worse yet. It was suspended over tightrope and balloons were over the place. After much work, balance, and many of Wario's tantrums, they only collected five coins.

"Geez! I'm not going to a carnival anytime soon," Wario said.

"Me neither," Yoshi agreed.

But all wasn't lost as they saw gong. Wario jumped on the spring and hit the gong to get 50 coins. They had all 400 coins!

"That's all of them," Yoshi celebrated.

The Magical Orb came floating towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"Sorry Koopa," Wario said. "But I've got no time for games."

"Stupid pun," Yoshi insulted. "And you can have that orb. Even though you should have asked."

"Shut up, Greeny!"

**Go to Part 4A to continue**


	9. Part 3B: Wario in Bowser's Circus

Welcome to the Semi Hero path. Here Wario basically decides to stay out of it. Even though, he will still lean to the side of hero.

**Part 3B: Wario in Bowser's Circus**

**Area: Bowser's Circus**

Wario ran through this strange looking circus. He was looking for a Magical Orb. Sometimes when Wario doesn't find the things he wants, he becomes testy.

"WHERE'S THAT MUTHAF FOURTH MAGICAL ORB!" Wario angrily shouted.

It didn't take long however for Wario to notice someone flying through the air. He was a green dinosaur with red scales, a red saddle on his back, and wore red shoes. It's Yoshi! And he was using some kind of magical wings power up to fly. He was also here for a mission.

"Hey that's Greeny," Wario said. Yoshi didn't hear him.

"Look at this," Yoshi said to himself. "That jerk Bowser has stolen coins from all over the world. Just to build a theme park for his vanity. I need to get those coins back."

Wario also noticed Yoshi was holding something. The white Magical Orb.

"What the?" Wario said. "How did a chump like him get an orb?"

Wario also notice Yoshi began to have trouble flying. The wings Yoshi was using disappeared and Yoshi spiraled towards the ground.

"Awowowo!" Yoshi shouted.

"This is too easy. Luck is riding shotgun with me," Wario smirked.

Wario ran into the circus. He found Yoshi not far away.

"Hey Wario!"

"I thought you were dead."

"Whatever," Yoshi back sassed. "but Bowser taken coins from the world to build this theme. So do you mind helping me getting them back?"

"How many coins?"

"Four hundred."

"…"

Wario simply walked passed Yoshi. He refused to help him.

"Aw come on!" Yoshi cried.

Wario saw some Hammer Bros being a bothersome. He defeated them and took their set of throwing hammers. Wario saw a clock but ran right passed it.

"I've got no time for games in this freak circus.

Wario then saw someone. Someone he despised. He had red, flowing hair, two horns like a bull, and he looked much like a dragon. It's Bowser! However, he was in a floating T.V. He was broadcasting from somewhere else.

"Oh hello Wario," Bowser said. "I've got a demand for you. Those P.U.N. chump robots are trying to destroy my beautiful carnival. Help me get rid of all of them."

Wario simply hold his hand and curled all fingers….

Except the middle one!

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Bowser roared. "HOW DARE YOU FLICK **ME** OFF!"

"I don't like you. I don't want to help you," Wario stated.

Wario ran passed Bowser. Wario saw a line of P.U.N. robots to jump to as stepping stones. He did so and now Wario got on and ride a pulley. All he could do to keep from falling off was to grab a handle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wario screamed.

After the ride he saw Yoshi and P.U.N. robots battling Bowser and his Magikoopas. Wario defeated the Magikoopas.

"Thanks!" Yoshi said at a distance.

"I'm still not helping you!" Wario reaffirmed.

Wario jumped through a ring of fire to get five coins.

Wario ran through an orange and blue striped, bowl shaped, ride. Wario saw a gong but he ignored it.

"It's not like I need to prove my strength." Wario gloated to himself. "I'm already the man."

Wario defeated some Koopas and then began to glow blue.

"Here we go! Wario…..CONTROL!"

Wario blasted through the circus with great speed. After the move was used up, he saw he had passed long tightrope. And he was glad because that was the only path to take.

"I probably would have been throwing a tantrum if had to cross that," Wario said.

Wario grabbed onto a rocket and flew to another part of the circus. He then arrived at a circus tent.

"Good grief! Bowser has done some weird things but good grief," Wario muttered.

Wario entered the circus tent and saw the T.V. Bowser was using to communicate.

"HELP ME FIGHT THEM OFF!" Bowser ordered.

"……no," Wario said.

"WHY YOU FAT LITTLE….." Bowser yelled.

Wario didn't hear the rest. He climbed up a pole and used a spring to get out of the tent. It was there he saw another pulley.

"This better not kill me!"

Wario grabbed on and went for a ride. One long ride and one ill Wario later, he finally found the white Magical Orb!

"Sorry guys," he said to no one in particular. "But this gem is mine!"

**Go to Part 4B next**


	10. Part 3C: Clean is Better than Dirty

Still continuing down the neutral path. Nothing more to say really.

**Part 3C: Clean is better than dirty. Dirty is meaner than clean.**

**Area: Some toxic waste dump that wasn't supposed to be dump**

Wario used Wario Control and wound up at an area that was polluted. The rivers were flowing with green poison. The trees were destroyed. There were metal buildings and cages which prove this was once full of people. However, Wario was interested in all of that.

"There's got to be a Magical Orb here somewhere," he said.

When Wario moved a few steps, he started to get memories relapses. In his mind, he saw some kind of pod landing on the ground. He also remembered coming out of the pod a bit dizzy. And his appearance was that of a mid teenager.

"That's right," Wario admitted. "I escape somehow. But where did I escape from? And why?"

Wario decided to enter the toxic area. He ran into Doom's Eye.

"Wario, this place used to be a sub-creature military base. And they still maintain a presence here. Destroy all that remains and deal a heavy blow against the military."

"For crying out loud! Why can't your soldiers do it?" Wario cried.

He ignored the eye and continued forward. There, he met another 'friend.' Not really a friend, more like an 'acquaintance' since they don't know each other very well. She was a female monkey. She wore a pink hat and V-top. She also had long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail. It's Dixie Kong!

"Oh, hey Wario!" she said.

Wario repeatedly bashed his head on the ground and spoke after each bash. "WHY… AM… I… RUNNING… INTO… EVERYBODY… LATELY?"

Dixie scoffed at him. "Well, can I ask you something?"

"No!"

She ignored the response. "DK said he wanted me to find five secret disks in this dump. The problem: I don't what a SECRET disk might look like. Can you help me?"

"No!"

Dixie followed Wario anyway, because even though she knew Wario was dumb, she knew he wasn't so dumb to do harm to a girl. Wario and Dixie found a blue disk not long after.

"I guess this must be the disk," she answered.

"If it's supposed to be secret, why is it out in the open?" Wario asked.

The two continued on and they arrived to a metal panel. They got on it and were sprung all the way to another area. They saw a black alien riding an Air Saucer. Wario knock the creature of the saucer and hopped on. Dixie got on Wario's head. They used the saucer to ride through the poisonous water.

"WHHEEE!" Dixie squealed.

They arrived to another metal panel and used that as a springboard. They were greeted with Black Arm soldiers and larvae. Wario used his strong punches while Dixie used her hair. Together they defeated the Black Aliens.

They found another air saucer and rode through another poison river. They arrived to a pipe that leads upward.

"I think we can grind…" Dixie started.

"YOU ARE NOT GRINDING ON ME! I'LL BE SEEN AS A PEDOPHILE!" Wario rudely and loudly interrupted.

"I meant to say grind up that _pipe_ using this _floating disk_." Dixie finished.

They grind up they pipe and was launched to another area. The area was crawling with Black Arm Soldiers.

"We need to smash them!" Dixie suggested.

"No time!" Wario said.

Wario and Dixie avoided the aliens that were trying to attack them. Some of them even managed to escape the jail cells they were in without even trying to bust down the cell. Wario and Dixie found the second disk.

"Cool. Number two!" she celebrated.

The duo entered a room with three P.U.N. robots. Wario defeated all of them but Dixie wanted nothing to do with it.

"You're not going drag me into that!" she protested.

Defeating the robots caused the floor to rise and Wario and Dixie were able to leave. They ran into some P.U.N. robots fighting some alien soldiers.

"Stay clear," Wario ordered. But Dixie, being adventurous, helped the robots by defeating the aliens. However, the robots were firing at them.

"Hey," Dixie wondered. "If P.U.N. is on our side, why are they attacking us?"

Wario and Dixie got no another Air Saucer and rode through the river. They then saw a pipe up ahead. Wario managed to grind on it and a red ball of gas waited. He consumed it.

"Wario, your dark powers awoke because you breathed in that red gas," Dixie explained.

Wario began to glow red. But he was smart, sometimes. He was invincible. So he got off the air saucer and ran on the poison river. He had to carry Dixie though. In order to keep the power, Wario had to destroy P.U.N. robots that were hovering above the river, much to Dixie's protest.

"You're going to make the military madder," Dixie said.

"Whatever," Wario apathetically said.

Wario's evil moment was over and just in time too as he exited the river.

Wario saw that the white Magical Orb wasn't far off.

"Yea!" Wario squeaked. But Dixie held him back.

"We haven't found all the disks yet," Dixie said.

"Find them yourself, you're a big girl," Wario rudely suggested.

Wario went up and grabbed the orb.

"I've found it! The fourth Magical Orb!"

**Area: Bowser's Lair**

We find Bowser, the King of Koopas, rather ticked. Bowser is basically a giant turtle. He also has spikes on his shell, two horns that look like bull horns, and red hair. He and his soldiers were watching the Black Arms and the military duking it out from all over the world.

"Those idiots!" Bowser angrily said to his men. "They're destroying everything. How can I take over the world and expand the Koopa Empire if there is no world?"

"Find another world?" One of his soldiers idiotically answered.

Bowser spat fire at him. But he was faced with another problem. How would he defeat both the aliens and the military? He only had one choice that had a chance at working.

"I'm at my limit! I've no choice," Bowser said. "Send in my Airships!"

He then pointed away from the television with sheer bravado.

"CHARGE!" He said.

His soldiers immediately left to prepare for battle.

**Go to Part 4C**


	11. Part 3D: Wario's Halloween

Welcome to the Semi Dark path. Here Wario basically decides to stay out of it. Even though, he will still lean to the side of dark.

**Part 3D: Wario's Halloween**

**Area: A creepy castle**

Wario exited from cyberspace only to find himself in kind of room.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

He looked up at a window and saw someone flying through.

"Isn't that Bowser?" Wario asked.

Bowser is basically a giant turtle. He also has spikes on his shell, two horns that look like bull horns, and red hair. He was currently riding his Koopa Klown Kart.

"Maybe he can tell me about those black creatures," Wario said. "But then again, whenever he ISN'T the main adversary of something, he is usually a bumbling idiot."

So Wario left the room. He somehow arrived to a castle. This castle was very creepy but it was fairly far away. It looked fairly old too. For the first hundred yards or so, there was nothing really, expect for hollowed pillars. The red sky also added to its creepiness. Wario went through a pillar and busted the door at the bottom. There, he met another 'friend.'

This 'friend' was a Toad. He had red spots on his white mushroom head and wore a blue vest. It's…..Toad! the Toad. And he was very glad Wario was here.

"YOU?" Toad angrily said.

Well, Toad and Wario never really got along. In fact, Toad once battled Wario and his henchmen in a game where Toad was in some kind of puzzle game.

"You're still mad at that? You'd won didn't you?" Wario asked.

"But you are still annoying!"

"Let's drop the subject for now," Wario suggested. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, right. Toadette wondered into that creepy castle but she hasn't come back out. Will you help me look for her? After all, you two are 'secret friends'"

It's true. It only seems like Wario and the female Toad can't stand each other, but they do. When Mario threw a sixth party (which Wario complained it was too much) when Wario was teamed up with Toadette, their team name was 'Secret Friends"

"Alright, alright!" Wario said. "But if something goes screwy I'm ditching you!" Wario said.

Wario busted a door and he and Toad found themselves floating upward. It was because the floor under them contained a large fan. They exited that room and went inside another room. This room had a very large and loose floor tile. Wario went to lift it up but Toad wanted to do it.

"With those arms?" Wario rudely asked. "You probably can't pick up a piece of paper."

While Wario was laughing, Toad grabbed the tile and flipped it over with ease and it revealed a hole. Wario stopped laughing. Toad was, in fact, very strong.

"Shall we continue?"

"Uh?" Wario stammered.

Wario and Toad jump through the hole and saw a Hammer Bro and balloon shaped like a jack-o-lantern. Wario attacked the hammer guy.

"Just leave the Koopas alone!" Toad ordered.

"Why? I don't even think this their castle," Wario said.

Wario and Toad grabbed the balloon and it took them to another area. Wario saw two brown lanterns. He grabbed a torch and lit the two lanterns. It cause a some kind of spooky face to appear. Wario was able to use the face to spring him and Toad upward. There they met the owner of the castle.

He was ghost. He had a round head which was also his body. He had two stubby arms, a stubby tail, a long tongue, and sharp teeth. He also wore a crown on his head. It's King Boo!

"Hey, Wario," King Boo said. "The black creatures infiltrated my castle."

"So?" Wario said. Toad was hiding behind him.

"So, go light these special, giant lanterns with that torch you're carrying!" King Boo explained.

Wario knew King Boo. They played baseball together. He also knew he was a Boo and if Wario refused, he could wound up being scarred for life. So he had to think of a way to get him off his back. And he knew the way.

"Say, King Boo? I've got a bet for you."

"What!" King Boo squeaked. King Boo was a compulsive gambler. That's why he looked so funny when he helped Bowser invade Isle Delfino. King Boo was in charge of destroying the hotel but he got so addicted playing the slots.

"Why don't you try lighting the lanterns? And I'll give you 200 coins!" Wario said.

"Deal!" King Boo said as he flew.

"Sucker!" Wario muttered.

Wario and Toad continued their mission. They saw Koopas defending the place and they also saw a balloon.

"Those must be Bowser's soldiers," Toad said. "If they're driving off the black aliens, maybe they're not so bad after all."

Wario and Toad grabbed the balloon and it went floating toward three hollowed pillars that were in a triangle formation. They jumped down to the middle one. They saw Boos flying upward but the Boos didn't care to scare them.

"That's odd," Wario said. "Surely they would have tried to scare us! What? I'M WORTHY TO BE SCARED!"

Wario opened a door and they were in a room. The room had cracks in the wall and a dynamite pack. They could also hear someone crying.

"It's coming from the walls," Toad said.

Wario grabbed the dynamite and threw it at the cracked wall. The wall broke down to reveal a girl. She was Toad like Toad. She wore a pink dress. Her mushroom head was pink with white spots. He also had pink braided hair. It's Toadette.

"Thank you, Wario!" she cried. "But my Lil' Oink, Piggy, wandered off in the castle. You have to find him."

"D'oh!" Wario said.

Lil' Oinks are basically pigs that can come in many colors

Wario and Toad exited the room. They saw a Black Hawk of the black aliens. Wario tamed the hawk and he and Toad jumped on for the ride to the castle.

Wario piloted the hawk. They saw other Black Hawks. They began to attack Wario. With careful maneuvering, Wario evaded their attacks. Soon enough, they arrived at the castle. They entered the castle to find larvae of the black creatures. They ignored the larvae and continued.

The duo found another door. They'd opened it to reveal a crack wall. Wario busted it down to enter another room. Where the walls were closing in.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Toad screamed.

But Wario defeated enough Koopas and property to use Wario Blast. He saw two cracks on the side walls. He used Wario Blast.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The cracks broke down to reveal pathways. The duo went to the left path to find a simple lantern. Wario used the torch he still had to light it. It opened a path and revealed two Magikoopas. Wario defeated both of them and this caused the fan under the floor to activate. Wario and Toad floated upward. They saw a red goop like tube.

"That must be what the aliens use as transportation," Toad explained.

Wario and Toad entered the tube and went rolling in it. When they reached the other side, there faced a problem.

There were too many Lil' Oinks!

"Great!" Toad said sarcastically. "I have no clue which one is Toadette's."

"Well, what did I say?" Wario said. "If we came to a screwy situation, I would leave you. So, BAD BYE!"

Wario left Toad.

"jerk," Toad muttered.

Wario opened a door to reveal a loose floor tile. He lifted it up and found a hole. He jumped down a hole and landed on one of three slides.

"Whee!" Wario cheered.

Unfortunately, his glee didn't last long. He heard a vicious roar. He turned his head around to find some kind of creature chasing him. It was a large, bony monster that moved like a spider.

"MOMMY!" Wario yelled.

Wario slid as fast as he could but the monster kept up. So Wario decided to jump onto another slide. And to his luck, the next slide was faster. Soon enough, he finally made it to the end and the monster didn't bother to follow him. Wario could now search for Bowser.

Moments later, Wario saw the white Magical Orb.

"Another one. Tight!" Wario cheered

However, Bowser landed in front of Wario. Bowser was also carrying a mace.

"What are you doing here, Wario?" Bowser angrily asked.

"Look, Bowser." Wario explained. "I don't want to fight you right now. But I need that orb. I'm trying to recover my…"

Bowser interrupted. He thought what Wario was going to say was unimportant. "Enough of this trash! Those orbs belong to me. All seven of them. Nobody will get in my way. And those who are going too will be destroyed."

Bowser was looking for a fight. "So move clear or I will crush you. And you can bet I'm going to that to those black creatures."

Wario got in a battle stance.

"Now you are going to see me do something to the extreme," Bowser said. "I'M CARRYING A MACE! Now you're going down!"

Toad managed to arrive to the scene. If you want to know, he did manage to find Toadette's Lil' Oink.

"Why does he keep bothering everybody?" Toad wondered. "Let's take him down!"

Bowser jumped into the air and smashed his mace down to create a shockwave. Wario and Toad moved out of the way. Bowser did the same stunt again.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Bowser would shout every time he jumps.

Wario saw a Magikoopa trying to launch a spell at him. Wario defeated the Koopa and took his wand. Wario can use the wand but it won't be as strong because he's not a magician.

Wario fired some shots at Bowser. The shots felt like pinches to Bowser.

"Is that all you got?" Bowser insulted.

Wario decided to move far away so that Bowser wouldn't reach him while he was firing. But Bowser is not as dumb as everyone thinks he is. He threw his mace.

"TAKE THIS!"

Wario managed to dodge the mace. Now Bowser was defenseless.

"HA! Can't touch me now!" Wario gloated.

To prove that Bowser thinks his plans through, his mace returned back to him with magic. Wario stopped laughing. Bowser smiled evilly.

"You were saying?" Bowser smirked.

Wario continued to fire the wand but they harming Bowser fast enough. Bowser continued the jumping up in air and coming down with crash. Wario couldn't keep moving because he would tire soon.

Bowser was coming up to Wario until he realized something.

"Where's Toad?"

Bowser then felt someone grabbing his tail. It was Toad. Toad began to spin Bowser around.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Bowser yelled.

Toad spun around fast enough while still holding on to Bowser's tail. He then released Bowser's tail and Bowser went sailing. Bowser crashed landed with pain. Wario saw his chance and ran up to Bowser. Wario rapidly punched him. Bowser was now seeing stars.

"Oh, my head," Bowser whined. "You two are dead meat!"

Bowser slammed his mace down on Wario but Wario moved out of the way. Wario grabbed Bowser's tail now.

"Now Toad, this is how you do it."

Wario spun around. Since Wario was stronger, he was able spin Bowser around better.

"STOP! I'M GETTING SICK!" Bowser said.

Wario released Bowser and Bowser went sailing across the field. He didn't want to fight anymore. But he wanted revenge.

"Next time we meet, you are a dead man!" Bowser threatened.

The Magical Orb flew towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"Sorry Koopa. I just wanted the Orb!"

**Go to Part 4D**


	12. Part 3E: Wario's Mansion

This part is where Wario will head straight down to the Pure Dark path. Never thought you would actually see Wario do something like that?

**Part 3E: Wario's Mansion**

**Area: A creepy castle**

Wario exited from cyberspace only to find himself in kind of room.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

He looked up at a window and saw someone flying through.

"Isn't that Bowser?" Wario asked.

Bowser is basically a giant turtle. He also has spikes on his shell, two horns that look like bull horns, and red hair. He was currently riding his Koopa Klown Kart.

"Maybe he can tell me about those black creatures," Wario said. "But then again, whenever he ISN'T the main adversary of something, he is usually a bumbling idiot."

So Wario left the room. He somehow arrived to a castle. This castle was very creepy but it was fairly far away. It looked fairly old too. For the first hundred yards or so, there was nothing really, expect for hollowed pillars. The red sky also added to its creepiness. Wario went through a pillar and busted the door at the bottom. There, he met another 'friend.'

This 'friend' was a Toad. He had red spots on his white mushroom head and wore a blue vest. It's…..Toad! the Toad. And he was very glad Wario was here.

"YOU?" Toad shouted.

Actually, Toad and Wario never did get along. Also, Wario was busy and he didn't want to waste time talking to someone he didn't like. So Wario left Toad.

Wario busted a door and he found himself floating upward. It was because the floor under him contained a large fan. He exited that room and went inside another room. This room had a very large and loose floor tile. Wario lifted it up with ease

"Piece o' cake," Wario gloated. Then he thought about actual cake. "Mmm….cake."

Wario jump through the hole and saw a Hammer Bro and balloon shaped like a jack-o-lantern. Wario attacked the hammer guy.

"Why are there Koopas here?" Wario asked himself. "I don't even think this is their castle."

Wario grabbed the balloon and it took him to another area. Wario saw two brown lanterns. He grabbed a torch and lit the two lanterns. It cause a some kind of spooky face to appear. Wario was able to use the face to spring himself. There he met the owner of the castle.

He was ghost. He had a round head which was also his body. He had two stubby arms, a stubby tail, a long tongue, and sharp teeth. He also wore a crown on his head. It's King Boo!

"Hey, Wario," King Boo said. "The black creatures infiltrated my castle."

"So?" Wario said. He was hiding his uncomfort from the soul. After all, King Boo is the king of ghosts.

"So, go light these special giant lanterns with that torch you're carrying!" King Boo explained. "These lanterns will keep the creatures out."

Wario knew that helping one of Bowser's strongest allies will earn him a way to talk to Bowser. So Wario agreed to help King Boo.

Wario saw the first giant lantern. Lighting it wasn't a problem.

"Good work, Wario," King Boo said. "There's four more around the castle."

"FOUR MORE?" Wario complained.

After that whine, Wario saw Koopas defending the castle from the black aliens. Wario also saw a balloon.

"Don't harm those Koopa soldiers!" King Boo ordered.

Somehow, Wario had an impulse that he was suppose to attack them. So he did.

"CUT THAT OUT!" King Boo said.

Wario grabbed the balloon and it went floating, with King Boo following him by flying, toward three hollowed pillars that were in a triangle formation. Wario jumped down to the middle one. They saw Boos flying upward but the Boos didn't care to scare them.

"Meh," King Boo sadly said. "These aliens aren't very easy to scare. That's why my servants hasn't been scary as of late."

Wario saw a normal, stone lantern behind him. He lit it and it revealed another bouncy, spooky face. He jumped on the face and it sprung him up to another giant lantern. Wario lit the lantern.

"Yes! Two more," King Boo said.

Wario then saw a flying black alien. It was a Black Hawk. Wario knock the creature silly.

"Exterminate him!" the ghost king manically said.

"I can't. This thing can give me a ride," Wario said.

He hopped on the flying creature and flew towards the castle. King Boo followed by flying. The black alien was fussy, however. It wasn't exactly easy to control. It hit a wall of a pillar.

"Whoa!" Wario squealed. "This thing's trying to kill me."

Wario saw other flying, black aliens trying to harm him. They spat at Wario. Wario did his best riding skills to avoid the attacks. But some of the attacks hit the Black Hawk.

When Wario arrived to the castle he made a crash landing that caused the Black Hawk to disintegrate. King Boo saw alien larvae. He managed to somehow scare literary to death by making a scary face and howling.

"There's alien spawn," King Boo explained. "How can this be?"

"Well, when a mommy alien and a daddy alien…." Wario said.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT, IDIOT!"

Wario entered the castle. He was in a hallway and saw more spawned aliens. He ignored them.

"Kids are kids," Wario defended. "No matter what they are."

The other side of the hallway led back outside. Wario saw red like goop. He entered it and was transported to another area through it. He saw and grabbed a balloon. The balloon floated him to the second story where he saw another giant lantern. He lit it.

"Two more," King Boo said. "I sense that more of the intruders are coming. Move faster."

Wario opened another door to find a room with a crack on a wall. He busted the cracked wall to find himself in another room. This room's walls were beginning to close.

"I love this torture," King Boo happily said. "Slow and painful."

But Wario destroyed enough property and Koopa to use Wario Blast. He glowed red. Wario saw two cracks on two sides of the wall.

"Wario….BLAST!"

The explosion caused the walls to break down so Wario can make his escape. He saw another stone lantern and lit it with the torch he still carried. It opened a path and revealed two Magikoopas. Wario defeated both of them and this caused the fan under the floor to activate and King Boo to complain

"Who do think you enemy is, idiot?" King Boo said. Wario floated upward. He saw a red goop like tube. He entered it and it transported him to another room with the giant lantern.

"That's a giant lantern," King Boo answered. "Just don't look down."

"Why?"

Wario saw the answer. He saw pigs of different colors.

"Lil' Oinks?" Wario asked.

Ignoring the piggies, Wario lit the lantern.

"Just one more somewhere," King Boo said.

Wario busted down a door that was on the left side from where he came from. He opened the door and saw a balloon. He grabbed the balloon and it went in a circle. Wario saw stone lanterns in the air. He lit all of them the balloon passed by. This caused another path to open up. Wario entered and saw another Black Hawk.

"You better work," Wario threaten. The alien didn't understand him.

Wario tamed the creature and hopped on for a ride. While flying, Wario avoided other aliens and brick walls that connected to the castle. After a hard work of searching, Wario lit the last giant lantern.

"Nicely done! And I won't haunt you anytime soon for your reward," King Boo said and he disappeared.

"I'm one step close to getting answers from Bowser. And I'm not gonna let his minions interfere with my plans."

Moments later, Wario saw the white Magical Orb.

"Another one. Tight!" Wario cheered

However, Bowser landed in front of Wario. Bowser was also carrying a mace.

"What are you doing here, Wario?" Bowser angrily asked.

"Look, Bowser." Wario explained. "I don't want to fight you right now. But I need that orb. I'm trying to recover my…"

Bowser interrupted. He thought what Wario was going to say was unimportant. "Enough of this trash! Those orbs belong to me. All seven of them. Nobody will get in my way. And those who are going too will be destroyed."

Bowser was looking for a fight. "So move clear or I will crush you. And you can bet I'm going to that to those black creatures."

Wario got in a battle stance. "This is what I get for helping his lackeys," he thought.

"Now you are going to see me do something to the extreme," Bowser said. "I'M CARRYING A MACE! Now you're going down!"

Toad managed to arrive to the scene. He managed to complete whatever it was he was supposed to do.

"Why does he keep bothering everybody?" Toad wondered. "Let's take him down!"

"You want to help me?" Wario wondered.

"Don't flatter yourself," Toad said. "I'm just helping to stop Bowser's insanity."

Bowser jumped into the air and smashed his mace down to create a shockwave. Wario and Toad moved out of the way. Bowser did the same stunt again.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Bowser would shout every time he jumps.

Wario saw a Magikoopa trying to launch a spell at him. Wario defeated the Koopa and took his wand. Wario can use the wand but it won't be as strong because he's not a magician.

Wario fired some shots at Bowser. The shots felt like pinches to Bowser.

"Is that all you got?" Bowser insulted.

Wario decided to move far away so that Bowser wouldn't reach him while he was firing. But Bowser is not as dumb as everyone thinks he is. He threw his mace.

"TAKE THIS!"

Wario managed to dodge the mace. Now Bowser was defenseless.

"HA! Can't touch me now!" Wario gloated.

To prove that Bowser thinks his plans through, his mace returned back to him with magic. Wario stopped laughing. Bowser smiled evilly.

"You were saying?" Bowser smirked.

Wario continued to fire the wand but they harming Bowser fast enough. Bowser continued the jumping up in air and coming down with crash. Wario couldn't keep moving because he would tire soon.

Bowser was coming up to Wario until he realized something.

"Where's Toad?"

Bowser then felt someone grabbing his tail. It was Toad. Toad began to spin Bowser around.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Bowser yelled.

Toad spun around fast enough while still holding on to Bowser's tail. He then released Bowser's tail and Bowser went sailing. Bowser crashed landed with pain. Wario saw his chance and ran up to Bowser. Wario rapidly punched him. Bowser was now seeing stars.

"Oh, my head," Bowser whined. "You two are dead meat!"

Bowser slammed his mace down on Wario but Wario moved out of the way. Wario grabbed Bowser's tail now.

"Now Toad, this is how you do it."

Wario spun around. Since Wario was stronger, he was able spin Bowser around better.

"STOP! I'M GETTING SICK!" Bowser said.

Wario released Bowser and Bowser went sailing across the field. He didn't want to fight anymore. But he wanted revenge.

"Next time we meet, you are a dead man!" Bowser threatened.

The Magical Orb flew towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"Sorry Koopa. I just wanted the Orb!"

**Area: Princess Peach's Castle**

In Peach's castle, the princess was busy signing some kind of bill, until she received a message.

"Your highness, there's an emergency," the message said.

"What now?" Peach wondered.

The message continued. "It seems that are ground forces has been able to push the black creatures back. But enemy reinforcements arrived and Mushroom City is being invaded."

Peach was shocked. "How can this be?"

She ran to take a look out the window and saw the red sky.

**Go to Part 4E**


	13. Part 4A: Wario fights for the Aliens II

Wow, Wario doing heroic deeds for the sake of doing heroic deed. Nobody really expected that. Oh well, here's part 5 of the Pure Hero Wario

**Part 4A: Wario and the Alien Rumble II**

**Area: P.U.N. Base**

The P.U.N Commander was still overlooking the army between the Black Arms. And the army had the upper hand for now. Then the Bob-omb soldier came in again.

"Commander," he started. "COM Sector C3 is reporting that the black aliens have successfully been driven out of Diamond City. We've contained them in the forest and they are completely cut off from their support."

The Commander was very pleased. "Well done, Captain."

But he still wanted one more answer. "What about Wario?"

The soldier answered "Sir, we think Wario escaped into the forest with the black aliens."

"Alert all field commanders in Sector C. I'm authorizing full use of all tactical weapons. I want both black aliens and Wario stopped and buried. Failure is not an option."

"Yes sir!"

The soldier leaves to give the commands. The commander laughed to himself.

"It's over, Wario. You'll finally be exposed and eradicated for the evil that you are."

**Area: An Infected Forest**

Wario was indeed in a forest. The forest is now being a battle ground between the military and the aliens. Originally, the forest was just a typical forest that had ruins of ancient culture. Now the forest was infected because of the aliens. Red goop-like substances were hanging all over the trees. And some of the plants have been mutated to and now supported rubbery texture.

It wasn't long before Wario ran into another 'friend.' She had red hair and she had a pink crown on her head. She wore a yellow dress and the dress had a blue crest on the chest. It's Daisy.

"Hey, Wario," she said. "P.U.N. had driven the black aliens here. Want to help round up the last of them."

Normally, Wario would have joked along first but eventually agreed. But he skipped that part and decided to help. He was pretty much irritated by the black creatures.

Wario and Daisy defeated two aliens that sprung out in front of them. They also defeated to more that were attacking a soldier. However, the soldier was now firing at Wario.

"Hey, bonehead? I'D JUST HELPED YOU!" Wario shouted.

Wario avoided the fire of the soldier. He picked up a laser gun from one of the fallen aliens. Wario and Daisy saw red goop substance. They touched it and they were insanity teleported to the other side, where they met Doom's Eye.

"Wario," Doom's Eye started.

"I'm getting sick of you," Wario simply said. "Don't talk to me!"

Wario and Daisy ran past the eye.

"Who was that?" Daisy asked.

"Long story."

Wario and Daisy defeated six more aliens. Wario shot some with the laser gun while Daisy punched the rest out cold.

"Taken down by a lady!" Daisy cheered.

"The crazy thing is that I'm sure some of these creatures are female," Wario said. Then he added "……I hope."

The duo were transported through more red, alien goop. When they were released from the goop, they landed on a rubber plant and launched far.

"Stupid aliens, with their mutation of plants," Daisy angrily said. "How dare they harm flowers. They are not affiliated with Petey Piranha."

Wario and Daisy landed on a red goop slide. They slid down. They saw that P.U.N. managed to have some of the area protected. They also saw more aliens when they were closer to the bottom of the slide. Wario and Daisy jumped off the slide to attack the aliens. When they defeated all the aliens a lone P.U.N. Magikoopa began to fire spells at Wario.

"What's their problem?" Wario wondered. "For once, I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Wario and Daisy escaped the soldier and arrived in an ancient building. Black aliens were there too. Wario managed to pick up a floor tile and crush the aliens.

"Dumb pests. That's where they belong!"

Wario also gained the ability to do Wario Control. But he couldn't use it because the he might skip some aliens.

"I obtain cool powers yet I can't use it," Wario whined. "It stinks so much!"

But Wario was now invincible. Wario and Daisy arrived to an ancient canal that was still working. He saw a soldier and a robot attacking alien larvae. But they were having trouble. Wario was amused.

"HA!" Wario laughed. "They can't even take down larvae."

Wario picked up a large floor tile and dropped it on the aliens.

"Good work, Wario!" Daisy said. "There should be half of them left."

Wario went up the canal and saw three aliens. Wario shoot all of them down. Soon enough, a rocky platform began to rise. Wario and Daisy managed to get on. When the platform stopped rising, they got off and saw a spring. The spring launched themselves over ancient fences. Now they saw more aliens and enlarged, mutated cacti.

"Dang. I don't think our planet is capable of the black aliens work." Wario said.

"You think!" Daisy shouted sarcastically.

They defeated the aliens and continued. They went up another canal and found an alien worm. Wario shot at the alien to defeat it. Close up combat wouldn't have worked. Wario saw red thorny fruits. He grabbed one. He remembered eating one back at diamond city. He ate to become Crazy Wario again.

"I'm so high," he idiotically said.

Wario began spitting blobs at the aliens. The aliens fell to Wario's strange spit. Soon enough, Wario became sober again. Wario and Daisy continued only to find a rocky wall in their. Wario busted down the wall and slid down a pole. He took out alien larvae that were clung to the wall.

When Wario arrived to the bottom, he had to bust down another rocky wall. There revealed were more black aliens. It was terrorist post. And they carried shields. Wario and Daisy fought them hand to hand. The aliens fell in a matter of seconds. Wario and Daisy completed the mission.

"That's all of 'em!" Daisy celebrated.

"I won't let them get away with trying to invade this planet.

Moments later, Wario went up to Doom's Eye who was floating around. Wario was here to gloat.

"Having trouble with those P.U.N soldiers, are we?" Wario smirked.

"What a pitiful bunch!" Doom's Eye laughed.

"What'd you say?"

Doom's Eye simply laughed. Daisy was watching all of this at a distance.

"We're not here to exterminate these poor creatures. On the contrary." The eye said.

"What?" Daisy wondered. "What is he talking about?"

"What are you saying?" Wario asked the eye.

"All will be revealed….tomorrow!" Doom's Eye said.

"Tomorrow," said Daisy.

"Wario, you need your rest for tomorrow's ritual." That was all Doom's Eye would say and then Black Bull appeared.

Wario was now ticked. "You chump! You're going down!"

Wario had to fight another Black Bull. This time with Daisy's help. This Black Bull hovered only in one spot. An oval shaped rail was around him. Also, alien soldiers began to appeared and fire. Wario might find this battle long, fatal, and spirit crushing.

But Wario saw a much simpler way.

Wario defeated an alien soldier and took its laser gun. With Black Bull stationary, Wario could fire at its eye with ease. And it was working. Wario fired at the eye enough times to earn Wario Control.

"Wario…..CONTROL!"

Time slowed down around him. Wario could now finish off the alien. After a long, hard battle of less than thirty seconds, Wario defeated the monster.

"You call that a challenge?" Wario said. "I can beat myself much slower."

"That was dumb thing to say, Wario." Daisy said.

"…"

Wario and Daisy went their separate ways. Wario soon arrived near Bowser's base. He could tell because his face was almost on everything. Soon enough, he heard the sounds of rockets. He turned around to find Mario standing on a miniature rocket.

"Hello again, Wario," Mario greeted.

"Not you again!" Wario whined.

"And I love you too," Mario sarcastically retaliated. But Mario wanted to get back on the matter at hand. "Those black creatures went up to outer space. Me and some of the guys are on our way to Clockwork Castle. So I guess that means you might want to come too."

Clockwork Castle was a mystical castle in which very few people managed to actually visit. It was where not only mystical magic was performed but also it was where great scientific experiments and even legendary heroes sometimes are discovered up there. It is also rumored that the seven Star Spirits once resided there. Two other celestial spirits, Brighton the Sun and Twila the Moon, based a Mario Party board on that. Wario was interested in the castle.

"Clockwork….Castle?" Wario wondered.

"C'mon, let's-a go. Next stop: The legendary Clockwork Castle! But first…."

Mario pulled out a slug. "Remember the bet you made. If we meet again soon, you'll eat a slug."

"D'oh!"

So Wario (forcibly) ate the slug and then hopped in the rocket and the rocket flew off to its destination: Clockwork Castle.

**Go to Part 5A to continue**


	14. Part 4B: Wario the Hacker

Aren't you tired of people thinking DK is just a big, stupid, flea-bitten gorilla? Even though he can do things any human can? I know I am. Anyway, here's Part 5 of Semi Hero Wario.

**Part 4B: Wario the computer breaking hacker**

**Area: A computer room (Hehehe…)**

Here we see a famous trio of monkeys. And they were busy working with a computer. One of the monkeys, actually a gorilla, only wore a necktie with the letters 'DK' on it. It's Donkey Kong! And he was getting rather impatient.

"C'mon, Diddy. At this rate, the entire day would be killed." DK said.

"I know. That would be annoying," A female monkey added. She wore a pink hat and a pink V-top. She also had long, blonde hair. It's Dixie Kong!

"Hey, chill you guys," the third monkey said. He wore a red baseball cap with 'Nintendo' written on it. He was also wearing a red sleeveless shirt. It's Diddy Kong. He was the one trying to hack.

"I'm the only one out of the three of us who can even use a computer. And hacking isn't exactly something I can do," he defended.

Dixie grabbed Diddy's arm. "Then let me do it."

Donkey then covered Dixie's mouth. "Don't bug him! It's not as easy as it looks!"

Through DK's hand, Dixie shouted, "LET ME TRY! I THINK I CAN DO IT!" But her shouts were muffled.

Soon the door to the room opened. All three apes turned.

"A murderer?" Diddy shaken.

But it was only Wario.

"Well, well," DK said. "If it isn't Wario. Your timing is perfect."

Wario walked up to the three.

DK continued, "You know that Bowser fella better than us. Well, we're trying to hack into his computer. But don't ask why. And we don't have anymore time to waste."

Wario walked up to the computer. At first he wondered why does Bowser has a computer and how can three monkeys work a computer. But he shrugged all of that off.

"What a coinky-dink!" Wario said. "I want to know what that fat tub of lard Koopa is up to as well."

He went up to the computer and…

"HIYYA!"

He smashed his hand on the keyboard. The amazing thing is that it worked. It opened a path to a cyberspace.

"Whoa!" DK said as Wario jumped into the cyberspace.

"How did he do that?" Dixie asked.

"Who cares how," DK answered. "It worked. And this may be big."

DK put his hand Diddy's shoulder.

"Little buddy, we're counting on you!"

"Don't worry. I know what to do," Diddy said. And he too jumped into cyberspace.

**Area: Bowser's Cyberspace**

When Wario entered the computer he went at high speed through strange colored lights.

"Whee!" he squealed.

It wasn't long before Wario exited the ride and soon enough found Diddy.

"Wario, thanks for help earlier," Diddy said.

"How did you get ahead of me?" Wario asked.

"I took a faster route. Anyway, I'm here to get data from Bowser's file on these things called terminals. Care to lend a hand?"

Wario decided to help even though he still wondered"

"You're a monkey. How can you work a computer?"

The end result was Diddy giving a lecture to Wario. A young monkey giving a lecture to a grown man. The lecture consisted that of stereotypes. Diddy explained that just because he and his friends are wild animals doesn't mean they're stupid. They play sports, ride go-karts, have parties, fight evil bad guys, and most importantly, bathed, like everyone else. One hour later, Wario, in a fetal position, apologize for his idiotically.

"No problem," Diddy forgiven.

They continued they're quest. Wario knocked a Magikoopa and took his wand. But Diddy complained.

"We can't let Bowser know we're here," Diddy explained.

"Like I knew that."

They arrived to three panels that each had different colors. Wario then touch the panels and it changed colors.

"Cool."

When all panels were the same color, the pathway ahead opened. The pathway leads to another road that spiraled upward. Wario and Diddy went up the spiral path. Diddy had no trouble but Wario was exhausted.

"Feel….like….a rock!" Wario gasped.

Wario saw two more different colored panels suspended in midair. It was out of their reach too because the panels were over an abyss. So Wario fired the wand he had at one of the panels to change its color. When the panels matched colors, a bridge form to next the path. There, Diddy saw a purple hexagon tile.

"DK told me a terminal might look like that," he said.

Wario and Diddy activated the terminal and it caused them to both rise up.

"Alright, let's…." Diddy started but then something. "HEY! This isn't all of the data. The terminals aren't linked!"

Wario then saw Doom's Eye.

"Wario, now you must destroy this cyberspace as well," the eye.

"THIS one?" Wario wondered. "When was I supposed to destroy a previous one? Anyway, you're trouble and you're annoying."

Wario and Diddy ditched the eye.

"Persistent fool he has become," the eye thought to himself. "He doesn't want to incur MY wrath."

Wario and Diddy found themselves staring across the abyss. They saw four colored towers: red, yellow, green, and blue. They were currently on the blue tower.

"The terminals must be in those towers," Diddy explained. He then saw circuits that branched off the blue tower to the others.

"We must ride the circuits," Diddy said. "Don't worry though. I'm pretty sure we can control which way we go."

"Okay then," Wario agreed. "Let's go to the red tower first."

Wario and Diddy entered the circuits and went for the wild ride. When they arrived at forks of the circuits, they knew where to lean too. Soon enough, Wario and Diddy arrived to a platform that was between the yellow and red towers.

"Man," Diddy said. "Now that's what I call lighting fast."

He looked around to find Wario throwing up.

"That can't be good for the computer."

The entered another circuit and was soon enough at the red tower. Wario now saw eight panels. Four of them were only red while the rest was blue. Wario touched blue ones to change them to red. This opened the entrance to the tower.

Wario and Diddy went in and avoided Bowser's henchmen guarding the place. But one of them, a Koopa, saw them.

"Alert, Bowser," he quietly said to his partner. "He has hackers."

Wario and Diddy saw another color coded panel. Wario matched the colors of all of the panels and it caused the panels to rise. Wario and Diddy hopped on. When the panels stopped rising, Wario and Diddy entered another area and saw that a giant, purple sphere was there. Wario and Diddy were also floating.

"WHOA!" Diddy shouted. "Who put this here?"

"Who cares? We can float" Wario cheered.

The sphere had a terminal on top and the exit on the bottom. Cubes were also rotating at the around the top of the sphere. Wario floated toward the exit but Diddy didn't want to leave yet.

"There are still terminals left to find!"

"So I'll wait for you. This is becoming a waste of my time!"

So Diddy went back to find the rest. A few minutes later, Diddy came back. He did find all of the terminals.

"The one at the green tower was dumb. I nearly died trying to get it."

"You're fine now," Wario said apathetically. "So let's go."

Soon enough, Wario and Diddy were looking for another exit but were stopped by Bowser who was carrying a mace.

"So," Bowser sneered. "You sneaky Squeeks are back again, huh?"

"Crud," Diddy said. "We've been discovered."

Wario had other things on mind.

"Bowser! I need to know about my past. Why am I here? Who was I when I was young?"

Bowser scoffed at him. "You're wondering about your past? Like I can tell you something. I doubt you even had a past to begin with!"

"Why you…" Wario angrily started, but Diddy held him back.

"Ignore him. He's messing with your head. Let's kick his butt and get out of here."

Wario groaned knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Bowser was ready for action. "You sneaky little thieves! I'll tear you to pieces with my newest battle technique. I'M CARRYING A MACE!"

"All talk, and no action," Diddy shrugged. "Kinda like K.Rool."

Bowser jumped up in the air and came back down smashing his mace. Wario and Diddy moved out of the way. Wario saw a Koopa who was carrying a cannon that launched Bullet Bills. Wario defeated the Koopa and took the cannon.

"Stop!" Diddy said. "We can't let Bowser know we're here!"

"Oo" was the expression that Wario had because of Diddy's remark.

Wario fired the Bullet Bill cannon to damage Bowser.

"Is that all you've got?" Bowser said.

Diddy also used his Peanut Popguns and fired them at Bowser.

"Oh yeah…" Bowser retaliated. "I have a ranged attack too. YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

Bombs with Bowser's face on them appeared around him. Then they sent off in each direction. Wario and Diddy avoided them. But Bowser wasn't finish yet.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

"Criminy!" Wario cried as he dodged more bombs. "That quote is gonna kill us long before those bombs do."

Bowser then threw his mace. Wario launched more Bullet Bills at Wario while dodging the incoming mace. Bowser had enough.

"No more Mr. Nice Koopa!" he said.

Bowser's mace returned to him and then he threw it again. Diddy fired some more peanuts at Bowser.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!"

"STOP IT!" Wario said as he covered his ears. "I CAN'T MUCH MORE OF THAT QUOTE!"

But one of the bombs hit Wario. Wario was blasted to a wall. More Koopas, with Bullet Bill launchers, began to appear. They began firing. Wario dodged all of the bullets. He defeated the Koopas and took their cannons. Wario began to bombard Bowser with Bullet Bills. Bowser wasn't down yet.

Bowser threw his mace again. The shockwave threw Wario and Diddy in separate directions. However, Wario was now Hero Wario. He could now use Wario Control. slowed down around Wario. He headed for Bowser who was now saying "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY… THE MORE, THE MERRIER!" but it was much slower. Wario bombarded Bowser with more Bullet Bills.

Bowser couldn't hold the pain in much longer. "Ugh! You'll pay for this!"

Wario and Diddy left Bowser. But Wario was still in thought.

"I have no past? What does he mean by that?"

Wario and Diddy exited cyberspace and they both went their separate ways. Wario soon arrived near Bowser's base. He could tell because his face was almost on everything. Soon enough, he heard the sounds of rockets. He turned around to find Mario standing on a miniature rocket.

"Hello again, Wario," Mario greeted.

"Not you again!" Wario whined.

"And I love you too," Mario sarcastically retaliated. But Mario wanted to get back on the matter at hand. "Those black creatures went up to outer space. Me and some of the guys are on our way to Clockwork Castle. So I guess that means you might want to come too."

Clockwork Castle was a mystical castle in which very few people managed to actually visit. It was where not only mystical magic was performed but also it was where great scientific experiments and even legendary heroes sometimes are discovered up there. It is also rumored that the seven Star Spirits once resided there. Two other celestial spirits, Brighton the Sun and Twila the Moon, based a Mario Party board on that. Wario was interested in the castle.

"Clockwork….Castle?" Wario wondered.

"C'mon, let's-a go. Next stop: The legendary Clockwork Castle! But first…."

Mario pulled out a slug. "Remember the bet you made. If we meet again soon, you'll eat a slug."

"D'oh!"

So Wario (forcibly) ate the slug and then hopped in the rocket and the rocket flew off to its destination: Clockwork Castle.

**Go to Part 5B to continue**


	15. Part 4C: Down will come Wario

Here's the 'Sky Troops' of this paroday. Now I what you're thinking if you've played Shadow. This is where Bowser is in a hero mission because Eggman was the 'hero' of the stage right? Heh Heh. WRONG! Another character will be used as the Eggman helper in this game. Just don't hate me later for this character. Well, here's the continuation of Neutral Wario

**Part 4C: Down will come Wario, temples and ships, and all**

**Area: The temples at the canyons but are now in the sky**

Wario and the real Black Doom was riding on top of a temple. The temples were originally at the canyons but now they are in the sky.

Wario whistled. "If I knew this baby could fly, I WOULD have activated those jewels for you."

Black Doom was also proud of the temple. "I've transported this brilliant flying fortress to this planet over 2000 years ago."

"Sheesh, he's old. That would explain those wrinkles," Wario thought.

Black Doom continued not knowing Wario's current thoughts. "It's magnificent. The perfect killing machine. Ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways."

Black Doom began to notice something at a distance. A fleet of ships were heading towards them. They featured cannons that fired large cannonballs. Though they appeared primitive, they still seemed to pose a threat.

Black Doom was still confident though. "Do those fools really believe they could stop…..ME?"

Wario also began to take notice. "Isn't that…..Bowser?"

Black Doom decided to leave the situation to Wario. "Wario do not fail me." Black Doom then sank inside the temple. Wario simply smacked his lips and left.

Wario arrived to the first floating temple. There he met Doom's Eye.

"Wario, the foolish monarch still seeks to resist us," the eye explained. "Use our cannons and blow his ships out of the sky."

Wario ignored the command. "You always tell me what to do but not anyone else. I'm proud you think of me as a triumph card, but your army must help you. I'll be going now. Don't bother waiting up."

Wario left the eye. The eye was now furious.

"So we shall part ways, Wario," the eye said to himself. "But you better hope this decision will not impede the rest of your foolish judgement."

Wario then arrived to the back of the floating temple. A launcher was there and it launched Wario to another temple. There, Wario met another 'friend.' No, not friend actually. In fact, very few people like this guy.

He was Piranha Plant. He had a large, red head that consisted white stops. He had bulbous, green lips. He also had yellow flower petals around his head like a lion's mane. He had leaves he uses as hands and wings to fly. He also wore red underwear. It's Petey Piranha!

"_reiweuroinfdmnxdn_!" he said.

"Hello to you too, freak!" Wario grudged.

"_shfmnkjczsai. Sfdjhakjbskjdfbdfkj sdjkhakjdbks kjxkjzbxckjx Dmnabi. Gfkjerhbfd fkahskj._"

"Bowser sent you here to find the power sources of these temples so you destroy them, huh?" Wario translated. "And you want me to help you."

Petey nodded.

"I'm just trying to get to Bowser's flagship. So just leave me alone."

Wario continued but Petey followed. They passed a jewel inside the temple. Petey stopped and pointed.

"_fdkjafbsdaoersbai_!"

"Destroy the jewel yourself! I'm tired of people asking me to do stuff for them."

Wario and Petey exited the temple and found a spring like thing. Wario picked it up and soon enough, his body was that of a spring. He became Springy Wario from Wario Land II. He was able to bounce from floating rock to floating rock. When Wario finished the rock jumping, he reverted back to normal.

"It was nice to be bouncy again," he said.

Wario and Petey were on a path. Pillars the collapsed on the other end of the path and they were rolling toward the odd duo. Wario punched some pillars away while Petey literary used his head. Wario and Petey saw a rocket. They grabbed it and they were launched to another temple. They saw giant black aliens and another jewel.

"_djafhrsifbdsnmbfrji_!" Petey cried as he pointed to the jewel.

"Do it yourself Petey. You cheated in the Double Dash races by yourself. This shouldn't be any problem.

Wario and Petey were then launched to another temple.

"Sheesh with all of this temple launching." Wario thought.

Wario saw Black aliens fighting Koopas. He ignored all of them. Petey, however, spit acid on some of the black creatures.

It wasn't long when Wario found another spring power up. He became Springy Wario again. Wario jumped from platform to platform. He had to avoid being attacked by the aliens who were also on the platforms. Wario reverted to normal when he done. Wario and Petey saw the black aliens attacking Bowser's Airships.

"_dkjadfbnmfusfhhbzdb_."

"Defend the ships yourself, Petey. I need to get to Bowser."

Petey ate the aliens and caught up to Wario. They arrived to another temple that contained another jewel. Petey was getting upset now.

"_fnepwcnADADBAKDSBfdkasnbdiquyhdiuqggbnwd NANALDN_!"

"Watch your language! Just because you can throw up anytime at will and it doesn't do harm to your body, gives you no right to swear."

Wario and Petey arrived to another temple full of black aliens and their jewel. This time Wario broke the jewel so Petey would shut up.

"HAPPY NOW!"

"_dbjakbeuawrbafbzsifae. Skdjaskjb MAMA jhfsjhiewb_!"

"Wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

Wario and Petey then grabbed a rocket and they were launched to a floating platform inside a cloud. Their were strong winds and it was also in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"I would wind up in a turbulent cloud," Wario whined.

Wario then saw a flying alien called the Black Hawk.

"Hmm," Wario thought. "I wonder."

Wario tamed the creature and he hopped on. The Black Hawk began to take lift. Petey also followed by flying. They had to fly though diffuclt winds and other Black Hawks attacking them. The two then entered a floating cave.

"Man, everything sure is floating!"

When they exited the cave, the sky was extremely calmer. Wario got off the Black Hawk and Petey landed. Wario saw Bowser's flagship.

"There he is," Wario thought.

"_fakaebrrfamnfspoizdbnclmnshja_!"

"Go back and destroy the remaining power jewels yourself. Besides, I'm looking for another kind of jewel."

Petey then flew off to finish the mission Bowser assigned for him.

"You're not getting away from me this time Koopa," Wario said to no one in particular.

**Go to Part 5C**


	16. Part 4D: What happened 15 years ago?

This is where we find out why Black Doom thinks lowly of these 'sub creatures.' Now I'm fully aware that Mario/Wario/DK/Yoshi series are fairly happy-go-lucky. But remember, Nintendo set them in present day-equse time. I'm pretty sure that there are corruptions in the kingdoms, islands, etc. But with Mario not focusing on a story, what's the point of showing said corruptions? Anyway, here's more of Semi-Dark Wario

**Part 4D: Why does Black Doom think so lowly of the 'sub creatures'**

**Area: A forest at dawn**

Wario was simply walking through a forest. He was confused as well as concern.

"What's going on here?" He wondered. His hand was on his head as if he has a headache. "I can't get those freaky images out of my mind. And those black creatures…..How do they know me? Who was I when I just a child?"

When he came to a stop, something weird began to happen. Wario wasn't in the forest anymore. He was now in outer space.

"What the…."

"Wario….you seem troubled," a voice said.

Wario recognized the voice. It was Black Doom. He was really there behind Wario.

"You!" Wario said.

But Black Doom pointed to something "Look."

Wario does as told and saw a castle in space.

"That's the…." Wario stammered.

"Yes, that is Clockwork Castle 15 years ago," the alien leader explained.

"The castle? One and half decades ago?" Wario wondered.

Wario then saw two people running. One was teenage male wearing yellow. He had messy yellow brown hair. Wario knew who that was.

"That's me!"

The other person was dark skinned girl with red braided hair.

"Laura?" Wario asked. Then he noticed something else. Soldiers were chasing after them.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Yes, Wario. This will remind what the sub creatures did to you. Never forget that horrifying image."

Wario was then put in the actual flashback through his very eyes. He was now himself only younger. He also saw Laura.

"Wario," she said to Young Wario. "I can't just leave everyone behind. Please you need rescue everybody from P.U.N. soldiers who are being in the castle.

Young Wario, who will still be referred to as Wario, ran through two doors. He saw a fallen Toad on the ground.

"That's one of the victims. Wario, go find a 1-UP Mushroom please. They will revive you from death if you weren't dead for a long time."

Wario saw a green mushroom with light green spots on its head. It was a 1UP Mushroom. He gave it to the victim and he was revived.

"Thank goodness," Laura sighed. "He'll be alright."

Wario ran through two more doorways until he heard Black Doom's voice in his head.

"Remember! You we're attacked by the sub creatures here. You know what you must do. Finish them off!"

Wario didn't know what to do. He knew that somehow, this flashback was real and he was really in it. Anything that could cause pain will cause pain.

Wario and Laura were in another room with solders. Wario grabbed Laura's hand and they escaped.

"Wario, there are still wounded people who needs are help!" she cried.

"I wish I could help them now," Wario stated. "But these soldiers are after us."

The two entered another room. When they saw another door, P.U.N soldiers busted through the side walls. Wario took them all down.

"Please, don't hurt them!" Laura cried.

"Sorry," Wario sadly said. "But they shouldn't be here."

Wario and Laura entered another door and saw a P.U.N. Since this is in the past, the robot didn't look as advance.

"Isn't that a P.U.N. robot?" Laura asked. "Why is it here?"

Wario and Laura ran passed the robots and more soldiers. They saw dynamite and a crack on the wall. Wario grabbed the dynamite and threw it at the wall. The wall broke down revealing another path. The path leads to a hallway where soldiers are also.

"Shoot," Wario said. He had to defeat the soldiers to get through. Wario saw a 1UP Mushroom. He grabbed it and took it to a fallen Koopa. He used the Mushroom to revive the Koopa.

"The 1UP Mushroom is your father's greatest discovery." Laura complemented

"My father discovered the 1UP Mushroom?" Wario thought. "Awesome!

Wario and Laura entered another room and headed left. Soldiers were there also. When Wario defeated a soldier, he glowed red. He became Dark Wario.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The blast destroyed every soldier in the room. Laura was shocked at Wario's powers.

"Forgive me," Wario simply said.

Wario and Laura saw another fallen victim. It was a Shy Guy. But neither of them could find a 1UP Mushroom. Wario and Laura crawled under a door that didn't close all the way. They were now in a room that contained giant fans. The fans cause the friends to float to the other side of the room. Two more soldiers busted through the walls. Wario defeated them both.

"Why are the soldiers doing this to us?" Laura wondered.

The walls that the soldiers broke led to another room with giant fans. Wario and Laura floated to the other side of the room using the fans. More P.U.N. soldiers were there. Wario defeated them with ease.

Wario and Laura had to avoid more soldiers when they ran through a hallway. Wario missed the fallen person in there.

"Wario, wait! They are still wounded people who need our help."

"I'm sorry, Laura," Wario said. "I can't risk losing you."

Wario had never felt like this before. He actually cared about someone. Wario and Laura entered yet another room where three soldiers, all of them Buzzy Beetles, jumped down and surprised them. Wario defeated the turtle soldiers with no problem. He became Dark Wario again. He entered another room and saw three P.U.N. robots.

"Wario….BLAST!"

The blast destroyed all of the robots with little effort. Wario and Laura went right and found them self going down a runway.

"You always did like sliding down this runway. Remember?" Laura happily asked.

"Uh…." Wario stammered.

He didn't get a chance to answer because more soldiers broke a wall down to get them. Wario and Laura evaded the soldiers and went through the hole where the wall broke. They were in another room with more soldiers. Luckily, they saw an elevator that could take them to the upper levels. Wario distracted the soldiers so that that Laura can on the elevator to safety. Wario managed to get to the elevator too. They went up to the third floor of the castle. They would surely be safe there. However, Laura was sad.

"Those people that were injured, they needed our help."

"I'm just glad that you're safe, Laura," Wario said. "It wouldn't have been worth it."

Laura smiled.

A few moments later, Wario and Laura were in an empty room of the castle. It was a fairly big room too. They didn't have time to rest however, since a giant P.U.N. robot was hovering in front of them.

Laura gasped while Wario held her for protection. The robot looked much like a Chain Chomp. The cockpit of the pilot was where a Chomp's forehead would have been. There were thrusters at the bottom and cannons that surrounded the 'Chomp's' head.

The pilot of the robot began to speak. "Mantis platoon, Heavy Chomp reporting in. Primary target and the girl have been located. Acquiring targets. En route to intercept and destroy!

Wario was confused at all of this. "What's going on?"

Then, everything else happened in a flash. The Toad soldier pulled out a gun….

And shot Laura.

She fell to the ground.

"Wario…. help…. me…." She simply said.

Wario was now madder than he ever was before. Doom's Eye appear beside him where Laura was.

"Sub creatures," he stated. "Willing to sacrifice their own when overcome by greed. They, are a foolish race."

Wario was now evil and there was no turning back.

"Those heartless dastards! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The pilot reported to his superiors via communicator. "This is Heavy Chomp. Target has been sighted: proceeding to engage and neutralize."

"Now go!" Doom's Eye commanded. "Bring forth judgement to these sub creatures for their trespasses."

The Heavy Chomp launched a missiles at Wario. Wario dodged them with ease. But he began to notice something blue around the robot. Wario jumped onto a higher platform for protection. The Chomp fired blue energy from itself in 360 degree radius. Soon enough, the attack stopped.

"Charging Crystal Coconut Cannon," the pilot said.

The robot then spitted out aerial bombs. Wario jumped from bomb to bomb to get to the robot. When Wario got close, he rapidly punched the cannons of the robot. One of cannons fell off. Wario managed to grab it. The cannon contained homing missiles. He fired the cannons at the robot. They did a bit of damage.

"Curse you, Wario!" The pilot said.

"No!" Wario shouted. "Curse you and everyone else for harming my only friend!"

Wario fired more missiles but the cannon ran out.

"Energy charge complete!"

"Uh oh," Wario shivered.

"Crystal Coconut Cannon, FIRE!"

Wario barely managed to get to a higher platform. The robot stopped the cannon and started flying around again. Wario managed to knock off another missile cannon and took it for his own. He fired the cannon at the robot. They made a direct hit. The robot was weakening.

"Mantis platoon, Heavy Chomp reporting to HQ," The pilot said. "Requesting emergency assistance to eliminate the target."

Wario was having a ball with this. He managed to blow off more cannons off of the robot and take the ammo.

"HA!" Wario said. "Now let's see what capable of."

Heavy Chomp used its Crystal Coconut Cannon again. But Wario was clever enough to get to a higher level when that happened. Also, Wario soon became Dark Wario as glowed red.

Wario began to bombard Heavy Chomp with missiles and also:

"Wario….BLAST!"

That caused the robot to break down.

Critical damage taken to fuselage!" the pilot panicked. "We're losing……"

But he couldn't finish because the Heavy Chomp exploded with him in it. Wario was glad he won but he was still mad at the world.

"How dare they harm Laura!" Wario madly said. "Disgusting sub creatures! Get out of my sight!"

**Go to Part 5D**


	17. Part 4E: Wario's Revenge

Be honest, you would never think that Wario would do something so horrific? He's annoying: yes. He does good things when they help him: yes. But you would have never expected him to harm others just because he can. Anyway, here's Pure Dark Wario to prove you wrong

**Part 4E: Wario's Revenge**

**Area: Mushroom City Ruins**

Wario arrived to Mushroom City. Along him were a bunch of Black Arms soldiers and Black Arms giants. A hologram of Black Doom appeared before them. There was something he wanted to tell to Wario.

"Wario," Black Doom said. "Let me share with you a piece of your past. It's filled with nothing but hatred and contempt for the sub creatures."

"Hatred and contempt for the sub creatures," Wario repeated with his eyes closed.

"According to prophecies I've read in this planet, you were destined to be the ultimate warrior. But the sub creatures feared you. And wanted to destroy you… And they did!"

"How did they destroy me if I'm still alive?" Wario thought. Dropping the thought he came to realization that Black Doom was right from the very beginning. Wario's anger fumed inside him.

"Now," Black Doom continued. "You must take revenge on the sub creatures. Unleash your fury and mighty powers on them."

Black Doom disappeared and the alien soldiers went off for battle. Wario went another direction to continue the mission.

Wario was soon in the center of Mushroom City. Like Diamond City, Mushroom City was currently in ruins because of the fighting between the aliens and the military. Wario headed right where he ran into Doom's Eye.

"Wario, we have set bombs that will annihilate the city. Trigger it, and the city will be destroyed. Detonate the bombs in the next few minutes, and take revenge of these sub creatures with your own hands."

"Gotcha!"

Wario saw dynamite near a building. He detonated the dynamite to make the building collapsed. The ruins revealed a path that leads upward to the roof level. It was there is where he found the giant alien bomb.

"That is the city annihilator bomb," Doom's Eye explained. "Use a gun to detonate it."

Wario defeated an alien nearby and took his ray gun.

"What are you doing, you traitor?" Doom's Eye roared.

"I'm trying to blow up this bomb."

Wario fired at the bomb and soon enough. It exploded.

"Well done," Doom's Eye said. "Now you know what to do with the rest."

A crane had fallen and its other landed onto another roof. Wario ran across it until he met up with someone he knew.

This guy looked like Mario except he was taller and skinnier. He wore green overalls and a green hat with the letter 'L' on it. Finally, he was carrying some strange vacuum cleaner It's Luigi! He was also carrying his Poltergust 3000.

"Hey, it's Wario." Luigi said.

"Sheesh!" Wario muttered.

"Good timing. The black creatures have few bombs that are threatening to destroy then city. We only got a few minutes before all the bombs go off. You got to help us."

"No I don't. Now if you excuse me, I must be going. Gonna blow up the city… err I mean get out of here." Wario replied as he left.

"Wait," Luigi said to himself. "Did he say…..? Eh, couldn't have."

Luigi went back to finding smaller bombs and sucking them up with his vacuum. Wario continued northward. He saw a giant bomb at a distance. But he had to get over a large gap. Luckily, he saw P.U.N. sentry robots hovering in a line. He jumped on the as stepping stones to get to the bomb. He fired at the bomb and it exploded.

"Three remaining," Doom's Eye simply said.

The explosion revealed an opening. Wario went through….

But was smash by a moving weight. He was now Flat Wario from Wario Land II. But it was good thing since it was long drop down to the ground. So Wario floated all the way down without the risk of himself being killed by a great fall. When he arrived on the ground he returned to normal.

"Good gander!" Wario said.

Wario continued. He headed north and then left at another 4 way stop. He saw a bomb on the remains of a building. He went up and saw the bomb was locked up in a cage. Wario soon knew he reason. P.U.N robots dropped down from the sky and attacked him. They fired their guns. Wario managed to avoid them. He defeated the robots with a single punch. However, more robots began to appear. Luckily, Wario defeated them too. Wario picked up their guns so he can use them. The cage was unlocked so Wario fired at the bomb for it to explode.

"Hurry, Wario," Doom's Eye said. "Do not let the bomb cores run dry on the remaining two."

Wario managed to become Dark Wario. Dark Wario ran through a tunnel that was crawling with Black Arms. Wario saw a green fluid flowing around. However, as Dark Wario, he was invincible. Dark Wario ran across the fluid until he found another bomb. But like the third one, it was locked in a cage by P.U.N robots. Doom's Eye was still confident of Wario though.

"Do they believe they could stop us be sending reinforcements?" Doom's Eye gloated. "Pathetic fools!"

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The blast defeated all the robots and detonated the bomb in one fell swoop.

"One more!" Doom's Eye said. "One more and this city is done for!"

Wario's Blast also opened another path. The path was just a pole that leads upward. Wario climbed to the top. Wario saw more P.U.N. soldiers. He defeated all of them and continued on. Wario saw a rocket and he grabbed onto it. The rocket flew upward and across more green slime. Wario trekked up another collapsed building and saw a bomb at a distance. But he couldn't get over there because of the slime. Also the bomb was inside a cage because robots were over there.

"Man, now what am I going to do."

Luckily, Wario saw a P.U.N. turret. Wario jumped onto the turret. He fired at the robots. The robots couldn't do anything because their weapons didn't have such long range. They fell to Wario's raid. This caused the cage to open and reveal the bomb. Wario shot it with the turret. The city was finally destroyed.

"Well done, Wario," Doom's Eye congratulated.

"At last!" Wario said. "REVENGE……IS…..MINE!"

**Go to Part 5E**


	18. Part 5A: Wario’s Realization

This is chapter is the Lost Impact chapter. So I've decided to knock the enemy count from 35 to 20. If I did thirty five, I would have been irritated.

**Part 5A: Wario's Realization**

**Area: The rocket heading towards Clockwork Castle**

The rocket, property of the scientist, E.Gadd, Wario was on was heading towards Clockwork Castle. Clockwork Castle has been around for hundred of years. Even though, the Star Spirits managed to update the castle according to year and process of the planet. Wario, however, had more immediate matters at hand. The object that was powering the rocket was the aqua Magical Orb.

"A Magical Orb?" Wario said happily. "You guys must be poor comedians. This is like taking candy from baby. Of which I do _that_ too!"

However when Wario broke open the case containing the Magical Orb, the began to rumble and the emergency lights flashed and the warning siren sounds.

"Opps."

"_Wario! Help me!_" a sweet, female voice cried inside Wario's head.

It wasn't long when Wario had a flashback of him at the age of fifteen. He suddenly found himself at Clockwork Castle, fifteen years ago. He saw the dark skinned girl with red braided hair walk up to him.

"Laura?" Young Wario asked.

"Please, Wario! I need your help!" she said as she grabbed Wario's hand. "Your father's experiments. Something's gone terribly wrong!"

"What?"

"The research lab…it's going to be destroyed. Something must be done! Please, Wario I beg of you! Help your father and those aboard the castle! Please!"

Wario knew what to do.

"I'll be there, Laura. No matter what, I'll rescue my dad and Clockwork Castle."

Wario followed Laura to where she was talking about.

"Wario, this way," she said. "The experimental monsters are out of control. They're on a rampage. Please, you must protect the castle!"

Wario went and saw the monster Laura was talking about. It was purple and transparent. It had a tail it walked on instead of feet. It also had long hands. And its appearance made seem it was female.

"The shadowy experiments are a by-product based off a demon queen of an ancient culture." Laura explained.

Wario shuttered "Hate to wonder what would happen if that queen was released."

The experiment stretched out its arms at Wario but Wario dodged and gave a the creature a good hurting. Soon enough, the beast fell.

"Thank you! There are still more out there in the castle."

Wario and Laura went through another hallway and entered another room. They saw P.U.N. soldiers fighting another experiment. The experiment took down the soldiers with ease. Wario managed to defeat the creature.

"Man," Wario said. "Poor guys."

Wario and Laura saw an elevator and the two hopped on it went up two stories. Wario saw an experiment and another elevator. Wario defeated the experiment.

"The research experiments….their eyes seem so sad," Laura sadly said.

"Yeah," Wario agreed.

Wario and Laura went up to the third story and headed inside another room. In the room was dynamite. The next room contained an experiment. Wario used the dynamite to blow up the monster.

"I knew I could on you, Wario. I'm so sorry this all had to happen."

Wario felt happy. Someone said she could count on him. Wario and Laura went back to the elevator and went down to the first floor. They found themselves going through a long hallway. Wario saw two more research experiments and defeated them. When Wario exited the hallway, he was in another room that had two experiments. He managed to defeat both of them.

"Good job!" Laura rewarded.

They went through another long hallway where they saw three experiments. Wario defeated all three of them. When he was done, he saw the beauty of the castle.

"Such a magnificent place," he thought. "I can't believe I once lived here."

Wario exited the hallway and saw another elevator and experiment. He defeated the experiment and went up the elevator.

"The research experiments are supposed to for the better of all kinds," Laura explained. But then see added. "Why are these awful monsters here?"

"I don't know," Wario said. "But they're going down!"

Wario saw and experiment above him and a pole before him. He climbed up the pole to defeat it. He went back down the pole and went to another elevator. He went up to the third floor and found two more experiments. He defeated them. He went back down to the first floor after he saw that P.U.N. soldiers had the area defended pretty well. They entered another door and saw a fork in the hallway.

"Which way should we go?" Laura wondered.

Wario suggested right. They entered a room with an experiment. Wario defeated it. He also found a Bullet Bill launcher to use. They went back to the fork and headed to the left. They saw soldiers trying ambush an experiment on the other side of a wall that had a hole in it.

"All these brave people!" Laura simply said.

Wario went through the hole and defeated the experiment.

"Good job, Wario!" the Toad soldier said.

"Yeah," his Koopa partner agreed. "You're a good kid. Never change."

Wario felt proud. Maybe he realized helping people without any way to profit was a good thing. Wario and Laura headed right. They entered a hallway that branched to two directions. Wario and Laura went left, since right leads to a dead end. Wario saw more soldiers trying take down an experiment. Wario used his Bullet Bill launcher to defeat the experiment.

"Wario are you alright? There are only two of them left."

Wario felt giddy. They went right and entered another room. They saw the last two near dynamite. Wario shot at the dynamite. Its explosion caused the experiments to be destroyed. Laura was happy beyond belief.

"Oh, Wario thank you!" She cried happily.

"Glad I can be of help," he said. "I'll always be here for you."

Wario then began to have another flashback. This time young Wario was in some sort of escape pod. As for Laura…. She was falling down as if she was dying. And she was.

"Laura?" Wario said from inside the pod.

Unfortunately, Laura wasn't able to make it to the pod. She was dying but she remained happy. She crawled toward the pod Wario was in and spoke to him.

"Wario," she said. "You have to go. The fate of everyone depends on….you."

Those were her last words.

"LAURA!" Wario shouted as his escape pod made a course towards the planet.

Wario flashed out of his flashback.

"Laura," he sadly muttered.

Adult Wario managed to find himself with Mario. They were both running through one outer area of Clockwork Castle. Mario noticed something in the black, starry sky.

"Wario, look up there."

Wario did so and saw a black comet that passing by.

"What's that?" Wario asked.

"Every thirty years, that black comet passes by this planet." Mario answered. Then he realized something. "Hey, do you think that those black aliens are connected to that comet somehow?"

"Black…Comet?" Wario said. He collapsed on the floor holding his head with his hand. Mario looked concerned.

"Wario, are you alright?"

Wario was alright but he had thought. "I think you're right. I can somehow sense that their up there."

Wario stood back up. "That is where the answers are. I'm going to that comet."

Mario thought it was good idea to go up there too. So Wario headed for the comet to find his true destiny.

**Go to Part 6A for the Pure Hero Ending. Go to Part 6B for the Dark at last minute Ending**


	19. Part 5B: Wario’s Accident

Almost done with the semi hero path

**Part 5B: Wario's Accident**

**Area: The rocket heading towards Clockwork Castle**

The rocket, property of the scientist, E.Gadd, Wario was on was heading towards Clockwork Castle. Clockwork Castle has been around for hundred of years. Even though, the Star Spirits managed to update the castle according to year and process of the planet. Wario was also wondering about the legendary castle.

"Clockwork Castle," he muttered. "This is place is so familiar. But why?"

"This is…." Wario closed his eyes as he began to have more flashbacks. He remembered fighting a giant robot that looked like a Chain Chomp.

"Laura?" Wario thought.

Then he had another picture in his head of some kind of escape pod that heading towards the planet. However, the pod seemed to have taken a beating.

"Died?" Wario said in disbelief.

His thinking was cut short when he heard Mario talking.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mario asked.

He and Wario looked out the rocket and saw Black Hawks around the castle.

"Looks like the adventure is heating up," Mario happily said. He was always ready for an adventure. "How do the kids say it? Oh yeah. Time to ROCK N' ROLL!"

Mario looked at Wario. "Are you coming?"

Mario ran ahead. Wario stood behind for a minute but eventually followed Mario to the castle.

**Area: The outskirts of Clockwork Castle**

Wario found himself outside the castle. The outskirts of the castle contained floating platforms and debris that broke off from the castle. In Wario's hands was a walkie talkie. Mario was speaking through the other side. He was bringing up memories.

"Wario, don't you remember?" Mario asked from the walkie talkie. "Me and Luigi would come up here and play with you and Waluigi when we were seven. Remember when I told you that there were secret ways to get from the Mushroom Kingdom to the Castle? That's how we met? And this is just like old times. We're racing against each other to get a Magical Orb as if it was racing to get lunch."

Wario landed on a platform and saw Doom's Eye.

"It is about time you showed up, Wario," the eye said.

Wario tried to hide his impatience.

"The Castle's defense system is keeping our attack forces out. Destroy them, and we will take the Castle."

Wario ignored Doom's Eye request and continued his mission. Wario jumped up to another platform and saw P.U.N. robots attacking Black Hawks. Wario defeated the Black Hawks and continued. He jumped onto a higher platform and defeated more aliens.

After that, Wario saw this strange, green cylinder.

"Eh?"

Wario touched it and his body went sailing to the left. What he touched, was a gravity shifter. It changes the direction of gravity. He also saw Black Hawks flying on their sides.

"Whoa!" Wario said in shock.

Wario saw another one and it send him upward.

"It's been a long time since we've played together up here," Mario commented through the talkie. "But it's time for me to get moving."

Wario landed on another platform and saw a launcher. He was launched to another cylinder and this one send Wario downward.

"You know?" Wario wondered to himself. "Isn't a sudden change in gravity suppose do harm to you?"

Wario landed on another platform but above him a P.U.N. robot was hanging upside down.

"Weird." Wario muttered. "How come I'm the only one it's affecting? I guess I'm just special. And by special I mean cool and not special as in mentally slow."

Wario saw another green cylinder and jumped to it. He touched it and it sends him downward to another platform. Wario saw a warp pipe and he jumped in. He came out and was now in the castle.

"Warp pipe… the greatest way to travel."

Wario saw an alien hover disk. He jumped on to ride. In the next room, lava covered the floor. Wario used the disk to go across it safely.

"Good thing for this baby! Alien hover disk…..the next greatest way to travel."

Wario, still on the floating disk, went through another room filled with lava. He eventually made it to the other side of the room. Wario entered another room but he saw that the way out was too high for him to jump to. But he did saw black aliens beginning to attack him. Wario defeated the aliens and took their laser guns. A platform came down Wario and it carried him to the exit.

It was then Wario heard Mario again.

"What's wrong, Wario?" said in a mockingly tone. "Can't keep up. I'm almost there."

"Just you wait, Mario. I'm getting their."

Wario saw Black Hawks hovering in a line. He jumped on them as if they were stepping stones. When Wario jumped on the last one he became Hero Wario.

"Now it's time to sprint to the finish!" Mario said through the talkie.

"Fat chance! Wario…..CONTROL!"

Wario then sped out of the castle and through the outskirts of it. He seemed to be flying over some kind of bar. While flying, Wario saw the blue planet below him.

"Such beauty," Wario thought happily. Then in a grouchy tone he added. "I mean….eh whatever!"

Wario was heading towards the end. He could smell victory.

"No way Mario is going to beat me. He's going down!"

But what he saw disturbed him. As Wario Control was running out, Wario saw Mario holding the aqua Magical Orb. Wario's Control ran out but, because of his surprise defeat, Wario went sailing and went crashing to a wall. Wario got back to walking and walked towards Mario.

"One Magical Orb for me!"

He did his victory movements like he did whenever he got a Shine Sprite from Mario Sunshine.

"Yahoo!"

"CRUD!" Wario yelled.

But Wario didn't complain for long when Mario gave the orb to him.

"What?"

"Well, you have four orbs," Mario explained. "And you're looking for the rest so you can find answers. I thought it would have been selfish of me to keep the orb."

Wario was speechless. "Uh…….UH!"

"You're welcome, Wario. I've got to look for something that's in the castle anyway. We'll meet back later. Good bye!"

Mario ran off.

**Area: Inside Clockwork Castle**

Wario had received the fifth Magical Orb. But he was still complaining.

For crying out loud!" Wario angrily said. He was upset about everything mysterious happening to him. "What does this mean? Those flashbacks….that stupid Koopa's words about me not having a past? Nothing is making sense. I'm beginning to think none of it was even real."

However, one person was coming up to Wario that would cause him to change his mind. It was a fairly old Toad. And he was carrying a loaded handgun. It was the P.U.N. Commander, but Wario didn't know that.

"It's been a long time, Wario," the old Toad said as he pointed his gun at Wario.

Wario, of course, was the defensive. "What? Who are you, gramps! And how do you know my name?"

"I know you! Wario, the son of two people who were loons! You killed everyone I loved."

Wario was in disbelief. "I never killed anyone," he thought.

"My family…. And more importantly, Laura. I've been waiting all my life for this day!"

Wario was shocked beyond belief. "WHAT? Me killed Laura?"

The Commander began to tell his tale. He was at Clockwork Castle. He looked as if he was in his mid twenties. We also see Laura. However, she looked only as if she was three. We see the commander holding Laura in his arms.

"Laura was like a daughter to me," the Commander explained. "She and few other great people were only family I knew. And because of you, Wario, she was killed."

The young Commander put Laura down. She began to wonder off. However, the Commander noticed someone through the glass window of a door. There were actually four people in there. A man, a woman, a baby, and more importantly…..

Black Doom!

The young Commander was horrified when he saw Black Doom holding the baby. Worse, the baby wore a yellow hat and purple overalls.

The P.U.N. Commander continued speaking through voiceover. "Witnessing it all, the plan to create that horrifying evil demon that was you, the black creature, and your insane parents who unleashed it all."

When the Commander finished his story, Wario was too shock for words but he managed to speak.

"So, my birth….was because of Black Doom?"

The Commander was still furious. "You can't fool me. It's not just about Laura. Thanks to you, fifteen years later, everyone I knew and loved was killed when Clockwork Castle destroyed because the soldiers were looking for you. Worst of all, my family. At long last, justice is served!"

The Commander now had his chance. He fired his gun at Wario to end his life.

But when he looked to see what happened, Wario wasn't there. He frantically searched in front of him to see where he was.

"If what you say is true," a voice said. "Then, for once, I will respectfully accept my fate."

It was Wario. He somehow managed to use Wario Control and warp behind the Commander to avoid getting killed. Wario appeared to be in shame as he held his head down and his eyes closed. But the Commander was now curious.

"You mean to tell me you really don't remember anything?" he asked.

Wario began to walk away. "I just need more time to uncover the real truth."

As Wario walked away, the Commander looked at his gun. With guilt overwhelming him, he fell to his knees.

**Go to Part 6C for the hero ending or Part 6D for the dark ending**


	20. Part 5C: Wario’s Horrible Discovery

Altough hard, I managed to somehow fit Wario near the ending of the Neutral Path.

**Part 5C: Wario's Horrible Discovery**

**Area: Bowser's base in a forest**

All was quiet around the base. You could tell that it was Bowser's base due to the fact that his faces were plastered on almost everything. Around this time, Wario, using Wario Control, teleported to the base.

"Warping is fun!" Wario thought with his eyes closed.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw someone wearing the same shoes as he was.

"What?" he thought still.

When he looked to see who it was, it was extremely disturbing for Wario. For the person wearing shoes similar to Wario's…..

Was someone that looked Wario!

"What the?" Wario shouted. He backflipped away and landed on his butt. There standing before him, were a lot of Warios standing in a line.

"How can this be?" Wario said to the other Warios. "Who are you?"

However, the other Warios seemed to be incapable of speech because they didn't answer back. Wario soon heard Bowser flying over with in his Koopa Klown Car. Bowser didn't notice THE Wario.

"Attention, Wario Androids!" the turtle tyrant said. "The Koopa Kingdom is strong but those black aliens are formidable foes. I'm returning to base to devise a new plan."

Bowser flew away, Wario was still shocked with disbelief.

"Wario….Android?" he said to himself. "Could I possibly…. be one too?"

A few minutes later, Wario was in another area of the base. P.U.N. robots were fighting Bowser's Koopas. Wario saw a blimp flying in a distance. But Wario ran into someone. He looked a lot like Bowser, if he was younger. Most of the features that Bowser had were also on this person, except much small. He also had a bandana around his neck. It's Bowser Jr.!

"Wario, you meathead!" he said.

"Get away from me brat!" Wario ordered.

"But I need your help!" Bowser Jr. explained. "My papa needs to get back home. He needs to restore order there. Can you help me destroy these robots that are on my papa's tail."

"Give me some info!" Wario demanded. He wanted to know about the androids.

"NO!" Jr. rejected.

"Brat! Well screw your father then!" Wario fumed and he stormed off.

Bowser Jr. shouted to Wario. "I'm telling papa on you!"

"Good! There are some things I need to ask your lard father anyway!"

Wario ran further. He avoided two Hammer Bros who charged at him. It wasn't very long when Wario ran into another person. Actually, he wasn't a person per se but a robot. He was a dark gray robot. The robot was tall and had long arms and legs. His face had a huge red circle on it. It's Nightmare from Super Mario Strikers! He saw Wario.

"Are you…." The robot began. "the original?"

Knowing Wario couldn't properly answer the question, the robot continued. "If you are searching for Bowser, the coward had fled aboard his ship, the Para Bowser. If you have a need to confront him, then help me ground his vessel."

Wario thought for moment. He sure wanted to bring Bowser down, but he thought doing that might kill him and then Wario will never get the answers he needs.

"We'll see," Wario said.

Wario and Nightmare defeated some Koopas that were attacking them. The Para Bowser was now going higher.

"Para Bowser ascending," Nightmare pointed out.

However, Wario took a lower path and jump on P.U.N. robots as stepping stones.

"Reassessed target priorities!" Nightmare ordered.

"Bah!" Wario said. Then he asked something, "By the way, why are you against Bowser? I thought you were on his side."

"When my comrades and I lost the soccer tournament, Bowser had my team was grinded and melded into statues of Bowser's likeness. I escaped from Bowser's clutches to avoid such a fate and now wish to have my revenge."

"Deep," Wario said. "At least it's not because you're just trying to prove you're stronger like some one dimensional robot."

Wario and Nightmare saw a rail.

"This rail can be used for grinding," Nightmare explained.

"No! The last time I heard was from a female monkey. But a robot?"

Wario eventually got on the rail and grind on it. Nightmare was using the actual method of grinding.

Wario was grinding on his butt. Luckily, it didn't hurt him.

They finished their grinding session and saw the Para Bowser float through a tunnel. Wario and Nightmare defeated some Koopas blocking their path. Defeating caused the door they were guarding to open. Wario and Nightmare entered and found more Koopas. They defeated them with ease. Wario even took a Bullet Bill launcher. After that, Wario Androids jumped down and attack.

"Grr!" Wario growled.

The Wario Androids began to fire missiles. Wario and Nightmare dodged them with ease. Wario used the Bullet Bill launcher to defeat the A.I. foes.

The floor rise and Wario and Nightmare went to the exit. They saw a rocket and grabbed on to get a ride to the other side. They saw Hammer Bros battling a Toad soldier who was in a giant robot walker. Wario ignored them but Nightmare wanted to defeat some Koopas.

"Koopas detected! Eliminate enemy!"

"Yeah, that's not one dimensional!" Wario sarcastically said.

Wario saw the Para Bowser still flying by. Wario and Nightmare saw two paths: An upper route and a lower route. They took the lower route. Wario jumped on some P.U.N. robots to get across to the next platform.

"We are here to face Bowser," Nightmare said.

Wario saw a platform elevating upward. He and Nightmare got on and went up. They saw Magikoopas blocking the entrance. Wario defeated all of them with one blast of the launcher. The door opened and Wario entered.

"Error!" Nightmare shouted.

"What?"

"How does a base this large remains undetected? Error!"

They entered the door and fought more Wario Androids. Wario couldn't target them very well so he decided hand to hand combat. But that didn't work either sense the androids could also use his attacks. Nightmare fired lighting at the androids to shut them down.

"Wario Copy combat skills unacceptable! Most likely a defected unit!"

"Easy to say that because they WEREN'T YOUR COPY!"

Wario and Nightmare exited the room and grind down another rail. The Para Bowser was also floating below.

"Para Bowser descending!"

"I'm not blind!" Wario said.

Wario and Nightmare grind the rail and entered another room.

"I am stronger than Bowser!" Nightmare proclaimed. "I will prove my superiority!"

Wario and Nightmare had to fight one more trio of Wario Androids. However, Wario had defeated enough P.U.N. robots and Koopas to use Wario Blast and Wario Control. He was glowing an immense purple.

"What's going on?" Wario said. But then he felt power floating though him. "Aww well doesn't matter. Here it comes. Wario…..BLASTROL!"

Wario then zipped off in super speed with Nightmare hanging on. And while he was doing that, everything was being destroyed within a twenty yard radius of an intense. When Wario stopped, he turned around to see the destruction he has caused.

"Wario Blastrol?" Nightmare said.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that name. It's the name I made! Wario Blastrol! Not a bad name to be honest."

Wario and Nightmare saw the entrance to another room. This entrance was different because Bowser's head was atop it. The room was just a big room with and round, elevated platform in the middle. Wario also saw the Para Bowser floating to building's back end. Wario and Nightmare entered the room. Nightmare sensed someone.

"Bowser presence detected. Approaching this direction." Nightmare answered.

He was right too. Bowser appeared before the two. He was carrying a large mace. Bowser also had some of his minions with them. When he saw Wario and Nightmare, he scoffed.

"Wario and Nightmare?" Boswer said. "Why you traitors? You two are going to stop ME? Why don't you two get out of my way!"

Nightmare got on the defense but Wario held his arm in front of him to stop. Wario only had one question he want the answer too.

"Bowser," Wario desperately said. "I need to know. Those androids that looked like me, am I one of them too?"

Bowser's answer will change Wario's view on life.

"Yes."

"What?" Wario said in total disbelief.

"You and Nightmare are my creations," Bowser explained. "But you both betrayed by still being alive. So now, I will destroy you both and turn you into ice cubes!"

Wario was speechless. Nightmare however, was ready for battle.

"Bowser, I will defeat you once and for all!"

"This is what you get for turning against your master!" Bowser roared.

Bowser blew stream of fire at his enemies. Wario and Nightmare dodged the flames.

"Engaged combat! Battle initiated!" Nightmare said.

Wario and Nightmare couldn't attack Bowser yet, because Bowser was out of there reach standing on the higher platform. Wario Androids threw missiles while Koopas with Bullet Bill launchers also attacked. Wario defeated some Koopas and took their Bullet Bills launchers. Wario saw a rocket on one end of the room. Nightmare was busy fighting the androids.

Wario went straight to the rocket while avoiding Bowser's fire breath. Wario grabbed the rocket and went flying high. Wario then used a parachute to float down to safety while firing Bullet Bills at Bowser.

"Ugh! Know your place android!" Bowser yelled.

Wario continued to fire Bullet Bills. Nightmare had just defeated the last henchmen. Bowser was now steamed.

"That's it!" Bowser said. "No more Mr. Nice King!"

Bowser jumped up in the air and came crashing down, mace first.

"Lights out!"

Wario and Nightmare jumped out of the way. Nightmare fired lighting to shock Bowser.

"Argh!" Bowser yelled.

Bowser spat more fire but Nightmare dodged it. Wario fired more Bullet Bills at Bowser's back.

"No way, inferiors will defeat me!" Bowser gloated. He blew more fire but Wario and Nightmare dodged it and moved behind Bowser.

"Where'd you go?" Bowser wondered.

Wario fired more Bullet Bills at Bowser's back. Bowser has had enough.

"Next time we meet you won't be so lucky. Just you wait and see."

Bowser ran off. The aqua Magical Orb flew towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"An android? Me? You're lying!" Wario said.

Moments later, Wario was standing by himself on the outskirts of Bowser's base. Nightmare went ahead to see where Bowser was hiding. While standing there, Wario began to act funny.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm!" he laughed that was kind of twisted.

Wario then began to have another flashback. He was having a flashback of him fighting a giant clown. He also then had another flashback of being crushed by clown's giant hands. Wario then realized what happened.

"Everything is starting to make sense," Wario thought. "This Wario the Warrior everyone keeps referring to, is that fat guy. And now he's dead by the hands of some ugly clown. I must be the original copy. I must be the first android Bowser created. And that's why my memories are gone. They weren't real. They were just implants of Bowser's from own schemes. We'll anyway; I now know what I have to do."

Wario looked north to where Nightmare went off to. "Koopa! I'm sending you straight to the demonic place you created me from!" Wario ran off to find Bowser.

**The Three Endings I promised at the beginning of the Neutral Path. Go to Part 6E for the hero ending, Part 6F for the NEUTRAL ending, or Part 6G for the dark ending.**


	21. Part 5D: Wario's Last Effort of Kindness

**Part 5D: Wario's Last Effort of Kindness**

**Area: Peach's Castle in Mushroom City**

Princess Peach stood in front of the window. She was looking out at the city and she looked rather miserable. Seconds later, the P.U.N. Commander and two Noki soldiers came in. They saluted to the princess but she didn't see.

"Ma'am, your vessel is ready. We must leave now," the Commander ordered.

Peach didn't move.

"Your highness, please," the Commander said with a little beg in his voice.

Peach was still looking. "Why can't I…..Why can't I succeed at my duty to protect our kingdom." She was still upset about all of this.

The Commander however, was still confident. "Your highness, it's not over we can continue to fight."

Peach turned around.

"Those black aliens make rendered us unable for now ma'am, but we will rally. You must keep your kingdom strong and united."

Peach felt somewhat better. "Yes," she agreed. "We must keep the kingdom united. No matter what they do to us, we will never surrender to those barbarians."

She looked at the picture of Mario and Luigi. "This much I've learned from them."

The Commander walked up to Peach. "Ma'am, we must hurry."

The princess was escorted by the soldiers to the vessel. The Commander stayed behind for a bit.

"The black aliens will fell their own bloody murder!"

Outside of Peach's Castle, there stood Wario and Black Doom. They see a pink craft flying toward a very large flying ship.

"What a pathetic sight," Black Doom spat. "Wario, follow them! Make sure they understand our situation."

Wario soon headed for the direction of the ship.

**Area: Inside the large, flying ship**

When Wario first entered the place, he saw someone he knew. He was a green dinosaur with red scales, a red saddle on his back, and wore red shoes. It's Yoshi! And he had a panicked looked on his face.

"Wario! We're really screwed now!" he panicked. "The black creatures are after Peach's escape pod. We must stop them and save Peach!"

Wario walked right the young dino. "Shove it! I'm just here looking for something."

Wario ran into a hallway and defeated two P.U.N. robots. As he continued to run through the hallway, he saw black aliens busting through closed windows.

"Now that's what I call making an entrance," he uttered to himself.

Wario exited the hallway and jump over laser turrets. He entered another hallway and saw Doom's Eye.

"Wario, go!" Doom's Eye quickly ordered.

"Sheesh!"

"Destroy that craft and kill their leader. Then watch its effects on the sub creatures."

Wario thought about this. Sure he and Peach never really got along. But he never really despised her so much up to the point of killing her.

"I'll help him fight off the robots but that's it," Wario suggested.

Wario defeated a P.U.N. robot battling a black alien. He ran through another hallway and saw defeated two more robots. In the next hallway, he saw through a glass ceiling, a pink craft. He entered another area where it branched off into two parts.

"Send the pod to the right hand path to slow it down," the eye ordered.

Wario ignored him, and he went right while the pod went left. The right path was full of P.U.N. robots. One by one, Wario defeated the robot.

"Sub creature weapons. Mere toys. Destroy them all!" Doom's Eye said.

Soon enough, Wario became Dark Wario.

"Wario…. BLAST!"

The blast defeated many robots that were coming for him. Wario saw more in his way.

"Wario……BLAST!"

None of the robots remain standing after that. Wario exited the area and was now heading outside of the ship. But the ship was high in the air. Wario saw a rail. He was able to grind on it by sliding along his tushy.

"Cool!" Wario thought.

He was able to make it to the other side.

"This will be the last time the planet will ever see the sun," Doom's Eye proclaimed.

Wario had to defeat an alien soldier to open the door. Wario saw a fan lowing hard on the other side. When the fan stopped moving, Wario dashed. But when he saw the fan began to move, he grabbed on a pole that was suspended on the ceiling. The fan wasn't able to get Wario off. When the fan stopped again, Wario let go of the pole and dashed to the end. He climbed up a vertical pole and entered another room. He saw black aliens on the bottom of the room and P.U.N. robots at the top. Wario realized that the door to the next place was locked because of a Black Arm Giant.

"Good grief," Wario sighed.

He defeated the alien and that caused the door to open. Through another glass ceiling, Wario saw Peach's escape pod again. He soon ran into another room that split off into left and right.

"Send the pod to the left." Doom's Eye said.

Wario saw a giant arrow pointing to the right. So he moved the arrow to point left. The pod went left. Wario went right. He saw Yoshi fighting a Black Arm Giant. Yoshi wasn't having much trouble though. Wario ignored Yoshi and continued. Down through the path, Wario ran by many Black Arm giants.

"How do they get so big anyway?" Wario thought. "Steroids!"

Wario saw another rail and he grind on it. It lead Wario to the outside and back inside to another hallway with a giant fan at the end. Wario did the same procedure as before to make it across. Wario entered another room with alien giants that sealed off the door. He had to defeat all three of them to open the door.

"Wario," Doom's Eye said. "Stop at once!"

"How else am I going to make it through?"

He entered the door and went through another. The next one lead to outside again. Wario saw the earth way below.

"What's wrong Wario?" the eye asked. "Surely you're not afraid of heights."

Wario twitched. He jumped up to a higher platform. He then use P.U.N. robots as stepping stones to get across to the other side to safety. Wario slid down another door. He entered another room and saw that a door was being locked by the black giants.

" !" Wario shouted.

He defeated the black alien.

"What are you doing you traitor!" Doom's Eye said.

" !" Wario thought.

Wario entered a door and rode down a platform that went downward. He also Peach's aircraft floating down in front of him.

"Wario, this is your chance!" Doom's Eye said. "Destroy the pod."

Wario however, didn't even try to. The elevator stopped moving and Wario entered the room it stopped in front of. The aircraft went off in another direction. Wario ran through a hallway and saw the aqua Magical Orb.

"Pay that no heed!" Doom's Eye said angrily. "You must kill the sub creature leader first!"

"Whatever to you then. I'm just going to have to find my memories for myself!" Wario said.

A few minutes later, Wario was still in the ship. The five Magical Orbs floated around him.

"This makes five orb, baby!" Wario said. Then he remembered what Black Doom told him.

"_The day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Magical Orbs, and bring them to me – as promised._"

"Okay," Wario said. "I just need to find the remaining two orbs. Then and only then, will I'll be able to find out, who I am!"

Wario then heard Black Doom's voice as if it was coming from nowhere.

"Wario, we seem to have a problem with rats running loose in our base," the voice bellowed. "Return immediately to the Black Comet and exterminate them."

Wario was slightly confused. "The Black Comet?"

We see some kind of comet pass by the planet.

**Go to Part 6H for the hero ending or Part 6I for the dark ending.**


	22. Part 5E: Wario's Destruction and RAWKING

**Part 5E: Wario's Destruction and His time to RAWK**

**Area: Above the planet's atmosphere**

"So, you've finally come to realize just how abominable these sub creatures are."

It was Black Doom who spoke. He and Wario were hovering through above the planet. They were in space. Wario now had a deep hatred in his heart. He wanted to destroy the 'sub creatures'

"It's time to make all final preparations for our ritual," Black Doom continued. "Hidden inside Clockwork Castle is the most powerful weapon, able to pierce stars….. the Armageddon Cannon."

"Tastes like….my cat," Wario said in a zombie like tone. Then he realized what he said. "Oops! I mean….. piercing….the stars."

"That right," the alien leader answered. "The seven Magical Orbs are needed to demonstrate its full power, or tomorrow's prosperity ritual will all be for nothing."

"Wait a minute, what prosperity ritual that's tomorrow?" Wario asked.

Black Doom didn't answer. "Now go! What fools. The Star Spirits allowed the creation of the Armageddon Cannon to protect the sub creatures from terror; instead… it will be used to destroy all kind"

A Black Hawk flies toward Wario. He got hopped on the creature and flew away.

**Area: The outskirts of Clockwork Castle**

Clockwork Castle was a mystical castle in which very few people managed to actually visit. It was where not only mystical magic was performed but also it was where great scientific experiments and even legendary heroes sometimes are discovered up there. It is also rumored that the seven Star Spirits once resided there. Two other celestial spirits, Brighton the Sun and Twila the Moon, based a Mario Party board on that. On the outside surrounding the castle, magical defensive barriers kept unwanted intruders out.

Wario exited a hallway and saw Doom's Eye.

"Wario, the promise time is near," it said. "Our soldiers are amassing to take the castle. Destroy the defense units so that are attack force can get through."

Wario saw a golden Black Hawk, the Black Volt, and hopped on it to ride. The Volt then went flying with Wario as pilot.

"The Black Volt will take you to the Armageddon Cannon," the eye explained.

Wario flew on the Volt. He saw two Black Hawks but he ignored them. Wario used careful maneuvering to avoid debris floating around. Wario saw P.U.N robots. The Black Volt fired at them with some kind of projectile.

"Whoa!" Wario said.

Wario saw barriers but Doom's Eye told him to ignored them. Wario soon saw the first defense unit. He ordered the Black Volt to shoot at it. Rapidly firing ammo, the Black Volt managed to destroy the defenses.

"One down," Doom's Eye said.

The destruction of the unit opened a new path to continue. Wario went flying down and managed to destroy meteors that nearby. Wario still went downward and saw his blue planet.

"Soon, the planet will cease to be blue," Doom's Eye threaten.

Wario soon saw more barriers and P.U.N. robots. He defeated the robots.

"Well done, Wario."

"Piece o' cake. Mmmm…….cake."

Wario still had plenty of ways to go. He defeated more robots along the way. Soon enough he saw the next defense unit. He used the Black Volt to defeat.

"Two more… soon the Castle's defenses will collapsed," Doom's Eye said.

Wario soon saw cannons firing at him. The cannons' attacks hit the Black Volt. It was moderately damaged, but it still hold Wario okay.

"Man," Wario sighed. "I need to be more careful."

Wario soon saw more cannons. He accelerated the pace of the Black Volt to avoid the firing. Wario banked the Hawk left and saw a defense unit up ahead. It was being blocked by more cannons.

"Great," Wario sarcastically muttered.

Wario avoided the cannons and destroyed the defense unit.

"Hmph, three down and one remains," Doom's Eye boasted.

But their was a problem. The cannons turned around and fired at Wario's ride. The Black Volt took heavy damaged. Green ooze was squirting out of its body.

Oh man," Wario panicked. "This thing can't take much more."

But Wario knew he had to continue. He decided to avoid fighting by passing the P.U.N. weapons. Soon enough, he saw the last defense unit. Guarding it was more cannons.

"Here go nothing," Wario thought.

He made the Black Volt fire a bombardment of ammo at the unit at a range out of the cannons' fire. His plan worked. The last unit was destroyed.

"The Castle is defenseless!" Doom's Eye proclaimed.

Wario landed on a safe area. The Black Volt wobbly flew off.

"The Armageddon Cannon is this way," Wario said. Then he thought, "Write your wills you despicable sub creatures."

A moment later, Wario was heading toward the Armageddon Cannon. But he couldn't get their yet. Standing before him, was a large, floating tank. The tank was manned by a Noki inside it. The tank was blue and had eight missile cannons around it. The pilot began to speak.

"Clockwork Castle to Headquarted. Clockwork Castle to Headquarters. Come in! Come in! Subject Wario has penetrated the Castle! He's heading towards the control room of the Armageddon Cannon."

The P.U.N Commander spoke on the other end of the radio. "Come in, Armageddon Cannon! He must be stopped at all costs! Take him out…..that's an order!

"Ten-four. Copy that!" The pilot answered. "This is Clockwork Castle Defense Unit, Blue Rawk Hawk! I am engaging the terrorist."

"Rawk Hawk?" Wario mocked. "You fools ran out names to call your machines? You had to use the name of a second rate wrestler?"

"Wario," Doom's Eye said. "Let your lust for revenge give you the power you need."

They were fighting Blue Rawk Hawk on platform. Another platform, a smaller, donut shaped platform was higher up. The only way to get up there was to springs that the lower platform had. Wario used the spring to get up to the second platform. He saw the Blue Rawk Hawk firing some kind of blue shockwave. The Hawk then flew up to Wario's level. When it did, Wario punched the machine.

"This is Blue Rawk Hawk! I am being attacked by the subject. Moving into attack mode!"

The Hawk fired missiles but Wario avoided them with ease. Wario managed to knock a cannon out of the machines. He went down to the lower platform to get it.

"Crystal Coconut Cannon….FIRE!" the pilot said.

The blue shockwave missed Wario because the Hawk was still up there. Wario grabbed the cannon and went back to the upper platform. He started to fire it at the Rawk Hawk. The machine took some damage. The Blue Rawk Hawk then flew over Wario and tried to drop bombs on him. Wario avoided and countered with the cannon he took. The machine was almost done for.

"This is Blue Rawk Hawk. Situation critical! Requesting assistance! He's….too strong!"

"Yes!" Wario snickered. "I am too strong!"

The Blue Rawk Hawk then fired tons of missiles. Wario barely avoided them. Wario saw that more cannons had broken off. He went down to pick them up. The Blue Rawk Hawk also floated down.

"Crystal Coconut Cannon….FIRE!"

Wario had to duck to avoid the incoming attack. He felt the heat of the attack. When the attack was finished, Wario looked madder.

"How dare you do that to the great Wario!" he shouted.

Wario went back to the upper section where his foe followed. This time the Blue Rawk Hawk didn't get a chance before Wario fired his missiles at it. The Blue Hawk couldn't take much more. It started to stammer in the air.

"HQ!" the pilot panicked. "Do you read? HQ!"

The Blue Rawk Hawk then began to fall back to the planet below.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" the pilot screamed what possibly could be his last scream.

The aqua Magical Orb floated towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"The planet puncturing Armageddon Cannon!" he said. "You guys are really screwed now!"

After that, Black Doom was ready to mark his claim. He made a broadcast to the world through telepathy, of his reason for being here.

"We are the Black Arms!" he began. "We have come to rule this planet. Any resistnace will be futile and will result n death!"

Views of cities being destroyed by the creatures were being shown. We see destroyed tanks, cars, and even buildings. The people in the P.U.N . Fortress also heard Doom's speech.

"You sub creatures, are so pathetic!"

"Curse you, demons!" the P.U.N. Commander said.

Even Peach also heard this foes speech.

"As of now this planet is MINE!"

"You're insane," Peach started. "We will not…"

She was interrupted though when she heard this.

"And now, we will exterminated ALL of the world's leaders who resist!"

Peach gasped. "WHAT?"

Back up at Clockwork Castle, something terrible was beginning to happen. The roof spilt apart to reveal what looked like the legendary Star Wand. Except a black star was on it. It was the Armageddon Cannon!

"Annihilation for this planet is near," Black Doom began to finish. "It's time to witness your demise and despair!"

The Armageddon Cannon fired a black beam towards the planet. On its way to the surface, it destroyed two airplanes. When it hit the surface, the target was Mushroom City. When it struck, buildings' lights shut down. Also to matters worse, the black beam began to spread out and engulf the entire city.

When all of it was done, you can see, in space, the only thing left of Mushroom City was giant, hot, red crater. Black Doom simply laughed at the destruction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**Area: P.U.N. Fortress**

A pink aircraft landed in the base. Several P.U.N. soldiers ran to the craft. The craft had Princess Peach on the inside. She was a bit injured during all of this. The P.U.N. Commander had to support her walking on the way to the war room. The Commander allowed Peach to sit in his chair.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the commander asked.

Peach didn't care. "Forget about me for now. What about the people of Mushroom City." As a princess, her people came first.

The Commander smiled. "No need to worry, your highness. Orders were issued yesterday and everyone has evacuated to the safe zone."

Peach felt the weight of the world released of her shoulders. "Very good, Commander."

However, they couldn't relax for long. A warning siren was signaling. A Bob-omb soldier came in and saluted.

"Now what's going on?" the Commander asked.

"Commander! The invaders! Estimated a thousand black aliens inbound. They've penetrated our outer perimeter!"

"WHAT?" both the Commander and Peach worriedly said. But there were more bad news coming.

"According to reports, Wario has also been seen with the black aliens!"

Peach held her head in disbelief. "Wario? I know he's not kind man… but I still can't believe it."

The Commander now saw his chance. "So he finally decided to show himself? Attention all command units. Prepare all battle mechs Prepare all units to strike incoming vessels. Mobilize Diablon!"

The Bob-omb soldier was worried. "But sir, it's not ready yet!"

"I DON'T CARE!" the Commander shouted which surprised Peach. "We have no other option. We must protect the princess and the Magical Orbs at all costs!"

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted and then left.

"Wario, you demon. It's been 30 years! Justice will finally be served," the Commander as he readies a handgun.

Wario had recently arrived to the P.U.N. Fortress. He see the pink plane Peach had took to get here.

"_Wario_," a voice said in Wario's head. "_I'm counting on you_."

"I know, pops. The ultimate warrior born to bring peace and justice. Now, I know what I have to do," Wario declared. He nodded to no one but himself and took on this last challenge.

**Go to Part 6J for the Hero at last minute ending or Part 6I for the Pure Dark Ending.**


	23. Part 6A: Wario! A Legendary Hero

Here it is: The one of the two final chapters of Pure Heroic Wario. This is the Hero ending. Meaning, Wario was a hero all the way through.

* * *

**Part 6A: Wario! A Legendary Hero**

**Area: Black Comet**

Black Comet was the base of the Black Arms. Wario had gotten this far, he's not turning back now. Inside the Black Comet, it was hollowed out for aliens. The comet was also about three times as big as an asteroid.

"I can feel them," Wario said about the aliens. "They're everywhere."

Of course, that was to be expected because Black Hawks were flying over him. Wario ran a few yards and saw Mario.

"Well, Wario," he said. "Looks like we climax of this little parody. Time to make the big bad responsible for this invasion to step up and take us."

Wario and Mario ran through a tunnel and out of the tunnel they saw a black alien. Wario defeated the foe and took his gun. The gun fired a pink, round laser. Wario and Mario continued running and defeating more black creatures. Wario rammed into some while Mario jumped on the rest. They saw aliens up on the bridge. The aliens fired weapons but missed the heroes. When the duo got to the end of this, they saw a giant alien and two more soldiers. They took the soldiers down with ease. The giant swiped his sword but missed the heroes. Wario rapidly shot at the giant to slowly take it down. Wario then become Hero Wario.

"Yeah, baby! Wario……CONTROL!"

Mario grabbed on and they went flying through parts of the comet. Wario managed to tear off some kind of tentacles sticking up from the ground. When Wario Control stopped, he was not far off from Doom's Eye.

"Wario," the eye said. "The sub creatures have somehow detected our comet's presence!"

Wario smirked at the eye's desperation.

"Activate the shields and keep the Comet safe from attack!"

"No!" Wario boldly said. "I'll find your body and then we'll have a little talk."

Mario saw all of this. He was proud of Wario too.

"Very well," Doom's Eye simply said. "I'll be waiting for you in the inner sanctorum."

The Eye flew off. Wario and Mario continued. They went inside red, slimy tube and were transported to its other end. They saw two paths. One was blocked by a blue shield. The other was open and had a green hologram of Black Doom.

"Black Doom's in that hall!" Mario explained pointing to the open path.

Wario and Mario went said path. They jumped on Black Hawks to continue. They ran into two Black Giants, but the heroes defeated them with ease using teamwork. Wario and Mario saw aliens with shields. Wario and Mario used close combat to knock the shields out of the aliens. The aliens soon fell.

"This is too easy!" Wario gloated.

He saw a gun that was used as vacuum. He pointed the gun at an oddly colored wall. The wall then moved forward to reveal that it was a block. Wario and Mario used that climb higher. They entered another tunnel and ran through it. When they exited the tunnel, they were greeted by four giant aliens.

"You what they say," Mario began. "The bigger they are…."

The harder I pound on them!" Wario wrongly finished.

The giant aliens were too slow with their swords. One by one, they were eliminated. Wario became Hero Wario.

"Wario…..CONTROL!"

Grabbing Mario, Wario went sailing at super speed. When he stopped, he and Mario saw a rocket. The rocket launched them and then they used the parachute the rocket had to float down to safety.

When they got down, they continued running. They saw another split up path. The north way was blocked but the west path wasn't and it had another image of Black Doom.

"Weast!" Wario said. "I mean west!"

Wario and Mario continued west. They ran into black aliens in strange orange uniforms.

"I guess they're sending in the best of the best," Mario said.

Wario and Mario defeated the first two aliens, but another came. They were defeated too. After the third pair was defeated, a case opened up to reveal another vacuum gun. Wario grabbed it and saw different colored wall nearby. He used the vacuum to pull the block out. He jumped on the black and onto another platform. The walls on their left had two blocks. The next path was blocked by lasers. Wario used the vacuum to pull the block out and the other one was other side. The blocks blocked the path of the lasers and the path was safe to enter. They went through another door.

Wario and Mario now found themselves on a left path. The path had a couple of aliens there. Wario and Mario defeated every single one of them. This caused floating platforms to appear that lead to the right path because the left path lead to a dead end.

They continued and defeated more creatures. Wario soon became Hero Wario again. Mario held on.

"Wario…..CONTROL!"

Wario zoomed again at high speed with Mario in tow. When they finished they arrived to a fork in the road. The north path had the image of Black Doom.

"Soon enough Doom. You're going down!" Wario muttered.

Wario and Mario went down the north path. They defeated every single alien along the way. The two were both having a blast.

"Man," Wario said. "This is just like that book. Aliens come to invade but fail after day. Idiots."

Wario and Mario defeated more aliens that kept coming for them. One last time, Wario became Hero Wario.

"Wario…..CONTROL!"

Mario hold on and went for a ride. They flew over an alien ship at super speed. When they were finished, they saw the sixth, pink Magical Orb….

And Black Doom!

"There he is!" Mario squealed. "The real Black Doom!"

"So we meet at last, Black Doom!" Wario thought while picking up. "It is you who's responsible for all this suffering."

There stood before Mario and Wario was Black Doom himself. The leader of the Black Arms. Black Doom wasn't worried however. In fact, he was pleased with Wario.

"You've done well, Wario. I'm impressed you've made it this far."

Wario was sick of him. "Black Doom! Your terror plots end here and it ends NOW!"

Mario looked at the alien leader. He was getting tired of aliens really. "So this is your entire fault! I don't care if you like it or not, but your game is over!"

Black Doom, with his arrogance, chuckled at the two. "Fools! The Black Arms are more than superior. We are perfect!"

Wario rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you have any real chance of defeating us?" The alien laughed.

Wario now had enough. "It's you who should worried and us who should be laughing, Black Demon! I made a promise. I promised Laura that I would save the planet she loved so much. And this promise, I WILL ACTUALLY KEEP!"

Wario was fuming with justice. He now knew what he had to do. Black Doom knew what to do as well.

"Then get ready to die!" the alien king said. "Let me show you the ultimate power in the universe!"

The battle began!

"Now I will show just how pitiful you inferior life forms are!" Doom said.

"This is it!" Mario yelled. "It's time for the end!"

Black Doom floated around the room for awhile. He then launched his first attack.

"BEGONE!"

He fired five meteors at our heroes. But they dodged them. Wario went up and threw a punch at Black Doom's stomach.

But it didn't harm the fiend.

"Crud!"

Black Doom disappeared and reappeared in another part of the room.

"On guard! Swift strike!"

He fired a purple energy shaped like a boomerang. Mario jumped over it but the attacked hit Wario.

"ARGH!"

Mario jumped repeatedly on Black Doom's head. Black Doom seemed to have taken damage to that.

"I see," Wario thought. "Attack the head!"

Black Doom disappeared again. And then reappeared to fire two flames. But they were in vain. Wario went up to Black Doom and punched him in the face.

Black Doom fired more meteors. Wario dodged them but they hit Mario. Wario rapidly punched Black Doom with on the head.

"I'm going toe to toe and I'm loving it!" Wario shouted. When Black Doom disappeared, Wario saw a box. He broke the box and it revealed an alien gun. He took the gun.

"Maybe now this would be easier," Wario said. Then to Mario , he said, "Mario, use fireballs to attack him safely.

When Black Doom reappeared, he had a new plan up his sleeve. He used a hologram to distract the heroes. Wario and Mario fired their projectiles at the fake, but to no avail. However, the hologram damaged them with flames.

"OUCH!"

"HOT!"

They saw the real Black Doom firing meteors at them. They avoid the attack. Wario and Mario fired their weaponry. Black Doom was weakening, but he was still able to fight.

"Hmm…I see. Perhaps I underestimated you inferiority as a life form," he admitted. "None the less!"

Doom Holograms began to appear and fired meteors the real Black Doom fired them as well. Wario and Mario avoided them, but they weren't able to damage Doom before he disappeared.

More holograms of Black Doom appeared! Mario and Wario had to run toward Black Doom while avoiding his holograms' attacks. Black Doom fired another swift strike, but Mario and Wario jumped up in time. Mario fired fireballs at Black Doom. Wario ran out ammo so he went to find another gun. He found another gun that launched missles but saw that Mario was hit by a meteor. Holograms began to appear around Wario, the real Black Doom was somewhere with them but he had one chance.

"Wario…..CONTROL!"

He was able to use Wario Control again. He became invincible and everything slowed down around him. But he was still able to tell which Black Doom was real. The real Doom always attacked last. When he saw the last one attacked, Wario showed no mercy! First, Wario ran up to Black Doom and rapidly punched while time was still slowed. Then he backed up and fired missiles at Black Doom.

It was over in literary a second. Black Doom began to fall to the floor.

"Gahh…you...this is…..not over," Black Doom said before he collapsed.

Mario went up to Wario and gave him thumbs up.

"Good job!"

"My best friend loved this planet," Wario said. Then he looked towards Black Doom. "I will not let you destroy it!"

Black Doom was lying before Wario's feet. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well. Wario finally finished his adventure. Mario smiled at all of this was finally put to rest.

"Finally! I've got all the Magical Orbs!" Wario announced.

Black Doom didn't want to think Wario beaten him. So he said, "Wario…..this isn't over yet….the Black Arms……will rise again."

Mario knew that what he said was in vain.

"Let's-a go," Mario simply said.

Wario also had a new change of heart in all of this. "I am Wario the Warrior. And I made a promise that I intend to keep. With the power of these Orbs, Black Doom and his army finished! This is WHO I AM!" he said in the manliest way ever. He saved the world and now knew that the Black Arms will never bother this world as long as he's here.

* * *

The rest of the endings will be posted every other day. The next endings are the Semi Hero endings.


	24. Part 6B: Wario! The Greatest Adventurer

This is dark ending of the Pure Hero path. This is also the ending which is changed near the end. For a good reason, the final fight here will be different

* * *

**Part 6B: Wario! The Greatest Adventurer**

**Area: Black Comet**

Black Comet was the base of the Black Arms. Wario had gotten this far, he's not turning back now. Inside the Black Comet, it was hollowed out for aliens. The comet was also about three times as big as an asteroid.

"I can feel them," Wario said about the aliens. "They're everywhere."

Of course, that was to be expected because Black Hawks were flying over him. Wario ran a few yards and saw Mario.

"Well, Wario," he said. "Looks like we climax of this little parody. Time to make the big bad responsible for this invasion to step up and take us."

Wario and Mario ran through a tunnel and out of the tunnel they saw a black alien. Wario defeated the foe and took his gun. The gun fired a pink, round laser. Wario and Mario continued running and defeating more black creatures. Wario rammed into some while Mario jumped on the rest. They saw aliens up on the bridge. The aliens fired weapons but missed the heroes. When the duo got to the end of this, they saw a giant alien and two more soldiers. They took the soldiers down with ease. The giant swiped his sword but missed the heroes. Wario rapidly shot at the giant to slowly take it down. Wario then become Hero Wario.

"Yeah, baby! Wario……CONTROL!"

However, when Mario tried to grabbed Wario's hand, Wario slapped him away. Wario took off without Mario. Mario stood there, speechless.

"……………………….."

Wario went flying through parts of the comet. Wario managed to tear off some kind of tentacles sticking up from the ground. When Wario Control stopped, he was not far off from Doom's Eye.

"Wario," the eye said. "The sub creatures have somehow detected our comet's presence! Activate the shields and keep our comet safe from attack."

You would have thought since Wario ignored Doom's Eye throughout this version he would ignore him some more. But Wario actually agreed.

Wario spun along in a red slimy tube and saw the first shield activator. After Doom's Eye explained what would happened, Wario activated the switch. The switch caused the path closed by a blue shield to open and the path that had an image of Black Doom to close. Wario entered the new path. He saw a Black Volt there. He tamed the creature and hopped on for a ride.

Wario flew over bridges that had black creatures stationed at them. While flying, Wario had to avoid attacks. However, the attackers were too low to hit Wario. Wario landed in front of another door he entered. We turned left and ran through a tunnel.

"Now, go!" Doom's Eye commanded.

When Wario exited the tunnel, he saw four alien giants. He ignored them. Wario went continued straight. When he stopped, he saw a rocket. The rocket launched them and then him used the parachute the rocket had to float down to safety.

When Wario got down, he continued running. He saw another split up path. The north way was blocked but the west path wasn't and it had another image of Black Doom. There was also another shield activator.

Activation this switch will not only affect the shield in front of you," Doom's Eye explained. "It will activate the comet's mechanism that protects the inner sanctorum."

Wario activated the shield. The north path opened up while the left one closed. Wario saw another Black Volt. He tamed it and hopped on for a ride. While flying, Wario saw a ship appear. Doom's Eye explained that that ship protects the comet from invaders and he shouldn't fight it. Wario saw a floating switch up nearby. He used the Black Volt to fire at it. He activated the switch which opened up anther path. Wario got off the Black Volt and entered the path. He continued running forward. Is wasn't long until Wario ran into a few aliens. Wario had to defeat them to continue.

"What are you doing, you traitor?" Doom's Eye protested.

Wario defeated the last one. This caused a platform to appear and float upward. Wario hopped on. He saw another giant alien but he ignored it. Wario went through some more red slime. When he exited, he saw another giant. He also ignored that, and went upward.

He arrived to a long red slime path that was solid. He was able to use a new technique he learned called 'grinding.' He slide along the rail on his tushy. When the path ended he got off. Wario ignored more black creatures.

"Sheesh," he thought. "These things might sneak back and attack me. But I must keep going. I have a reason for siding with Black Doom at the last minute."

Wario saw another shield activator. He activated it and the right path closed while the north path opened. He entered and saw another Black Volt. He tamed the creature and hopped on. While flying over bridges, he saw black creatures stationed their. Wario waved at them even they didn't know that gesture. It wasn't before Wario got off the Black Volt and through another door. There, he saw the final shield activator. He activated.

Well done, Wario," the eye said. "I am now protected from invaders."

The pink Magical Orb floated toward Wario. He grabbed it.

"No one is gonna lay a finger on Black Doom! Not while I'm here!" Wario said.

A few minutes later, Wario ran into Mario and….

Only Mario. Mario was standing before Wario. And he was rather mad at Wario. They were almost there. They had their chance to defeat Black Doom. But Wario betrayed him. Wario should feel some kind of guilt but he didn't show it. Show Mario had to ask.

"Wario! Why did you side with those creatures at the minute?" Mario wanted an answer.

Wario, however, scoffed at him. "Siding with THEM? Are you some kind of comedy pinhead. Don't you see, chump? I'm not joining up with THEM. I'm just siding up with whoever is against YOU!"

Mario looked shocked. He knew that he and Wario haven't been the best of friends since child age, but he still couldn't believe it.

"This time," Wario said. "You're going down! Let's settle duel once and for all."

Mario didn't have to think twice. "Fine, Wario! If you're looking for a fight, I won't be holding anything back! LET'S-A GO!"

"JUST SAY WHEN!" Wario shouted.

The final battle between Mario and Wario began.

"Let's-a go!"

"Defend yourself, Mario!"

Mario started by firing three fireballs. Wario dodged them with ease. Wario tried to ram Mario but Mario jumped on Wario's head.

"GGRR!" Wario growled.

Wario threw a punch at Mario while he was landing. Mario was sent flying but he landed on his feet.

"Not bad!" Mario complemented. "But I'm just getting started."

Mario pulled out his hammer and slammed it on the ground to cause an earthquake. Wario lost his balance for awhile. This gave time for Mario run up and kick Wario in the face.

"MY FACE!" Wario yelled. "DAMAGE IT, AND YOU'LL PAY FOR THE FACE LIFT!"

"Like the one you should have gotten earlier in your life?" Mario mocked.

Wario did his own earthquake move. He butt slammed the ground to make Mario lose his balance. Wario came up to Mario with another punch.

"Let's see if you like this," Mario threatened.

Mario used his triple to attack Wario. But Wario grabbed him and threw him clear across the field.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, pinhead!"

"Well then, SUPER FLAME!"

Balls of fire came from the sky and went heading toward Wario. Wario had to run out of the way. He avoided them, but barely.

"And I just learned this," Mario gloated. "Watch!"

Mario glow orange aura around him. He started to fire huge fireballs. It was his super attack from Super Smash Bros Brawl. Wario tried to run away again, but he burned.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed like a girl.

Wario jumped up in the air. However, Mario spun around in the air and tornadoes formed around him. The tornadoes headed straight towards Wario. Wario was sent flying. Wario was now at a disadvantage.

However, he would never give up. Wario used another butt attack on the ground to cause an earthquake. Mario lost his balance again. Wario then used a butt slam on Mario.

"OHH!" Mario groaned.

While Mario was still dizzy, Wario grabbed him and threw him again. Mario landed on his feet.

"You're pretty good," Mario said. "But play time is over."

Wario ran up to Mario and gave him another punch. Mario went sailing. Mario fired a few more fireballs, but Wario dodged them. Wario then ran up to Wario again.

"Victory is mine!" Wario thought.

But then, Mario squatted himself, and then he launched himself high in the air. Wario tried to find him, but Mario was too high to see. Eventually, Mario came crashing down on Wario.

"Man, he's tougher than I thought!" Wario thought. "But I can't give up just now!"

Wario curled up into a ball and ran into Mario. Mario avoided it, jump up, and came down like a drill. Wario avoided that. They were evenly matched. However, Mario still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"ULTRA FLAME!"

"Uh oh!" Wario thought.

Wario ran up to Mario and threw another punch. It connected and Mario was sent flying. But he was still able to use Ultra Flame.

Even bigger balls of fire came crashing down. The Ultra Flame is one of Mario's strongest. The flames began to rain on Mario. Mario was sure that he won. Very few people can experience his Ultra Flame and still be standing.

"They don't call me Super Mario for nothing," he said.

Then he heard a voice he didn't want to hear. "DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, THOSE WHO FAIL TO STOP ME, TOO!"

Wario appeared from the flames unharmed. But he was glowing with red energy. Mario was shocked.

"But how?" Mario asked.

Wario became Dark Wario. He was invincible from the Ultra Flame.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

Red energy had spread from Wario. Mario had barely escaped the blast. Wario was ready for more blasting. Mario only had one chance left. And he only had one shot at this. White energy with stars floated around him. He then spread out his hands. Wario managed to spread his out to.

"SHOWSTOPPER!"

"Wario…..BLAST!"

There was a large explosion. The explosion was mixed with red and white energy. The explosion engulfed both fighters. When everything cleared, Wario was still standing. But he was breathing heavily.

Mario, however, fainted.

"It's due or die, Super Mario!" Wario gloated.

As Mario lay before Wario's feet, the last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Magical Orb!"

Mario was able to regain conscious. He fought Wario and the better man won. "Mama-mia! I didn't think you were able to beat me."

Wario stood silent for a minute. He soaked everything in. Then he spoke. "I am Wario the Warrior. And now, I am the greatest adventure in the world. The power of these Orbs will make me invincible. I am the ultimate hero! This is WHO I AM!"

Wario than began to laugh a hearty laugh. He finally defeated his long time rival, Super Mario.

* * *

Well there you have it. You finished the Pure Hero path. By the way, to those who think Mario can't fight, I pulled attacks from his some of his games. All those moves Mario performed, he can actually do. The remaining finales will be posted every other day.


	25. Part 6C: Wario! The Unfortunate Mistake

Here it is, the hero ending to the semi hero path. A but touching

* * *

**Part 6C: Wario! The Unfortunate Mistake**

**Area: The outskirts of Clockwork Castle**

Wario rode onto the pulley. The pulley led to the outskirts of Clockwork Castle. Wario was still in deep thought about what the P.U.N. Commander said.

"I'll make everything right," he thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he landed on a platform that was free falling.

"What? Is this place collapsing?"

Wario stood on that falling platform for awhile. But as luck would have it, another platform fell right in front of the one Wario was standing on. He jumped onto it.

"Why is the castle falling apart?" Wario thought.

Luckily, a larger platform fell near. Wario jumped on to that. He saw Doom's Eye.

"Look, Wario," it said. "Once our army attacks, the Castle will fall. You must hurry on ahead and get the Magical Orb!"

Wario continued jumping from platform to platform. He landed on another one and saw two more moving as if they were seesaws. He also saw Black Hawks hovering above them.

"This is weird!" Wario said.

Wario jumped onto the seesaw platforms and then he defeated the Black Hawks.

"What are you doing you traitor?" Doom's Eye bellowed.

Wario ignored the eye. He jumped onto another platform and saw a giant alien. He crushed the alien with a loose floor tile. Wario went up to the next falling platform. Doom's Eye needed to be elsewhere.

"There's something that came up, Wario," he said. "You must continued the mission yourself."

Wario saw falling platforms below him. He jumped to each one. At the lowest one, he saw a pulley and grabbed onto it. The pulley took him inside the castle. There, he met Donkey Kong.

"What's up, Wario," he greeted.

"I think you mean, 'what's down.'" Wario joked.

DK continued. "I'm trying to get to the COMPUTER ROOM before this place collapses. Can you lend a hand?"

Wario agreed. But there was one thing. "Why did you shout 'computer room'?"

"I promise to Diddy and Dixie that I would shout 'COMPUTER ROOM' or the phrase 'FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM' when I'm up here. I had too. I lost a bet to them."

Anyway, Wario and DK continued through the hallway. They wound in another room patrolled by P.U.N. robots. They ignored the robots and continued to the next door. They ran through another hallway. When they arrived to another room, they saw a P.U.N. robot fighting a blobby shadow creature. Wario and DK defeated the shadow. DK was beginning to worry.

"Everything's falling apart like a melted banana split," he said. "We've got to FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM before it's too late

Wario and DK saw a pulley. The pulley led them back outside the castle in space. When they got off they landed on another falling platform. But they saw that other falling platforms were spinning horizontally.

"I would be fascinated, if I had time," Wario muttered.

Wario and DK saw flying black aliens. They used them as stepping stones to get to a group of platforms. Wario and DK had to continued jumping across them because those platforms couldn't support their weight. Finally, they landed on a single platform that was by its lonesome. However, Wario and DK had to wait awhile until another platform even fell near them.

"Kids, and while we're at it, adults too, don't try this at home," Wario said.

"Like they even could," DK added.

Another platform landed right beside them but ahead, the duo saw platforms were rotating vertically.

"Crud," Wario whined.

Luckily, DK pointed to a platform, that didn't rotate, that led to springs. Wario and DK landed on that platform and jumped on the springs to get to safety. They fought and defeated a black giant along the way. Wario and DK got onto another pulley and rode back to the inside of the castle.

Wario kissed the floor. "It's good to be on solid ground again."

DK was still worried. "If we don't hurry, well, let's just say we'll be ashes and dust!"

The duo continued to jump on platforms while avoiding magical energy that rise beneath them. They entered another room and saw the pink Magical Orb. Wario had to ignore it though.

"Save that Orb later. We need to get to the COMPUTER ROOM! Faster!"

"I'll be back," he thought.

They continued the mission. They got another pulley and went back to the outside. When they got off they jumped upward from platform to platform. Wario defeated another blobby, shadow creature. When he defeated that one, he became Hero Wario.

"Wario…..CONTROL!"

Wario grabbed DK's hand and they went for a wild ride. Wario was going through the area at high speed.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" DK screamed.

After a while, they seemed to have arrived to this room where green lights were glowing from.

"Hey look there. It's the COMPUTER ROOM!" DK noticed.

Wario and DK arrived.

"Bingo! The COMPUTER ROOM!"

The pink Magical Orb floated towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"Why do I exist? I guess the answers are up ahead."

A miracle happened. Somehow, Clockwork Castle has managed to stop falling. The Castle still floated in space. It will harm no one. Wario and DK breathed a sigh of relief, but that didn't last long when Black Doom floated down to the room.

"What is this defiance?" he bellowed.

Wario now knew that this was his only chance. He needed to know. "Black Doom, I need to know the truth. Am I the one everybody refers to as the "Evil One"? Tell me NOW! I need to know."

The answered was one that Wario didn't want to hear.

"It is true. I am the reason you're still alive. I am apart of you. You are apart of me."

Wario lowered his head in great shame. Never had he felt such guilt. Even when he used to con everybody and make scams, he never felt such guilt. DK was concerned for Wario as well.

"Um, Wario? Are you alright?"

Wario raised his head back up. "If what Doom says is true, I WILL accept the punishment for my crimes. But first, I will avenge the victims who died aboard Clockwork Castle on that horrific day."

Black Doom couldn't believe what he heard. "The sub creatures seemed to have convinced you with this absurdity. Therefore, I have no choice but to kill you too!"

The battle began.

"Those sub creatures have brainwashed you and your feeble mind. Allow me to remind you of the truth."

"Ignore that dastard," DK said to Wario. "Let's defeat him right now!"

Black Doom started by firing five meteors at the heroes. Wario and DK ran to avoid them. DK tried to punch Doom in the chest. But it didn't work. Wario punched Doom in the head. It did damage to Black Doom.

"So I guess we attack the head," DK suggested.

Black Doom disappeared and reappeared in another part of the room.

"On guard! SWIFT STRIKE!"

A purple, energy boomerang came towards Wario. He jumped over it to avoid getting hurt. Wario ran up to Doom and punched on the head.

"ARGH!" Doom screamed.

DK also punched Doom in the back of the head. Black Doom disappeared and reappeared and fired two fireballs. DK was burnt.

"MY FUR'S ON FIRE! MY FUR'S ON FIRE!"

Wario threw another punch at Doom but Doom disappeared just in time. Black Doom reappeared to fire the two flames again. The heroes avoided them with ease. Wario threw more punches at Black Doom. Black Doom did his disappearing act. But when he reappeared again, there were now two of them. The one fired another boomerang attack at DK. The second one fired meteors at Wario. They avoided the bombardment. DK gave a punch to one of the Dooms but that one disappeared.

"That one was a fake!"

Wario gave it a try and punched the real Black Doom. When Black Doom disappeared again, Wario saw and grabbed a gun that fired fire like a Fire Flower.

"Ape? You need a gun?"

"No thanks. I've got one of my own."

DK pulled out his Coconut Gun.

Three Black Dooms now appeared. The first one fired meteors, the second fired flames, and the third fired meteors also. Wario and DK now knew that the last Black Doom to attack was the real one. They fired there weapons at him. Black Doom was beginning to weaken.

"Hpmh! Your power seemed to have increased a bit. Therefore, I will show you no mercy!" he threatened.

Now five Black Dooms appeared. Each one of them using different attacks to keep our heroes at bay. However, Wario became the invincible Hero Wario. Wario saw the real the Black Doom.

"DK….NOW!"

Wario and DK fired their weapons and bombarded Black Doom with fire and deadly Coconuts. Black Doom couldn't keep going anymore.

"GAh," he said while falling to the floor. "You….traitor….do not think that this is over."

DK danced to a jingle in his head while Wario looked at Doom. "This is what I must do in order to gain forgiveness."

Black Doom was lying before Wario's feet. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well. Wario finally finished his adventure. DK looked at Wario's accomplishment with curiosity.

"Finally! I've got all the Magical Orbs!" Wario announced.

Black Doom didn't want to think Wario beaten him. So he said, "Wario…..this isn't over yet….the Black Arms……will rise again."

But Wario had other things in his mind. He now had a heavy heart. "I am Wario the Warrior. An unfortunate birth, gone fatally wrong. My existence caused so much destruction; I should have just been a miscarriage. This is WHO I AM!" Wario said in a guilty tone.

DK looked at him with sorrow. He knew that Wario wasn't one of the kindest people he ever met. But he knew even Wario didn't deserve this suffering.

"Hey there," DK tried to make Wario feel better. "Don't think like that. Things are not always what they seem to. Especially with us and our friends. You could be…."

But Wario didn't hear DK out. Instead, he walked away. Wario was miserable for the fact that he was even alive to begin with.

* * *

sob 


	26. Part 6D: Wario! The Castle's Guardian

The dark ending to the Semi hero path

* * *

**Part 6D: Wario! The Castle's Guardian**

**Area: The outskirts of Clockwork Castle**

Wario rode onto the pulley. The pulley led to the outskirts of Clockwork Castle. Wario was still in deep thought about what the P.U.N. Commander said.

"I'll make everything right," he thought.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he landed on a platform that was free falling.

"What? Is this place collapsing?"

Wario stood on that falling platform for awhile. But as luck would have it, another platform fell right in front of the one Wario was standing on. He jumped onto it.

"Why is the castle falling apart?" Wario thought.

Luckily, a larger platform fell near. Wario jumped on to that. He saw Doom's Eye.

"Look, Wario," it said. "Once our army attacks, the Castle will fall. You must hurry on ahead and get the Magical Orb!"

Wario continued jumping from platform to platform. He landed on another one and saw two more moving as if they were seesaws. He also saw Black Hawks hovering above them.

"This is weird!" Wario said.

Wario jumped onto the seesaw platforms and then he ignored the Black Hawks. Wario jumped onto another platform and saw a black giant. He ignored it though and jumped onto the next falling platform.

Wario saw falling platforms below him. He jumped to each one. At the lowest one, he saw a pulley and grabbed onto it. The pulley took him inside the castle. There, he met Donkey Kong.

"What's up, Wario," he greeted.

"I think you mean, 'what's down.'" Wario joked.

DK continued. "I'm trying to get to the COMPUTER ROOM before this place collapses. Can you lend a hand?"

"No way!" Wario said as he left. Doom's Eye floated through another room to avoid being seen by DK.

"Well," DK said to himself. "I guess I'm just going to have to FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM by myself."

Anyway, Wario continued through the hallway. He wound in another room patrolled by P.U.N. robots. He defeated the P.U.N. robots and took their guns that fired lighting. He ran through another hallway. When they arrived to another room, they saw a P.U.N. robot fighting a blobby shadow creature. Wario defeated the robot.

"The Artificial Shadow was a legacy of your father," the eye explained. "Now they are a legacy of ours."

Wario saw a pulley. The pulley led him back outside the castle in space. When he got off he landed on another falling platform. But he saw that other falling platforms were spinning horizontally.

"What's going on, anyway?" Wario thought. "This castle needs to be preserved. Not destroyed."

Wario began to have more thoughts about the situation. Wario saw flying black aliens. He used them as stepping stones to get to a group of platforms. Wario had to continue jumping across them because those platforms couldn't support his weight. Finally, he landed on a single platform that was by its lonesome. However, Wario had to wait awhile until another platform even fell near him.

Another platform landed right beside him but ahead, Wario saw platforms were rotating vertically.

"Crud," Wario whined.

Luckily, Wario saw a platform, that didn't rotate, that led to springs. Wario landed on that platform and jumped on the springs to get to safety. Wario ignored any alien that got in his way. Wario got onto another pulley and rode back to the inside of the castle.

Wario was glad to be on solid ground again. "Man, that was TOO close!"

Wario didn't have to continue long when he saw the pink Magical Orb. He grabbed it.

"Where am I from?" he thought. "And where am I going to be? I expect answers just up ahead!"

Wario walked through Clockwork Castle by himself. Doom's Eye left him alone for awhile, so Wario went to look around. The Black Arms also failed to make the entire castle collapsed. The castle still floated above the planet's atmosphere. While Wario was thinking about all of this, Bowser came crashing down in front of him. He was riding his Koopa Klown Car, but this time, there were three slots in the front.

"Wario!"

"Koopa!"

Bowser continued. "Hand those six Magical Orbs to me like the stupid simpleton you are. You are the son of my idol!"

Bowser, like many others in his world, had a deep admiration for Wario's father. Wario's father was a hero and a scientist. He also managed to discover many things like the 1UP Mushroom.

Bowser still continued. "But now, this is my time. Give me the Magical Orbs and I will minimize your pain."

Wario began to speak. "Koopa…"

"Yes, stooge?"

"This is something I'm going to do on my own. I have to find my memories. I made a promise to all the victims who resided in Clockwork Castle."

Bowser was now furious. He knew that meant Wario wasn't giving him the Orbs. "This is bull! Your pathetic self will obey me, or your life will end short!"

The slots on Bowser transport began to spin pictures really fast. DK managed to show up. He completed his mission.

"Wario! I got your back!" he said.

"I will not allow you to defile your father, my idol, legacy," Bowser said. "Witness me as you never seen me before."

"Crud!" DK sighed. "Why did you have to make him mad?"

The three slots stop spinning and all shown a picture of a missile. Then, missiles were launched from Bowser and towards Wario. Bowser began to fly away, the slots spun again. Wario chased after him and missiles missed him.

Wario punched one of the slots.

"STOP THAT!" Bowser whined.

Wario managed to punch all three of them. This time it was a picture of a Bob-omb. Bowser panicked. He knew that since Wario activated them, the attack was now aimed at Bowser.

"No, stupid!" Bowser cried. "Don't dropped them here!"

Bowser's Klown Car fell over. Bom-ombs appeared around it and blew up on contact.

After that Bowser was able to get back up and continued hovering away. However, he was basically flying in a circle.

Wario and DK ran after him again. This time, DK was able to hit all three slots. And the slots all showed a picture of Wario. Bowser was horrified.

"N-NO!" Bowser screamed. "NOT WARIO FEVER! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Wario then glow red all over. He became Dark Wario.

"You're going down, Koopa!" Wario threatened.

Bowser hovered away but Dark Wario managed to catch up. And when he did….

"Wario……BLAST!"

The blast damaged Bowser and his Klown Car. Bowser flew away again and managed to activate a slot himself. However, Wario performed another Wario Blast to damage Bowser some more. But Bowser had the upper hand when the three slots all revealed a picture of Hammer Bros.

"YEAH BABY!" Bowser cheered. "Hammer Bro Fever!"

Soon, Hammer Bros came in and headed towards Wario and DK.

"You take Bowser, I'll take these henchmen," DK suggested.

Wario agreed and continued to chase after Bowser. Bowser's Copter and managed to stop a slot on missile. However, Wario was able to set the remaining two slots on missile.

"W-WAIT!" Bowser stammered. "Abort launch you idiot!"

It was too late, the missiles head straight towards Bowser. "Alright! Say your prayers, mammals!"

Bowser still hovered away, leaving Wario to chase after him.

"You're going down!" Wario said.

Wario ran past DK again. Who was down to three Hammer Bros.

"Don't worry about me!"

Wario managed to catch up to Bowser and hit the three slots again. The picture was a Bob-omb again.

"NO!" Bowser said.

The same thing that happened earlier happened again. Bowser Copter fell over and Bob-ombs came to destroy it. Bowser couldn't keep doing this much longer.

Bowser still didn't give up. He hovered away again. But he knew it wasn't going to be long when he saw that Wario activated one of the slots. It revealed Wario.

"D'OH!" Bowser said as he continued hovering. However, Wario was able to activate the remaining two slots. All three of them shown a picture of Wario.

"MOMMY!" Bowser cried.

Wario became Dark Wario again.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The blast had done it. Bowser's copter began to fall down.

"What?" Bowser said. "This can't be! I was supposed to win! Gaa….AAH!"

"Begone!" Wario thought. "I will not allow you to defile this place with your presence."

After the battle, DK left. He needed to get back tot the computer room. Bowser was lying across the floor. His wrecked Koopa Klown Car was behind him. As Bowser lay before Wario's feet, the last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Magical Orbs!"

Bowser managed to say something. "You ungrateful little maggot!" he sneered. "Have you forgotten that it was MY mentor who was your father?"

Wario wasn't fazed by that comment. Bowser didn't have any reason on Wario should obey him. They weren't exactly family. So Wario said something.

"I am Wario the Warrior, the ultimate warrior born and raised on Clockwork Castle. I'm going to stay here. I will be the keeper of the Castle. I am living proof of the warrior. This is WHO I AM!" Wario said with a determined tone.

"What?" Bowser wondered in a rather sympathetic tone.

Wario didn't want anything to do with Bowser, or anyone else for that matter. "Leave now! And don't you ever come back! I won't allow anyone else to violate this scared Castle!"

Wario walked away to fulfill his destiny.

* * *

The three neutral endings will up Thursday


	27. Part 6E: Wario Android! The New King

The hero ending to the neutral path of the story. Although, I had to change the hero mission to something else other than, get the Magical Orb

**Part 6E: Wario Android! The New King**

**Area: Bowser's Volcanic Base**

Wario had recently entered the base of Bowser. Bowser's base was currently inside an extinct volcano. Most of the base was suspended over molten lava. Wario also came here because he knew Bowser will be waiting for him. Wario still believe he was an android and was now furious at Bowser

"I'll make you regret creating me!" Wario thought.

Wario saw a rail and he grind on it on his tushy. He grinded for awhile until he ran into Nightmare again.

"Wario," he said. "Bowser is inside here. If you wish to confront him, then let's grab the attention of henchmen."

"You mean, beat the tar out of those stooges."

"Correct."

Wario and Nightmare managed to defeat four Koopas who were heading towards them. Wario defeated a Hammer Bro and took his swinging hammer.

Wario and Nightmare continued to grind on the rails. They moved to the left rail because the right one was almost gone. When they did that, they had to go to another rail that was on the right because of the same reason.

"Fast pace, baby!" Wario cheered.

Wario and Nightmare still didn't see any Koopa they could just get to. They continued on until they saw Bowser televising himself in a T.V.

"Wario, you twit," Bowser said. "P.U.N. has surrounded my base and they plan to bring me down. Activate the shield and keep the base safe with my lava magma….or else!"

Wario answered back, "NO! You're going to regret having me around you fool!"

Wario and Nightmare defeated Paratroopas that were flying towards them. Wario and Nightmare continued north and saw a Buzzy Beetle blocking there. Wario jumped on it to cause the beetle to flip over on its back. Nightmare fired lighting to defeat. The path open and Wario grind over a rail that was over lava.

Wario reached the other side, he jumped up to get to a higher level. He jumped over a line of flames called Podaboo. Wario then had to cross a brigde that was partly submerged in lava. Wario and Nightmare jumped to the parts that weren't submerged. When they reach the other side, they defeated two Koopas waiting for them. Wario saw a ladder and climbed up to get to a higher level.

Wario and Nightmare saw more Koopas. One by one, the Koopas fell. Nightmare began to speak.

"We've almost defeated enough Koopas for Bowser to come to us!"

"Great!" Wario said. "He's going down!"

Wario and Nightmare continued the path until they had to jump a fairly long way down. Nightmare landed on his feet like a perfect gymnasts. Wario landed on his butt.

"OUCH! D#UY(&$!" he shouted.

The duo climbed up a stairway and saw a Lakitu with his back turned. They defeated the cloud turtle with ease. The path in front of them opened up. They were near a similar setting of when they first met Bowser in the volcano.

"Ignore Bowser's security devices." Nightmare explained. "There's no time to mess with them."

However, Wario saw Wario androids around him. Wario swung at an android with hammer. The android fell. Another android fired a missile at Nightmare. The robot dodged the attack and countered with lighting. The final android tried to punch Wario but couldn't because THE Wario knew all of his tactics.

Wario and Nightmare continued north still and grinded on another rail. When the rail ended, Wario and Nightmare jumped down and saw more Hammer Bros. Wario defeated them with ease. Wario became Hero Wario, but he had to hold the power within. Wario and Nightmare jumped on platforms to avoid falling into the lava. After that, they were able to grind on another rail. They saw Koopas and Wario Androids on platforms on the side of the rail. They jumped off the rail and onto the platforms to defeat all of them.

"A few more left should do it!" Nightmare said.

Wario and Nightmare saw Lakitus again. They defeated them. When they continued north again, they saw two Magikoopas. Wario and Nightmare defeated them. But one of the Magikoopas managed to call Bowser.

"Two creatures are attacking your beautiful base," the magician said before he fainted.

"Mission complete!" Nightmare exclaimed

The pink Magical Orb floated down towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"At last Bowser!" Wario thought. "I'll hear the truth from you!"

A few moments later, Wario and Nightmare arrived to the place where they were expecting Bowser. Then they heard a voice.

"Nice to see you, Wario Android. And you too, Nightmare. It certainly looks as if you've…. Messed up my beautiful base. But did you two simpletons really that YOU could challenge ME?"

They saw that it was Bowser who said all of that. Bowser came crashing down in front of him. He was riding his Koopa Klown Car, but this time, there were three slots in the front.

Nightmare was ready to kick Bowser's tail. "Bowser Koopa, I will destroy you and reign supreme!"

Wario also wanted to get rid of Bowser as well. "Yes you Koopa. I'm going to make you regret ever creating me. I'm sending you straight to HELL!"

Bowser was ticked at their threats. "Why you worthless little…" But he calmed down a bit. "You two are nothing but welding supplies for me. When I'm done with you, you'll make lovely gifts! You two will feel my wrath!"

The battle began. The slots on Bowser's Copter began to slow.

"I'll turn both of you into scrap metal!" he threatened.

"Final target confirmed," Nightmare said. "Commencing combat!"

The slots on Bowser's Copter all stopped to reveal a picture. The picture was a missile.

"Missile time, baby!" Bowser said.

Missiles were then fired from Bowser's Copter. Bowser began to hover away. Wario and Nightmare chased after them while avoiding the missiles. Wario then noticed that the missiles were from the buttons. So, he chased after Bowser, and punched the buttons.

"HEY!" Bowser whined.

When Wario finished, the pictures were all Bob-ombs. Bowser panicked. He knew since Wario activated the attack, Bowser was gonna get pain.

"EEK! Don't dropped them here!"

Bowser's Klown Car fell over. Bom-ombs appeared around it and blew up on contact.

After that Bowser was able to get back up and continued hovering away. However, he was basically flying in a circular arena. Bowser managed to get one of the slots to display Hammer Bros.

However, Wario disrupted the process. When he touched the slot, it stopped on missile.

"NO!" Bowser said. "Now I have to start over."

The chased continued again. Nightmare caught up to Bowser and punched the slots. The slots revealed Bob-ombs again.

"WHY ME?" Bowser cried as the bombs exploded around him again. Bowser's Copter got back up and he flew away again. Wario managed to catch up to him and attack the slots. The picture was now Wario.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Bowser screamed like a girl. "NOT WARIO FEVER!"

Wario began to glow an immense red.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The blast damaged Bowser as he went flying away. However, Wario caught to him again and performed another Wario Blast.

Bowser's copter was damage but he still had some tricks left. The Bowser managed to the up slots to show Bob-ombs.

"Get ready for an explosion you two!" Bowser smirked.

"RUN!" Wario yelled.

This time, Wario and Nightmare were running away from Bowser. Bob-ombs began to launched toward Wario and Nightmare.

"This is like a nightmare!" Nightmare said.

"You think!" Wario sarcastically yelled.

When Bowser finished the bomb dropping, he hovered away. Wario was now the cat in this cat and mouse game. Wario punched the slots.

"STOP THAT!" Bowser whined.

The slots lined up to show missiles.

"WHAT?" Bowser thought out loud. "Wait you dumb machine! ABORT LAUNCH!"

It was in vain however, the missiles launched and attacked Bowser's Copter. Bowser gave chase again. He hovered away again.

"This guy is the Koopa King!" Wario thought. "No wonder he always loses!"

However, when Wario punched the slots this time, it show a picture of coins.

"NO!" Bowser said. "MY MONEY!"

Coins began to rain down from everywhere. As Bowser hovered away again, Wario and Nightmare chased after him while collecting coins.

Nightmare used lighting to activate the slots from afar. The slots shown a picture of a Bob-omb again.

"Let's get this over with," Bowser sighed.

The sentimental bombs exploded around Bowser. His machine was on its last legs. Wario saw this. He came up and punch the machine. The machine was done for. Bowser's copter began to fall down.

"What?" Bowser said. "This can't be! I was supposed to win! Gaa….AAH!"

"Sorry, Koopa," Wario said. "But you're screwed!"

Bowser was lying across the floor. His wrecked Koopa Klown Car was behind him. As Bowser lay before Wario's feet, the last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well. Nightmare was standing behind Wario.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Magical Orbs!"

Bowser managed to say something. He was unbelievably furious at his creation. "I made you, you idiot. And this is how you repay ME?"

Wario ignored Bowser. He had enough of him. "I am Wario Android. The ultimate battle warrior created by Bowser. You may have created me, Koopa, but it is I who now lead the Koopa Clan. Yet the androids shall rule! This is WHO I AM!"

Nightmare walked up to Bowser. "Bowser. Target acquired. Lock and loaded, FIRE!"

"WHAT?" Bowser said with a disbelief tone.

Wario raised his fist above Bowser. "GOOD BYE, KOOPA!"

As Wario's fist came crashing down towards Bowser, everything went black. But the last thing we hear from Bowser is "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	28. Part 6F: Wario Android! Bowser's Partner

Here it is: The Neutral Endinng to the Neutral Path. It'll be a surprise really. Of course, the mission I'd used here similar to the hero path of the neutral ending in Shadow

**Part 6F: Wario Android! Bowser's Best Partner**

**Area: Bowser's Volcanic Base**

Wario had recently entered the base of Bowser. Bowser's base was currently inside an extinct volcano. Most of the base was suspended over molten lava. Wario also came here because he knew Bowser will be waiting for him. Wario still believe he was an android and was now furious at Bowser

"I'll make you regret creating me!" Wario thought. However, he began to think why he wanted to make Bowser regret what he did.

Wario saw a rail and he grind on it on his tushy. He grinded for awhile until he ran into Nightmare again.

"Wario," he said. "Bowser is inside here. If you wish to confront him, then let's grab the attention of henchmen."

Wario knew that meant they should attack Bowser's servants. But for some reason, Wario refused. "Nah!" he said. "This is something that I have to do on my own."

"Affirmative," Nightmare understood.

Wario continued to grind on the rail and left Nightmare be. Wario continued to grind on the rails. He moved to the left rail because the right one was almost gone. When he did that, Wario had to go to another rail that was on the right because of the same reason.

"Man! This is a rush!"

Wario managed to get to the end. He saw Bowser televising himself on a T.V.

"Wario, you twit," Bowser said. "P.U.N. has surrounded my base and they plan to bring me down. Activate the shield and keep the base safe with my lava magma….or else!"

"Don't threaten me!" Wario said. But he still had thoughts. "Maybe…. Bowser is just trying to look out for me?" he thought.

But still, Wario ignored Bowser's request. Wario said that there were still things he need to sort out. Why does he want to attack Bowser?

Wario ignored Paratroopas that were flying towards him Wario continued north and saw a Buzzy Beetle blocking there. Wario ignored the turtle. The path open and Wario grind over a rail that was over lava.

"This can't be good for my bottom," Wario muttered.

Wario reached the other side, he jumped up to get to a higher level. He jumped over a line of flames called Podaboo. Wario then had to cross a brigde that was partly submerged in lava. Wario jumped to the parts that weren't submerged. When he reached the other side, Wario avoided some more Koopas and climbed on a ladder to get to a higher level. Wario ran across the higher path. He ignored any Koopas that were there. The Koopas seemed to be confused.

"That's Wario?" one asked.

"It can't be!" the other said. "It's not attacking us. Must be one of the Wario Androids."

Wario didn't hear what they said but he still thought. Maybe, doing harm to Bowser wasn't such a good idea. Wario began to become confused.

Wario the path until they had to jump a fairly long way down. Wario landed on his stomach. Luckily, it was his stomach.

"That was safe," Wario said. "Glad I didn't land on my butt or I would have swore like mad!"

Wario climbed up the stairway. He wounded up in another path. He ignored some kind of device and headed north. Wario also avoided the Wario Androids that fired missiles at him. It was then when Wario made his decision.

"That does it!" Wario said. "I'm siding with Bowser! He created me for a good reason. So I must do what he says. And if anybody lays a hand on him, they will perish!"

With a new meaning in his heart, Wario continued. He grinded on the next rail and continued. While grinding, Wario thought of ways to beat Bowser's enemies.

Wario continued the trail when he got of the rail. He ignored Koopas now because he knew they will be on the same side. He also had five of the Orbs for Bowser so he won't have to find them himself. Wario saw another rail and grinded on that. This rail ended above fan. The fan rose Wario up to higher level where he saw another rail. He grinded on that rail and continued his ride. He saw Koopas balancing on the rails. Fortunately, he rails were running parallel to each other. He jumped from rail to rail to avoid collision and wind up in a fiery death. This grinding session was longer. But eventually, he made it to the center of the base and found the pink Magical Orb.

"Lord Bowser, shall be pleased," he thought.

A few moments later, Wario found himself standing before Mario and some kind of giant robot. The robot looked humanoid with the exception of the lack of feet. The robot hovered in the air. Bowser also appeared. However, he was now a bit bigger than Wario. He wasn't Godzilla-sized as when he faced Wario. Mario, however, had questions. Wario did as well.

Wario asked first. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Mario began to explain. "It seems like this crazy battle of us fighting the aliens AND Bowser has us tied in knots. So we decided to stop the Koopas at their home base first. That way, it'll be easier to concentrate on the black creatures. Why are YOU here though?"

"My Lord Bowser needs me. I will not allow you or anyone else to ruin his plans."

Mario was shocked at this comment. The giant robot was looking for a fight. The person piloting it was the P.U.N. Commander.

"It's bad enough that you killed everyone on Clockwork Castle," he said. "But siding with Bowser? That's it! I'll finish you once and for all with Diablon!"

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about," Wario said. "But you will pay!"

"That's it, Wario! Feel the power of my creation! Bring it on!" Bowser said. "Wario Android, don't fail me now. I'll even help you!"

The battle began. The robot, named Diablon, was coated with a gold shield. Bowser blew fireballs at it. But it didn't even faze the robot.

"Dang!" he said.

Mario tried to jump on Wario's head, but Wario managed to jump higher onto Mario's head. Diablon saw this and fired a white laser at Wario. The laser missed and Wario saw that Diablon had to put its shields down in order to attack.

"Lord Bowser!" Wario said. He ran up to the Koopa King and whispered something. Bowser laughed. "Well done! Here goes nothing!"

Bowser grabbed Wario and threw him towards Diablon. Diablon put its shields down to fire another laser but it missed Wario. Wario saw his chance and rapidly punch Diablon's head.

Mario smaked Bowser with his hammer.

"OW!" Bowser chirped. "Don't get cocky this time, Mario! You're not going to win this easy!"

"We'll see about that!"

Diablon managed to put its shields back up before Wario did anymore punching. Bowser threw Mario away. Bowser than grabbed Wario and pulled the same throwing trick again. Diablon failed to aim at the flying Wario. Wario rapidly punched Diablon's head again. It was then that Diablon fell to the ground, but it still hovered.

"You are good, Wario," Mario admitted. "But we're just getting started."

Bowser tried to Bowser Bomb Mario but Mario moved out of the way. Mario ran off and Bowser chased after him.

"Take care of that piece of junk, Wario!" Bowser said before he said.

Wario did so he ran up to Diablon but.

"Hold still, you demon!" the P.U.N. commander shouted.

Diablon swiped his hand towards Wario. The hand smacked Wario across the room.

"You're going to get it!" Wario muttered.

Wario did see that Diablon even had to put its shields down when moving his hand. When Diablon tried to punch Wario again, Wario moved out of the way and rapidly punch Diablon's head again. The P.U.N. Commander still had a trick up its sleeve.

"Star Beam Cannon…FIRE!"

Soon enough, white light formed around Diablon.

"Uh-oh!" Wario said as he ran off.

Diablon then fired white light from its body in a 360 degree radius. Wario barely managed to avoid it.

"You're going down, scum!" Wario said.

"Beginning energy charge!" the Commander said. "Just you wait, Wario! The Star Spirits themselves, bless this machine with that power!"

Wario saw a small handgun that fired fire. He picked it up.

"Now you will see," Wario said. "My true wrath!"

Diablon tried to punch Wario again but Wario still avoided it an fired fire at the machine. This continued up for awhile. But the P.U.N. Commander wouldn't give up yet.

"Charge complete!" he said. "Now it's time to end this!"

Wario began to run away again.

"Star Beam Cannon….FIRE!"

White light spread from Diablon again. But still, Wario was able to avoid that. Wario ran up to Diablon again and gave it a fierce punch. That punch caused Wario to become Dark Wario. Wario began to glow red.

Diablon put its shields down to fire a laser but,

"Wario…..BLAST!"

Wario performed Wario Blast to put the machine out of commission.

"NO!" the Commander said from the inside. "I…..have….failed!"

Diablon tumbled to the floor. Wario ran off

Meanwhile, Bowser and Mario were still duking it out but they were both tired. Mario failed to realize that Wario was behind him. Wario grabbed Mario.

"What are you doing?" Mario panicked.

Wario didn't say anything. Instead, gave a strong heave and threw Mario towards the fallen Diablon. Mario crashed into Diablon and went unconscious. Bowser went up to Wario and smirked.

"Now began the Koopa Empire," Wario said.

Mario was lying across the floor. The wrecked Diablon was collapse behind him. As Mario lay before Wario's feet, the last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well. Bowser was standing next to Wario.

"Finally! I've got all the Magical Orbs!" Wario announced.

Mario regained conscious. He couldn't believe that, with Wario's help, Bowser finally won.

"Wario," Mario weakly asked. "What's going on?"

"I am Wario Android. The ultimate battle warrior created by Bowser and to serve Bowser. And with the power of these Orbs, the Koopa Empire will reign supreme. This is WHO I AM!"

Bowser laughed an evil laugh. "Yes! Now with Wario Android on my side, there's no way I can lose now. At long last, this world… is…. MINE!"

Both Bowser and Wario began to laugh a hardy laugh. The Koopa Klan will reign supreme.


	29. Part 6G: Wario Android! The Perfect AI

The dark ending to the Neutral Path is here.

**Part 6G: Wario Android! The Perfect Android**

**Area: Bowser's Volcanic Base**

Wario had recently entered the base of Bowser. Bowser's base was currently inside an extinct volcano. Most of the base was suspended over molten lava. Wario also came here because he knew Bowser will be waiting for him. Wario still believe he was an android and was now furious at Bowser

"I'll make you regret creating me!" Wario thought.

Wario saw a rail and he grind on it on his tushy. He grinded for awhile until he ran into Nightmare again.

"Wario," he said. "Bowser is inside here. If you wish to confront him, then let's grab the attention of henchmen."

Wario knew that meant they should attack Bowser's servants. But for some reason, Wario refused. "Nah!" he said. "This is something that I have to do on my own."

"Affirmative," Nightmare understood.

Wario continued to grind on the rail and left Nightmare be. Wario continued to grind on the rails. He moved to the left rail because the right one was almost gone. When he did that, Wario had to go to another rail that was on the right because of the same reason.

"My butt is going numb!"

Wario managed to get to the end. He saw Bowser televising himself on a T.V.

"Wario, you twit," Bowser said. "P.U.N. has surrounded my base and they plan to bring me down. Activate the devices and keep the base safe with my lava magma….or else!"

Wario thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll play along." Then out loud to Bowser he said, "Okay Bowser!"

Wario saw the first device. It was red, oval, domelike machine. Wario punched the machine to activate it. When he did, lava rise around the path Wario was standing on.

"That's one activated," Bowser explained. "The path ahead and the path behind will be easier to defend."

Wario saw platforms emerge from the lava and continued the path. He was cautious at first.

"If I touch those platforms, my feet will burn off!"

But in the end, the platforms were safe to jumped onto. The path open and Wario grind over a rail that was over lava.

"My behind," Wario muttered.

Wario reached the other side, he jumped up to get to a higher level. He jumped over a line of flames called Podaboo. Wario then had to cross a brigde that was halfway submerged in lava. Wario jumped to the parts that weren't submerged, but it was difficult because of the rising lava. When he reach the other side, Wario avoided some more Koopas and climbed on a ladder to get to a higher level. Wario ran across the higher path. He ignored any Koopas that were there.

When Wario reached the end of the path, he looked down to see that the ground below has been covered in lava. Luckily, Wario saw suspended horizontal bars. He grabbed and hold onto it. He saw another one below him. He dropped down to grab that. Eventually, he was able to make it to the next path to safety. He saw another one of Bowser's devices. But they were patrolled by Wario Androids. The Wario Androids began to fire missiles. Wario avoided the shots and punch the device to increase the level of lava.

"The second one is activated!" Bowser cheered. "Don't worry though, you're still able to get through even with the rising magma level."

"Perfect: Wario said.

Wario saw a rail to take him to the next path safely. Wario grinded on the another rail and continued. Wario then quickly jumped on to grab horizontal bars above him. The magma was rising below him. He used the bars as monkey bars to make it to the side where he saw a rail to grind on. After awhile though, Wario had to jump to the next platform because the rail lead straight into lava. Wario succeeded and made it to the next of Bowser's devices. He punched it to activate it.

"That's three! Only two more are within my base."

Wario had to take the path to the left because the main path was sealed off by the lava. Platforms rose again and Wario jumped onto each one to get to the next path. He saw another bridge partly submerged in lava. Wario managed to get across by jumping. He saw the next device behind the door he opened. He activated that.

"One more to go!" Bowser exclaimed. "I'm counting on you!"

"So am I," Wario thought to himself. The north path had platforms that rose from the lava.

"Sheesh! Enough with the platform rising!"

Wario used the platforms to get onto a giant fan. The fan lifted Wario high in the air where he landed on another floating platform. Wario grabbed hold of a pulley to take Wario higher.

"Man!" Wario said. "I'm high up!"

He saw horizontal bars aligned by height. He jumped onto each one and was able to grabbed onto higher one. He was able to take a path. After a run through a tunnel, he saw the final device. He activated it.

"Awesome!" Bowser cheered from his T.V.

The pink Magical Orb floated towards Wario. He grabbed it.

Later, Wario was walking through the base. He wondered what happened to Nightmare. However, his thoughts were cut off. Bowser came crashing down in front of him. He was riding his Koopa Klown Car, but this time, there were three slots in the front. And he wanted to congratulate Wario.

"You have done well, Wario Android!" Bowser said. "You have surpassed expectations. And I was comparing you to the real Wario. Nice! But now, give me the Orbs!"

"NO WAY!" Wario rejected.

"WHAT!" Bowser asked in shock.

Bowser now knew why Wario collected the Orbs. "I didn't find them to give them to you. I've found them to DESTROY you!"

Bowser was furious. "You worthless imbecile. **I** created you. **I** gave you life. **I **gave you an order. Or maybe your dim self have forgotten idiot! I need to do you what I do to my children. Teach you a lesson. Only yours will be more severe!"

The battle began. Nightmare managed to join in on the fray. "That lava really had me going!" he said. But he saw Bowser and was ready to fight.

The slots on Bowser's Copter began to slow.

"I'll turn both of you into scrap metal!" he threatened.

"Final target confirmed," Nightmare said. "Commencing combat!"

The slots on Bowser's Copter all stopped to reveal a picture. The picture was a missile.

"Missile time, baby!" Bowser said.

Missiles were then fired from Bowser's Copter. Bowser began to hover away. Wario and Nightmare chased after them while avoiding the missiles. Wario then noticed that the missiles were from the buttons. So, he chased after Bowser, and punched the buttons.

"HEY!" Bowser whined.

When Wario finished, the pictures were all Bob-ombs. Bowser panicked. He knew since Wario activated the attack, Bowser was gonna get pain.

"EEK! Don't dropped them here!"

Bowser's Klown Car fell over. Bom-ombs appeared around it and blew up on contact.

After that Bowser was able to get back up and continued hovering away. However, he was basically flying in a circular arena. Bowser managed to get one of the slots to display Hammer Bros.

However, Wario disrupted the process. When he touched the slot, it stopped on missile.

"NO!" Bowser said. "Now I have to start over."

The chased continued again. Nightmare caught up to Bowser and punched the slots. The slots revealed Bob-ombs again.

"WHY ME?" Bowser cried as the bombs exploded around him again. Bowser's Copter got back up and he flew away again. Wario managed to catch up to him and attack the slots. The picture was now Wario.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Bowser screamed like a girl. "NOT WARIO FEVER!"

Wario began to glow an immense red.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The blast damaged Bowser as he went flying away. However, Wario caught to him again and performed another Wario Blast.

Bowser's copter was damage but he still had some tricks left. The Bowser managed to the up slots to show Bob-ombs.

"Get ready for an explosion you two!" Bowser smirked.

"RUN!" Wario yelled.

This time, Wario and Nightmare were running away from Bowser. Bob-ombs began to launched toward Wario and Nightmare.

"This is like a nightmare!" Nightmare said.

"You think!" Wario sarcastically yelled.

When Bowser finished the bomb dropping, he hovered away. Wario was now the cat in this cat and mouse game. Wario punched the slots.

"STOP THAT!" Bowser whined.

The slots lined up to show missiles.

"WHAT?" Bowser thought out loud. "Wait you dumb machine! ABORT LAUNCH!"

It was in vain however, the missiles launched and attacked Bowser's Copter. Bowser gave chase again. He hovered away again.

"This guy is the Koopa King!" Wario thought. "No wonder he always loses!"

However, when Wario punched the slots this time, it show a picture of coins.

"NO!" Bowser said. "MY MONEY!"

Coins began to rain down from everywhere. As Bowser hovered away again, Wario and Nightmare chased after him while collecting coins.

Nightmare used lighting to activate the slots from afar. The slots shown a picture of a Bob-omb again.

"Let's get this over with," Bowser sighed.

The sentimental bombs exploded around Bowser. His machine was on its last legs. Wario saw this. He came up and punch the machine. The machine was done for. Bowser's copter began to fall down.

"What?" Bowser said. "This can't be! I was supposed to win! Gaa….AAH!"

"Sorry, Koopa," Wario said. "But you're screwed!"

Bowser was lying across the floor. His wrecked Koopa Klown Car was behind him. As Bowser lay before Wario's feet, the last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well. Nightmare had some issues at hand so he left after Bowser was defeated.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Magical Orbs!"

Bowser managed to say something. He was unbelievably furious at his creation. "I made you, you idiot. And this is how you repay ME?"

Wario ignored Bowser. He wanted to say something. "I am Wario Android. The ultimate warrior and a copy of Wario the Warrior. With the power of these Orbs. I will be stronger than him. This is WHO I AM!"

"WHAT?" Bowser said with a shocking tone.

Wario raised his fist above Bowser. "GOOD BYE, KOOPA!"

As Wario's fist came crashing down towards Bowser, everything went black. But the last thing we hear from Bowser is "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The Semi Dark endings will come up on Saturday. 


	30. Part 6H: Wario! The Surly Loner

The hero ending to the Semi Dark path. Enjoy.

**Part 6H: Wario! The Surly Loner**

**Area: Black Comet**

Black Comet was the base of the Black Arms. Wario had gotten this far, he's not turning back now. Inside the Black Comet, it was hollowed out for aliens. The comet was also about three times as big as an asteroid. Also, this part of the Black Comet mostly took place over some kind of strange liquid. Wario arrived to the Black Comet to already find Doom's Eye waiting for him.

"Wario," it said. "Those sub creatures are trying to ruin our base. Exterminate those vermin, once and for all!"

Doom's Eye began to leave. Wario was curious aren't you gonna follow me.

"No need too," the eye said. "I trust you,"

The eye floated away. However, Wario was being his usual self again. He decided to screw Doom's Eye command.

"This is the aliens' home turf," he said. "They have the home field advantage."

Wario saw that he couldn't swim across the toxic liquid because it would have killed him. However, he did see a lone alien disk. He hopped on and glided over the 'water.'

Wario saw that P.U.N. robots were battling alien worms. He felt envious that the worms were able to enter the liquid without harm. Wario continued. He went under a pathway that led upward. Wario soon arrived on dry land and got of the disk. He saw another 'friend.' This guy looked like Mario except he was taller and skinnier. He wore green overalls and a green hat with the letter 'L' on it. It's Luigi! And he looked scared half to death.

"T-tthis is-s the final showdown—n," Luigi stammered in fear. "I –m going t-to destroy this c-comet!"

Wario smirked. "You're scared outta your mind! Big baby! If you want I'll help you. But I'm being nice JUST this one time. Just follow me."

Luigi did as told. The duo jumped onto a platform that elevated up to another pathway. Wario and Luigi continued through an alien tunnel with tentacles sticking out. At the end, Wario and Luigi had to stop because the Comet's liquid. However, the two saw two alien disks and they each got on one. Wario and Luigi rode over the liquid and avoided the worms. Luigi was still scared of this nightmare.

"MOMMY!" he cried.

They entered another tunnel but when they reached the end, they saw liquid blocking their path again. But they saw more alien saucers take them to the next path. They saw a black alien with an orange uniform. Wario and Luigi defeated the alien and Wario took its gun. The continued left and saw yellow light in the shape of a Warp Pipe. Wario and Luigi jumped in.

They jumped out of the other side to find a lone P.U.N. robot. They ignored it and saw more alien disks. Each man jumped on one and went for a ride. Wario used the laser gun he had to take out any aliens. Luigi used fireballs to take the remaining forces out. It too awhile, but Wario became Hero Wario. He glow a bright blue.

"Wario…..Control!"

Wario grabbed Luigi and they both went flying at high speed. Luigi was screaming through all of this. Wario was having a blast.

"WOOT!" Wario shouted.

Eventually, the control stopped and they landed on a path lined up with P.U.N. robots.

"I got my eye on you," Luigi commented. "So don't even think about it."

"You're only assuming that because I'm a man and you're not!"

Wario and Luigi continued the path and at the end, they saw light in the shape of a Warp Pipe.

"You know, that's pretty cool," Wario admitted.

They jumped in. They went out the other side and saw more alien disks and a manned P.U.N. robot further away. They hopped on the disks and glided over the toxic. They went through another alien tunnel. When they exited the tunnel, Wario saw manned P.U.N. robots fighting Black Arm soldiers that were also on disks. Wario and Luigi decided to help. They managed to defeat most of the black aliens. However, some of P.U.N. robots damaged Wario's air saucer.

"UNGRATEFUL JERKS" Wario shouted.

Eventually, they made it to another Warp Pipe and jumped in. They jumped out to run through another path. They avoided large moving weights and alien mines. They also ran down a spiral path that contained more P.U.N. robots. Wario and Luigi avoided them. At the bottom of the path was a door and Wario and Luigi went through it to find more robots.

"You've got to be kidding!" Wario said.

Wario and Luigi continued however. They saw two more alien saucers to ride on. They hopped on for a ride. While riding, Wario defeated some more alien worms to become Hero Wario.

"Wario….."

"Oh boy!" Luigi muttered.

"CONTROL!"

Luigi held on to Wario and they both went flying again. They flew at rapid speed and ran into aliens and robots. When they stopped they saw more P.U.N. robots fighting. Wario and Luigi still continued their mission. They ran through another door and saw more aliens. They were defeated with ease.

Eventually, they saw more air saucers. Wario and Luigi hopped on and went across the toxic liquid. After much riding, much avoiding tentacle, and Luigi crying, the duo finally found the pink Magical Orb.

"That's the Orb that those black creatures stole!" Luigi exclaimed.

Wario grabbed the orb.

"Do whatever you're here for Luigi. I got my own reasons for being here."

A few moments later, Wario was around through the Black Comet, However, Bowser came crashing down in front of him. He was riding his Koopa Klown Car, but this time, there were three slots in the front.

"Wario!" Bowser smiled evilly.

"Koopa!" Wario said dumbfounded.

Bowser wanted to get to the point. "Hand those six Magical Orbs to me, like a good Chain Chomp. You're a treasure hunter correct? Excellent job! I give you my praise. Now hand over the Orbs!"

Wario wanted the orbs for himself. "No way!"

"WHAT?" Bowser shrieked.

"Hey buster, I need the Orbs to recover my memories. So they're not going anywhere."

Bowser calmed himself down. There was one way he could get them. "Is that so? We'll see about that. Wario, prepare for battle."

Luigi happened to stumble to the beginning of the fight. He began to sneak off. However, Wario grabbed him.

"You own me. Remember?" Wario reminded.

The slots on Bowser's Copter began to slow.

"Very well. If you disobey me, you will suffer!"

"What is that?" Luigi asked out loud.

The slots on Bowser's machine show a picture of a missile.

"Missile Fever, baby!" Bowser said.

Missiles began to head toward Wario. Bowser began to hover away. Wario ran after him and to avoid the missiles also.

Wario saw that slots determine what attack is going to happen. So what if Wario activated the slots himself? Wario ran up to Bowser's Copter and punched the slots. The slots revealed a picture of a Bob-omb.

"NO!" Bowser shouted. "Don't drop them here!"

Bowser's Klown Car fell over. Bom-ombs appeared around it and blew up on contact.

After that Bowser was able to get back up and continued hovering away. However, he was basically flying in a circle. Wario and Luigi began to chase him again. Luigi decided to give it a try. He kicked the slots and it revealed a picture of Wario. Bowser screamed like a girl.

"Why did I put Wario Fever as one of the options?" Bowser whined. "WHY?"

"Because you're an idiot!" Wario answered back as he glowed red. He ran under Bowser's Copter.

"Wario…BLAST!"

The blast done considerable damage to Bowser's Copter but he still managed to continue hovering. Wario managed to perform Wario Blast two more times.

"Oh yeah!" Wario said.

However, the slots now revealed a picture of Hammer Bros.

"Hammer Fever!" Bowser gloated. "You're screwed now."

Hammer Bros landed near Wario and Luigi.

"You take on Bowser." Wario said. "I'll handle the Hammer Bros."

Luigi cowardly ran after Bowser. While so Wario managed to knock the Hammer Bros silly. When he was done he saw that Bowser was chasing Luigi by using explosives.

"RUN!" Luigi cried.

"This is what you get for bombing ME!" Bowser shouted.

Wario and Luigi ran away from Bowser. Eventually, Bowser ran out of Bob-ombs to use so now he was the mouse. Wario ran up to Bowser again and attacked the slots to reveal a picture of a Bob-omb again.

"Not again!" Bowser yelled.

Bob-ombs exploded around Bowser again. Bowser was now furious.

"You've asked for it!" Bowser said as he continued to hover away. Luigi ran up to the copter and attack the slots to use Bob-ombs again.

"For crying out loud!" Bowser groaned. Bob-ombs exploded around his copter again. Bowser still hovered away.

"What kind of battle is this anyway?" Wario wondered. "Eh, screw it! He's weakening!"

Wario ran up to Bowser's Copter one last time. He punched the slots to reveal a picture of a missile. Bowser panicked.

"What? W-wait! Abort lunch! I mean LUANCH!"

It was too late. The missile bombarded Bowser and his copter collapsed to the floor.

"What?" Bowser said. "This can't be! I was supposed to win! Gaa….AAH!"

"NEVER show your face around me again!" Wario told Bowser.

After the battle, Luigi left. Bowser was lying across the floor. His wrecked Koopa Klown Car was behind him. As Bowser lay before Wario's feet, the last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well.

"Finally, I've got ALL the Magical Orbs!"

Bowser managed to say something. "How dare you defy ME!"

Wario didn't care for what Bowser thought. "I am Wario the Warrior. I and only I knows what best. No one can tell me what to do. This is WHO I AM!"

"WHAT!" Bowser asked in shocked.

Wario raised his fist above Bowser. "GOOD BYE, KOOPA!"

As Wario's fist came crashing down towards Bowser, everything went black. But the last thing we hear from Bowser is "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	31. Part 6I: Wario! The Dark Servant

The dark ending to the Semi Dark path.

* * *

**Part 6I: Wario! The Dark Servant**

**Area: Black Comet**

Black Comet was the base of the Black Arms. Wario had gotten this far, he's not turning back now. Inside the Black Comet, it was hollowed out for aliens. The comet was also about three times as big as an asteroid. Also, this part of the Black Comet mostly took place over some kind of strange liquid. Wario arrived to the Black Comet to already find Doom's Eye waiting for him.

"Wario," it said. "Those sub creatures are trying to ruin our base. Exterminate those vermin, once and for all!"

Wario saw that he couldn't swim across the toxic liquid because it would have killed him. However, he did see a lone alien disk. Or Air Saucers as Doom's Eye called it. He hopped on and glided over the 'water.'

Wario saw that P.U.N. robots were battling alien worms. Wario banked right to get to a path that robots were on. Wario defeated a robot and took it's Missile Launcher.

"Yes, that's it," Doom's Eye commented. "Put every one of these pathetic weaklings down!"

Wario jumped over a gap of the toxic to get to another area. Wario fired missiles to defeat two more robots. Wario went to the right to find a giant, manned robot.

"So," Doom's Eye said. "The sub creatures decided to play their hand? Go! Show them your true power Wario."

Wario fired the Missile Launcher again to defeat the robot with ease. Wario ran left to defeat two more robots.

"These sub creatures are such cowards," Wario spat. "Relying on machinery to do their dirty work. If it were me, I would have used dumb flesh and blood body for bait."

Wario got no another Air Saucer and jumped down to cross the toxic. Wario headed up to a dry path and defeated two more robots. Wario became Dark Wario. He also met another 'friend.'

This guy looked like Mario except he was taller and skinnier. He wore green overalls and a green hat with the letter 'L' on it. It's Luigi! And he looked scared half to death. However, when he saw Wario glowing red, he was terrified!

"T-tthis is-s the final showdown—n," Luigi stammered in fear. "I –m going t-to destroy this c-comet!"

Dark Wario simply walked up to the shaking Luigi.

"boo," Wario muttered.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed and he went running away.

Dark Wario laughed and continued. He went upward to find a P.U.N. robot.

"Wario….BLAST!"

The blast destroyed the robot like glass. Wario continued through an alien tunnel with tentacles sticking out. At the end, Wario had to stop because the Comet's liquid. However, Wario saw two alien disks and he got on one. Wario rode over the liquid and avoided the worms.

Wario ran through another alien tunnel to find a dead end blocked by the liquid and an Air Saucer. He made it to the other side. Wario saw a lone Black Arm soldier wearing an orange uniform. He defeated it.

"Do not attack our soldiers!" the eye complained.

However, defeating the alien made the path rise up to get to the other side. Wario ran up the new path until he saw yellow light in the shape of a Warp Pipe.

"They even have Warp Pipes in this Comet?" Wario thought. "Awesome!"

He jumped in. When he exited he saw a lone P.U.N. robot. He defeated the robot.

"Well done, Wario."

Wario hopped onto an Air Saucer he saw and jumped down to ride the toxic. He avoided alien soldiers and alien worms. They weren't bothering him and vice versa. Wario arrived to a new path to see P.U.N. robots battling a Black Arm craft.

"Friend or foe means nothing to us," Doom's Eye explained about his race. "We are merciless to the end."

"Cool!" Wario thought.

Wario defeated three P.U.N. robots that were firing at the ship. Wario ran north to find a manned P.U.N. robot waiting for him.

"Mere children's toys. CRUSH THEM!" Doom's Eye ordered.

Wario did as and fired missiles at the robot. The robot exploded. Wario was out of ammo from his missile launcher but he now picked up a new weapon from the manned robot. It was large gun that fired blue lighting.

"Sweet!" Wario said.

He continued north to find toxic standing between him and the next path. However, he saw an Air Saucer and went for a ride. He glided over the toxic and made it to the next path where robots were residing. When Wario defeated the first one, he became Dark Wario again. Wario smirked.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The explosion destroyed some robots at a distance. Wario ran further to find more waiting for him. He performed another Wario Blast to defeat the remaining stragglers. Wario arrived to another Warp Pipe shaped light. He jumped in.

He emerged from the other side to already find an Air Saucer. He hopped on it and glided over the toxic. He defeated another manned robot.

"I guess the guys who are piloting those giant walkers are the only brave people to come up here," Wario insulted.

Wario went through another alien tunnel. When he exited the tunnel, Wario saw manned P.U.N. robots fighting Black Arm soldiers that were also on disks. Wario to help. He managed to defeat most of the P.U.N. However, some of P.U.N. robots damaged Wario's air saucer. Wario continued on defeating robots that were hovering over the toxic and the ones that were on bridges higher.

"Half still remain," the eye said. "Hurry up!"

Eventually, Wario made it to another Warp Pipe and jumped in. He jumped out to run through another path. He avoided large moving weights and alien mines. He also ran down a spiral path that contained more P.U.N. robots. Wario avoided them. At the bottom of the path was a door and Wario went through it to find more robots.

"More meat!" Wario said.

He used his electric gun to defeat every robot that was standing in his path. Eventually after destroying all of the robots, Wario saw another Air Saucer to ride on. He hopped on went north to find Black Arm soldiers shooting at him.

"Hey, you jerks!" Wario yelled.

Wario had to shoot all of the aliens and it opened a path forward.

"What are you doing you traitor?" Doom's Eye said.

Wario simply continued. But first he said. "They started it!"

Wario went through another path to find more P.U.N robots. Wario defeated every single one of them to get to the right. He entered the next path and defeated another robot.

"Find the last one, and finish him off!" Doom's Eye said.

It wasn't that hard to do either. Wario saw a manned P.U.N. robot firing at the Black Arms. The soldier didn't notice Wario. Wario shot at the robot to defeat it.

"Well done, Wario," the eye congratulated.

The pink Magical Orb floated towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"Let the sub creatures await their final judgment day," Wario sneered.

A few minutes later, Wario found himself standing before Mario and some kind of giant robot. The robot looked humanoid with the exception of the lack of feet. The robot hovered in the air. Mario looked mad at Wario.

"Wario!" he said. "I can't let you go! Not like this!"

"You," someone from inside the robot, named Diablon, yelled. It was P.U.N. Commander but Wario didn't know it. "You're the one who destroyed Clockwork Castle and killed everyone on it. It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Wario simply snickered. "Alright! I know what I have to do. I was born to bring order and justice to the sub creatures. These lowly, hypocritical sub creatures. Those hypocrites don't value life. There gonna pay! Pay with their lives for what they done!"

"YOU?" the Commander said with disbelief

Wario than looked towards Mario. "Mario? If you try to stop me, I'LL DESTROY YOU TOO!"

The battle began.

"Alright!" the Commander said. "I've waited years for this. Let's finish this!"

Mario also added something. "I never thought I would have to take you down like this. But I must!"

Wario ran and then jumped up to punch Diablon's lower area. But Diablon was protected by a golden shield so it didn't affect him.

"Shoo-LKfhyeayi!" Wario said before Mario jumped on his head.

Mario tried to jump on Wario's head again, but Wario moved out of the way and quickly jumped on Mario's head to gain height. While in the air, Diablon fired a laser. It missed but Wario noticed something. When Diablon fired the laser, it had to put its shield down. Wario then knew what he had to do.

Mario tried to jump on Wario's head again, but Wario again dodged it and jumped on Mario's head. Wario flew towards Diablon while avoiding its laser. Wario then rapidly punch Diablon on its head.

Diablon managed to put its shields back up again, so Wario couldn't attack. Wario performed the same trick again to lure Diablon. He jumped onto Mario's head to get higher and attacked Diablon when it tried to attack him. Wario butt slammed Diablon's head. Diablon went floating towards the ground but it was still fighting.

"You're pretty good," Mario admitted. "But no more games!"

Diablon tried to swipe its hand at Wario but Wario jumped up and attack Diablon again. But Diablon still had a few tricks up its sleeve.

"Star Beam Cannon…. FIRE!"

Wario knew what that was. Wario ran far from Diablon. Mario chased after him. White energy spread out around Diablon. Luckily, the energy didn't reach Wario. Mario threw a fireball at Wario. Wario dodged it. Diablon came hovering up to the fight.

"Energy charge commencing," the Commander said. "Just you wait Wario!"

Diablon swiped fired another laser but Wario dodged it and attack Diablon again.

"The ironic thing is," Wario started. "YOU'RE a sitting duck when YOU attack!"

The Commander was now furious. Also, Diablon was beginning to weaken. Wario also had one more thing up his sleeve, but he needed to get ready.

Wario jumped on Mario's head to gain height to attack Diablon again. He rapidly punched Diablon's head again. Wario saw a lone alien gun. He picked it up and fired at Mario. Mario somersaulted out of the way. Diablon was ready.

"Charge complete! Now it's time to end this!"

Wario knew what he had to he fired the gun at Diablon.

"Star Beam Cannon….FIRE!"

White energy spread out around Diablon again. Mario ran away from the radius of the blast just in time.

Wario wasn't so lucky.

Mario held his head down. "Sorry, Wario."

Or was he? Because there standing after the blast, was glowing red Wario.

"You guys are going too get it NOW!" he threatened.

"Wario….BLAST!"

The explosion damaged Mario and Diablon. It was then a downhim battle for the hero side. Since Dark Wario was invincible, neither Mario nor Diablon could hurt him. Also Dark Wario kept firing his gun at Diablon to keep the darkness flowing through him. In the end, Diablon collapsed and Mario fainted from after Wario performed a final Wario Blast.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

"NO!" Mario yelled.

Wario emerged victorious. He walked up to unconscious Mario.

"Game Over Mario!"

Mario was lying across the floor. The wrecked Diablon was collapse behind him. As Mario lay before Wario's feet, the last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well.

"Finally! I've got all the Magical Orbs!" Wario announced.

Mario regained conscious. But he couldn't believe that Wario was with the aliens. He only had to ask one question.

"Wario?" he said. "Why?...Why are you siding with them?"

Wario said there silently for a moment. But he then knew why he sided with them. "I'm Wario the Warrior. Born to protect and serve the dark lord, Black Doom. With the power of these Orbs, this world will become the dark empire. This is WHO I AM!"

Wario then began to evilly laugh. He knew the world would suffer for its sins.

* * *

The Pure Dark endings will come Monday 


	32. Part 6J: Wario! The Cold Dictator

The hero ending to the Pure Dark path

* * *

**Part 6J: Wario! The Cold Dictator**

**Area: P.U.N. Fortress**

Wario was at the P.U.N. Base. Like any other military base, it was your typical secretive base full of weaponry, computers, and army equipment. This was also P.U.N.'s last stand as the Black Arms have now infiltrated the fortress. Now this is where Wario will begin to cast the Revelation upon the sub creatures. However, as strange as it seemed, Wario started attacking the aliens. Wario took out two aliens that were near the entrance.

The soldiers were baffled at this because they heard from their superiors that Wario was attacking them. Wario left the dumfounded soldiers behind but first too the aliens' laser guns. While ran through a hallway and was in supply hall with aliens fighting soldiers. Wario took down the aliens and continued. While running through another supply hall, Wario took down more aliens. Wario ran through another hallway and saw Doom's Eye.

"Wario. This is the last strong hold of the sub creature army. Destroy the core of the base and then the planet will be completely defenseless."

"NAH! I don't really feel like it!" Wario back sassed.

"WHAT?" Doom's Eye said as Wario left him.

Wario ran over a suspended platform that hovering over some kind of blue electricity. Wario soon arrived to another room that was storage for tanks. Wario saw black aliens appearing. He defeated them one by one. He began to glow blue. He became Hero Wario.

"Or as Black Doom would have called it, 'Hypocritical Wario!" he muttered. "Oh well. Wario…..CONTROL!"

Wario blasted through part of the fortress. But he seemed to have grabbed onto to someone along the way.

"Hey? Who am I holding?" Wario asked.

"Me, you idiot!"

However, Wario couldn't stop his high speed flight at the moment. But when he did he realized the he was holding was Daisy.

"What are you doing here?" Wario asked.

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted," Daisy said. Wario stick out his tongue. "I'm here to help these army men fight off the aliens. They're after the Magical Orb stored in the subterranean level of this fortress. We can't let them have it."

Wario decided to help find it only if he kept it. Daisy unfortunately had to agree. They found themselves standing in front of a hanging pulley that was over blue electricity. Wario and Daisy grabbed on and went for a ride. They rode over the electricity without fear. Soon, Wario and Daisy had to get off and then avoid some manned P.U.N. robots while floating over fans. Wario had one thing to ask though when he was through the fans.

"Why are you here? You're a delicate princess."

"Please," Daisy scoffed. "You men are all the same. You just see women as helpless damsels in distress. You do know that Mario and Luigi and DK and Diddy had to be rescued by a girl at some point. You pig!"

Wario rolled his eyes. "Sor-ree!" But he then snickered when he heard his so called friends had to rescued by girls.

Wario and Daisy went up a spiral path to find more manned P.U.N. robots. Wario and Daisy avoided them and headed left. They saw a pulley that led up. They grabbed on and the pulley pulled them up to a higher platform. They went through another hallway and saw a rocket. They grabbed the rocket and were launched very far. They had to let go though but there was parachutes for them. They descended slowly to the bottom.

After they got to the bottom they saw two paths: An upper and lower path.

"I'm pretty sure the bottom path is more dangerous. It's under maximum security. We're better off taking the upper route," Daisy explained.

They grabbed a pulley that went to the upper route. Wario busted down doors and saw defeated aliens that were near by. Daisy saw a giant blue thing on top of something else.

"Hey!" Daisy said. "That's where they keep a Mother Computer. If we went down there, we would've dead by now."

Wario had to continue busting through doors because they kept closing in front of his face. Also he had to avoid attacking P.U.N. robots. Eventually, Wario and Daisy ran through another path where they arrived to another hanging pulley. They grabbed on and went spiraling down. They had to avoid soldiers firing at them.

"I'm a princess!" Daisy shouted. "They shouldn't fire at ME!"

Wario had to swing the pulley to avoid getting shot and also avoid laser defenses. Luckily, they both made it to the bottom unharmed. Wario had to grind on a rail on his tushy. He also had to carry Daisy because she's wearing a skirt.

"Well I'm sorry!" Daisy said.

Wario avoided the rails that led to a laser and arrived to another fork that leads upper or lower. Daisy said it was safer to take the upper. They jumped onto bars to get up to the upper path. Wario had to bust through doors and avoid P.U.N. robots. After that, Wario had to ran through more doors that sealed off. After about busting one hundred doors however, Wario and Daisy saw the pink Magical Orb.

"That Orb belongs to P.U.N.! We must protect it," Daisy said.

Wario grabbed the Orb. "I will not allow those creatures to take this Orb!"

A few moments later, Daisy said she had to go off somehow for awhile. Wario was free to do whatever, but he couldn't do much since he was a wanted man and was hiding from the military. However, he took a look at the pink Orb.

"Only one Magical Orb left," he said to himself.

"YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!" when Wario heard that boom, he put the Orb away. There floating down before him was the real Black Doom. Wario was on the defensive but he had to something to say.

"Yeah, well no one tells ME what to do if I don't wanna do it! I need these Orbs to recover my memories and my past. If helping you do a few stupid errands for the Orb, I will do it. But once there all mine, I'm going to say 'screw you!'"

Black Doom was still angry. "What do you think a nobody like yourself could accomplish on your own? Let me show you that those who commit mutiny against ME will see no mercy. And do not defy me again."

The battle began. Daisy managed to return just in time.

"Now I will end you pathetic attempts to defy me. And you miserable existence," Black Doom threatened.

"He's the one behind all of this terror. Wario, we need to stop him!" Daisy exclaimed.

Black Doom launched the first attack. "On guard. Swift Strike!"

An energy shaped like a purple boomerang went flying towards Wario and Daisy. Both of them jumped over it with ease. Daisy tried to attack Doom's body, but nothing happened.

"Aw!" Daisy moaned.

Wario punched Black Doom in the head. And that seemed to have done some damage. Black Doom disappeared and reappeared in another area. He then fired meteors at the duo.

"Be gone!" he said.

Daisy avoided the attack but Wario was rammed hard by a meteor. Daisy went up and kicked Black Doom in the face. Black Doom disappeared and reappeared to fire flames.

"Take this!"

Wario and Daisy bother avoided the attack. And they both attacked Black Doom together. Wario then saw a lone hand gun that fired fire. He grabbed it.

Black Doom reappeared but there were two of them. Both of them fired the bommerang attack too. Both of the heroes jumped over them with ease. Daisy kicked the Doom in the head but it disappeared. Wario shot the second one and it was the real Black Doom.

Black Doom did his disappearing trick again. This time he and his hologram fired a combination of meteors and the boomerang attack. Wario fired at the second one again because he knew that the last Doom to attack was the real one.

"Hmph!" Doom said. 'Your power has increased quite a bit. Now I will show you no mercy."

Black Doom disappeared again. This time, three Black Dooms appeared. They each fired different attacks. Daisy had to move out of the way. Wario, however, avoided the attacks and became Hero Wario again.

"Yeah, baby!" Wario gloated.

Now, Black Doom's attacks now bounced off Wario like a piece of rubber. Wario rapidly fired his gun at Doom to keep feeding his energy heroic power. Black Doom disappeared and this time, five Dooms reappeared.

"Daisy, you need get away!" Wario ordered.

Daisy did as told.

"Wario…..CONTROL!"

Wario managed to slow time down to a near complete stop. He saw everything move extremely slower. But he was able to rapidly bombard the real Black Doom with fire.

Soon enough, Black Doom was defeated.

"GAh," he said while falling to the floor. "You….traitor….do not think that this is over."

"Sorry to disappoint. But this is the END!" Wario thought.

After the battle, Daisy left to attend to Peach and see how she was doing. Black Doom was lying before Wario's feet. He tried to get up but he couldn't. The last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well. Wario finally finished his adventure.

"Finally! I've got all the Magical Orbs!" Wario announced.

Black Doom didn't want to think Wario beaten him. So he said, "Wario…..this isn't over yet….the Black Arms……will rise again."

However, Wario had more selfish things to say. "I am Wario the Warrior. The ultimate warrior born to rule all. And with the power of these Orbs, I'm gonna conquer the universe. This is WHO I AM!" he said in an evil tone.

Wario then laughed an evil laugh. He knew that taking over the world be easy start to his universal rule.


	33. Part 6K: Wario! The Demonic Villian

The last chapter of the Pure Dark path.

* * *

**Part 6K: Wario! The Demonic Villain**

**Area: P.U.N. Fortress**

Wario was at the P.U.N. Base. Like any other military base, it was your typical secretive base full of weaponry, computers, and army equipment. This was also P.U.N.'s last stand as the Black Arms have now infiltrated the fortress. Now this is where Wario will begin to cast the Revelation upon the sub creatures. However, as strange as it seemed, Wario started attacking the aliens. Wario took out two soldiers that were defending the entrance.

"Pathetic!" Wario muttered.

While ran through a hallway and was in supply hall with aliens fighting soldiers. Wario took down the soldiers and continued. While running through another supply hall, Wario took down more soldiers. It was then he became Dark Wario. Wario ran through another hallway and saw Doom's Eye.

"Wario. This is the last strong hold of the sub creature army. Destroy the core of the base and then the planet will be completely defenseless."

"Yesss!" Wario hissed.

Dark Wario ran over a suspended platform that hovering over some kind of blue electricity. Wario soon arrived to another room that was storage for tanks. Wario then climbed up the spiral path in the center. He saw two manned P.U.N. robots at a distance firing at him.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The blast destroyed the robots and Dark Wario reverted back to normal Wario. Wario saw a pulley and he grabbed on to get to the next path. He went right through a door and saw Daisy.

"Not now!" Wario answered before Daisy could ask the question.

Wario left Daisy be. Wario then ran through a high security area. He saw cameras looking at him. And they when they did, the fired ammo at Wario. Wario ran as fast as he could to avoid it.

"WHAO!" Wario shouted.

Wario exited the security area and entered a large room. At a distance, he saw a giant blue object on top of a giant pedastol. Also, many P.U.N. robots were guarding it. Wario ran up and defeated one of the robots. He took its gun that fired fire. Wario then began to shoot at the remaining robots. Halfway, he became Dark Wario again.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

The blaste destroyed the rest of the robots. Doom's Eye explained that blue thing is the Mother Computer. Wario fired the gun at it to destroy it.

"That is but the first of many," Doom's Eye explained. "Keep going."

Wario grabbed a pole and slid down to reach a lower level. Wario saw a pulley and grabbed on for a ride. He rode over the electricity without fear. Soon, Wario had to get off and then take out some manned P.U.N. robots while floating over fans.

"Destroy those insolent fools!" Doom's Eye commented.

Wario was thirsty destruction. Every attack he made quenched his nightmarish thirst. Wario went up a spiral path to find more manned P.U.N. robots. Wario shot every single one of them down. He saw a pulley that led up. He grabbed on and the pulley pulled them up to a higher platform. He went through another hallway and saw a rocket. He grabbed the rocket and was launched very far. He had to let go though but there was parachutes for Wario. He descended slowly to the bottom. Also, he was shooting at the soldiers who were trying to shoot back.

After they got to the bottom they saw two paths. An upper and lower path. Doom's Eye suggested the lower path. Wario did as so but the lower path was under high security.

"Not again!" Wario growled.

Wario avoided the camera to avoid getting attacked. When he exited the area, he was in another room that contained the Mother Computer. But like the first one, it was protected by P.U.N. robots. The robots weren't no match for Wario though as he became Dark Wario. Bullets couldn't harm him.

"Wario….BLAST!"

The blast destroyed the remaining robots. The Mother Computer was defenseless. Wario destroyed it with no problem.

"The second target has been destroyed," the eye. "With are armies spreading out all over the world, the sub creature resistance will soon crumble!"

Wario reverted from his Dark form, but he was still itching for destruction.

"One more!" he thought. "Then this planet is ours!"

Wario continued north. Wario had to continue busting through doors because they kept closing in front of his face. And he also destroyed P.U.N. robots that was set to stop him. Eventually, Wario ran through another path where he arrived to another hanging pulley. He grabbed on and went spiraling down. He had to avoid soldiers firing at them.

"Just admit it!" Wario yelled to the soldiers. "This planet is screwed! Not even Smithy, X-Nauts, or the Shroobs were this maniacal!"

Wario had to swing the pulley to avoid getting shot and also avoid laser defenses. Luckily, Wario made it to the bottom unharmed. Wario had to grind on a rail on his tushy.

Wario avoided the rails that led to a laser and arrived to another fork that leads upper or lower. Doom's Eye suggested the lower path.

"Perfect!" Wario said.

Again, the path was under maximum security and this time, soldiers were there too. But they couldn't stoop Wario. Wario rammed into the soldiers and knocked them out cold. When Wario exited the security area, the last Mother Computer was in his reach. But first he had to make it pass a truckload of robots. However, as luck or curse, depending on your view, would have it, when Wario defeated the first robot, he became Dark Wario.

"YES!" Wario roared.

Wario then began to fire his gun at every robot. One by one, the robots fell and became scrap. When the last robot was gone, the Mother Computer was defenseless.

"This is it!" Wario said. "Wario…..BLAST!"

The last Mother Computer was destroyed.

"Now this planet is mine!" Doom's Eye said.

The pink Magical Orb floated towards Wario. He grabbed it.

"FINALLY!" Wario roared. "The sub creature resistance has been crushed!"

A few minutes later, Wario found himself standing before Mario and some kind of giant robot. The robot looked humanoid with the exception of the lack of feet. The robot hovered in the air. Mario looked mad at Wario. He knew that the only reason the aliens had the advantage was because Wario was working with them. Mario figured if they take the trump card, the aliens will slowly lose. Wario remained unfazed.

"Get out of my way!" Wario ordered.

"Wario!" Mario said. "I can't let you go! Not like this!"

"You," someone from inside the robot, named Diablon, yelled. It was P.U.N. Commander but Wario didn't know it. "You're the one who destroyed Clockwork Castle and killed everyone on it. It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Wario simply snickered. "Alright! I know what I have to do. I was born to bring order and justice to the sub creatures. These lowly, hypocritical sub creatures. Those hypocrites don't value life. There gonna pay! Pay with their lives for what they done!"

"YOU?" the Commander said with disbelief

Wario than looked towards Mario. "Mario? If you try to stop me, I'LL DESTROY YOU TOO!"

The battle began for the fate of the world.

"This is for my family. And for Laura!" the Commander said. "I'll settle this once and for all with my own hands!"

Mario also added something. "I never thought I would have to take you down like this. But I must!"

Wario ran and then jumped up to punch Diablon's lower area. But Diablon was protected by a golden shield so it didn't affect him.

"Shoo-LKfhyeayi!" Wario said before Mario jumped on his head.

Mario tried to jump on Wario's head again, but Wario moved out of the way and quickly jumped on Mario's head to gain height. While in the air, Diablon fired a laser. It missed but Wario noticed something. When Diablon fired the laser, it had to put its shield down. Wario then knew what he had to do.

Mario tried to jump on Wario's head again, but Wario again dodged it and jumped on Mario's head. Wario flew towards Diablon while avoiding its laser. Wario then rapidly punch Diablon on its head.

Diablon managed to put its shields back up again, so Wario couldn't attack. Wario performed the same trick again to lure Diablon. He jumped onto Mario's head to get higher and attacked Diablon when it tried to attack him. Wario butt slammed Diablon's head. Diablon went floating towards the ground but it was still fighting.

"You're pretty good," Mario admitted. "But no more games!"

Diablon tried to swipe its hand at Wario but Wario jumped up and attack Diablon again. But Diablon still had a few tricks up its sleeve.

"Star Beam Cannon…. FIRE!"

Wario knew what that was. Wario ran far from Diablon. Mario chased after him. White energy spread out around Diablon. Luckily, the energy didn't reach Wario. Mario threw a fireball at Wario. Wario dodged it. Diablon came hovering up to the fight.

"Energy charge commencing," the Commander said. "Just you wait Wario!"

Diablon swiped fired another laser but Wario dodged it and attack Diablon again.

"The ironic thing is," Wario started. "YOU'RE a sitting duck when YOU attack!"

The Commander was now furious. Also, Diablon was beginning to weaken. Wario also had one more thing up his sleeve, but he needed to get ready.

Wario jumped on Mario's head to gain height to attack Diablon again. He rapidly punched Diablon's head again. Wario saw a lone fire gun. He picked it up and fired at Mario. Mario somersaulted out of the way. Diablon was ready.

"Charge complete! Now it's time to end this!"

Wario knew what he had to he fired the gun at Diablon.

"Star Beam Cannon….FIRE!"

White energy spread out around Diablon again. Mario ran away from the radius of the blast just in time.

Wario wasn't so lucky.

Mario held his head down. "Sorry, Wario."

Or was he? Because there standing after the blast, was glowing red Wario.

"You guys are going too get it NOW!" he threatened.

"Wario….BLAST!"

The explosion damaged Mario and Diablon. It was then a downhim battle for the hero side. Since Dark Wario was invincible, neither Mario nor Diablon could hurt him. Also Dark Wario kept firing his gun at Diablon to keep the darkness flowing through him. In the end, Diablon collapsed and Mario fainted from after Wario performed a final Wario Blast.

"Wario…..BLAST!"

"NO!" Mario yelled.

Wario emerged victorious. He walked up to unconscious Mario.

"Pathetic sub creatures cannot stop ME!"

Mario was lying across the floor. The wrecked Diablon was collapse behind him. As Mario lay before Wario's feet, the last orb, the red Magical Orb, floated around Wario. As that one did, the other orbs began to float around Wario as well.

"Finally! I've got all the Magical Orbs!" Wario announced.

Mario regained conscious. But he couldn't believe that Wario was with the aliens. He only had to ask one question.

"Wario?" he said. "What are you gonna do with them?"

Wario said there silently for a moment. But he then knew exactly what to do with them. "I'm Wario the Warrior. I was born to bring order and judgment to the sub creatures. With the power of these Orbs, I'm going to destroy this DAMNED planet. This is WHO I AM!"

Wario then began to evilly laugh. The world was in the beginning of its rapture and its annihilation.

* * *

The finale will be up whenever I can finish it.


	34. Part 7: The Grand Finale

Here it is. The ending to Wario the Warrior. Sorry about taking so long. College. Without further ado. The exciting conclusion to Wario the Warrior!

* * *

**Finale: The Grand Finale**

A look through Diamond City shows that the entire city was empty. Everybody, native and alien, were long gone. A Street light was flashing red. The wind blew a quiet blow. Here, we see a newspaper tumbling down the street. It stopped for awhile.

"**_30 Year return of the Black Comet! Best View Tonight!_**" the paper said.

The wind then blew the paper away again. Now, a look out in space shows the Black Comet passing by the planet.

**Area: Black Comet**

Here we see the protagonist, Wario the Warrior. The seven Magical Orbs orbited around him. After his long and tiring adventure, he finally found all seven of them.

"About time!" Wario said to himself. "I've got all of these babies! Now I can recover my memories. All of them."

After he finished saying that, Black Doom appeared through the ground. He was pleased that Wario found all the Orbs.\

"Well done, Wario," the alien leader said. "Our ritual can now commence as planned. Give me the Magical Orbs."

Wario stared at Black Doom with shock in his eyes. He was a bit dumbfounded.

However, his confusion was cut off. "WARIO!" a bunch of voices yelled.

"Eh?"

Wario turned around to see Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, and even Bowser running towards him. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Wario, give me the Magical Orbs!" Mario shouted in panicked.

"Do not give the Orbs to that fool, Black Doom!" Bowser ordered.

Daisy was the one that managed to ring the bell. "They're trying to destroy our planet."

Black Doom wasn't fazed by any of what they said. He simply laughed at them.

"Ignorant fools!" Black Doom said. "We're here to save the sub creatures from their own demise. We offer….salvation."

Wario was confused. "What?"

Black Doom wanted to explain the problem. "Their greed, thirst for power, and affinity for betrayal has them on a path of self-destruction. Their actions will lead to the extinction of all species."

As Black Doom said this, the heroes and Bowser all had concerned looks on faces. Mario and Bowser kept a straight face. Daisy, Toad, and Yoshi all had their mouths a gape. Luigi was shaking like a maraca. But they will be shock at what Black was going to say next.

"We're here to save them from themselves, with our perfect order, allowing them to live through their desperate lives in peace. The sub creatures are a great energy source for us. They will be well kept."

Everyone gasped and shouted phrases like "What?", "Huh?", and "No!"

Soon enough, the Magical Orbs then began to float away from Wario and towards Black Doom.

"HEY!" he shouted.

"Let us began our ritual of prosperity," Black Doom said as the emeralds floated toward him. can't happen to me!" Wario said before he and everybody else was engulf in light.

Out in space, the Black Comet was hovering pass the planet. However, the Comet then disappeared from sight.

The Black Comet then reappeared on the ruins of Diamond City. It hovered a few feet above the ground. Tendrils then sprouted from the Comet and crashed through buildings to get to the ground. The Comet had successfully attached itself on the world.

Meanwhile inside the Black Comet, everybody was scared and confused to what happened a few seconds ago.

"Uh," Toad started. "What the heck just happened?"

Mario seemed to have known. "That monster just teleported the Comet down to the surface, using some kind of beefed up Warrior Control."

"No way! That's impossible," Daisy said in disbelief.

Wario now knew why he was even here. "So that's why you needed the Magical Orbs…"

Black Doom laughed again. "Precisely. The Comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmosphere. The Orbs amplify the space-time control powers of Warrior Control. We need them to charge to full power. It's the perfect plan. That's why I needed your father to help me.

"W-WW-WHAT?!" Wario stammered.

"That's crazy talk!" Bowser defended.

Black Doom explains what happened. We see him, two people, a man and woman, and a little baby boy. The man and Black Doom were talking. The woman gave Black Doom the baby for him to hold.

Black Doom was in voiceover, "Your father had recently received you as his newborn son. But there was a problem. You were sickly child on the verge of dying from an unknown illness. Even though your father was an adventure and scientist he couldn't find a way to heal you and he needed my help. So we made a deal. I helped him and he promised to deliver me the seven Magical Orbs. That's why you're still alive Wario. You would help us do both!"

The flashback ended. Wario was speechless. He just stood there in disbelief.

"Me?" he wondered. "I can't believe it…"

Wario dropped to the floor and somehow froze there in a trance. Now, the others were worried about all of this. Especially Bowser.

"WHAT?! That's asinine! My idol betrayed his own home for some bum son?! For Black Doom?!"

Mario was in deep thought but then he knew what to do. "So? We can't just stand here and do nothing. Are you ready Luigi?"

Luigi was still shaking at all of this. "U-uuh! L-Let's-a go! W-we'll d-dddestroy this comet."

Then something horrible went wrong. Luigi raised his fist in the air, and then froze.

"ugh" he moaned.

Everyone looked at him with concern. "Luigi? What's wrong?" Mario asked. But then Mario and everyone else suffered the same fate of freezing in place.

"ugh!"

Black Doom simply laughed at all of this. His plan was going along smoothly. "A special weapon. This gas, once released, is quickly absorbed into your bloodstream. In a moment, total paralysis, with the expectation of your eyes and mouths, will hit your nervous system. And the reason your mouths and eyes will still function is because it pleases me to hear your cries of despair. The end is near now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone was frozen in place like a bunch of statues that was depicted of people running. A few black alien larvae came up to Black Doom.

"AH, my dear offspring," Black Doom said. "Eat and devour these savory dishes!"

The larvae began to slide towards everyone. Everyone began to scream cries of help and trying to tell the aliens to back off. But they were in vain.

Wario, however, was going through something else. He was in deep thought of what people told him.

"_Remember, the sub creatures are your enemy," _Black Doom

"_I will avenge those whose blood was spilled!" _The P.U.N. Commander

"_Did I…die?" _Wario himself.

"_I gave you life, Wario!" _Bowser

"_That's why you are alive," _Black Doom again.

And last but most importantly.

"_Please help me, Wario…" _Luara

Recalling all of that made Wario opened his eyes and stand up. He sees a larva besides him. He stomped on it.

"WHAT?" Black Doom furiously asked.

Wario also had a new determination. "I am Wario the Warrior. And I've decided that it was screwy to recover my memories. No one can tell me what to do now! You're mine, Black Doom!"

"I gave you life, and THIS is how you repay me?" Black Doom asked with tension rising in his voice. But he laughed it off and calmed down. "The irony of it all is I gave you life. Now, I'll take it back!"

Black Doom floated away laughing. Wario chased him down. Everybody else was paralyzed so they couldn't moved.

"Wario!" Daisy said.

"You're our only hope now," Mario admitted.

"We're screwed!" Bowser said.

Wario wasted no time grinding down a slimy, red path. Black Doom has somehow gotten way ahead of him. But Wario was determined to catch him. Wario's acquaintances also managed to speak to Wario somehow.

"Can you hear me, Wario?" Bowser asked.

"Yes," Wario said. Then he added, "In some strange and twisted way."

Bowser continued, "That alien freak has got to be inside."

"Use Wario Control to make your way inside," Mario explained.

"Wario," Yoshi kindly said, "I believe in you. You can do it."

"Aw, man!" Luigi whined, "Don't give up."

"Hurry!" Toad commanded.

Daisy added, "You're strong enough. I know you are. You never shut up about it!"

When they were finished, Wario ran threw a long tunnel. He defeated some Black Arms and continued.

Wario continued to run.

"Man! This is long!" Wario complained.

Wario eventually reached another area. He saw a spaceship materializing overhead.

"LOOK OUT!" Yoshi said. "It's a black alien gunship. Haul butt!"

"How the heck does he know? He's not even here!" Wario thought.

Wario ran pass the ship and defeated three more black soldiers. Wario ran through a door and headed left. He saw a Black Volt. He tamed the Volt and hopped on. The Black Volt flew with Wario riding.

"YEEHAH!" Wario shouted.

He caused the Black Volt to fire worm shooters to destroy mines blocking their path. With carefully maneuvering, Wario got through the air while destroying the black creatures. Wario hopped off and went through another door.

Wario saw a slime path that spiraled down.

"This will be cool!" he thought.

Wario grinded down the slime. A gun ship fired on Wario but it was too slow to him.

"Kiss my butt! Loser!"

Wario got to the end and went through another door. Wario defeated more aliens in his path and continued running. He ran pass the alien worms. Wario went up a path but reached a dead end. However, black aliens came dropping down. Wario defeated the aliens and he became Hero Wario.

"HA! Wario……CONTROL!"

Wario flew at super speed defeating some aliens along the way. While flying, he passed a spiral slime path. When the Wario Control ended, Wario found himself in a tunnel. He ran through the tunnel. When he exited, he saw a stair like path and then climbed up.

Wario managed to arrive in an area in red fog. He navigated through with no problem. He defeated some shielded black aliens with ease. He saw Black Volts hovering over an abyss.

"Be careful of your jump timing," Daisy said.

Realizing that wondering how they talk was meaningless, Wario jumped onto the flying aliens as stepping stones. He arrived to the other side of the area. He defeated a couple of elite Black Arms with ease. Wario arrived to another dead end. To his blessing however, the Black Arms appeared. He defeated them until he became Hero Wario again!

"Wario….. CONTROL!"

Wario flew through a path with incredible speed. When he was done, he wound up in another dead end.

"!" Wario yelled.

Wario defeated two Black Oaks and some more elite Black Arms. Wario became Hero Wario.

"Wario……. AH YOU WHAT I SAY ALREADY!"

Wario flew at amazing speed again. When he was done, Wario saw Black Oaks. Wario realized that he must be close to Black Doom.

"No time for you lamers," Wario insulted.

Eventually, Wario ran through a tunnel. When he came out, he saw Black Doom with the Magical Orbs.

"I found the bugger at last!" Wario said. He was going to settle this once and for all.

Black Doom began to speak to Wario. Wario was walking up to Black Doom.

"Well done, Wario!" Black Doom congratulated. "You've gone farther than I expected…. I'm impressed."

Wario was still walking up to him and was still silent.

"But you still don't understand, do you?" Black Doom continued. "The future we offer is the only option for these humans"

Wario wanted no more. "Okay that's it! You're boring and worthless, Black Doom. I'm taking you down!"

Black Doom simply chuckled. "Such bravado for a little human. I thought you were different from the rest…. But maybe not. We are more alike than you think. The same blood runs through our veins." Black Doom lifted a hand.

Afterwards, Wario began to feel funny. "WHAT?!" He clutched his head. "Argh!" Wario moaned in pain and fell to his knees. "Wait a minute, who are you?"

Black Doom was enjoying this. "Don't you know? You only survived childbirth because of MY blood."

"Wha…what!" Wario stammered. He couldn't believe it.

"That's right," Black Doom answered. "You are a part of me. Do you feel that? I can control you. You cannot escape me. Nor can you escape your past!" Black then laughed evilly at his victory.

Wario was still clutching his head. "It can't be! It's not true!"

**Area: Clockwork Castle**

Meanwhile Clockwork Castle, DK and Dixie were watching Diddy trying to hack into yet another computer. Dixie was getting impatient.

Dixie tugged Diddy's arm. "Sweetie, are you in yet?"

DK covered Dixie's mouth. "You're not helping him by bugging him!"

Dixie muffled something about how men were idiots and stuff like that. DK looked at Diddy. "Little buddy, you need to focus. Because if we don't upload this in time, the info will be lost."

Diddy looked away. "Easier said then done! Why on earth did I volunteer to do this?"

Dixie had enough. She got away from DK.

"THAT'S IT! I'LL HANDLE THIS!" she yelled.

"No girl!" DK ordered. "There's no telling what might happen."

Using her hair, Dixie grabbed Diddy and threw him head first into the computer.

"-------" Diddy was to stunned in pain to say anything. But miraculously, the computer began to work.

"Hey, it's working!" DK and Dixie said in unison.

"Hooray," Diddy weakly added before he fainted.

Soon enough, a monitor appeared. It shown a slightly obese man a bit taller than Wario. He was wearing a suit and had a mustache much like Wario.

**Area: The Black Comet**

"Wario, my son…." A voice said.

Wario recognized the voice. "Pops?"

Black Doom was worried. "What is this?!"

The monitors appeared around him and Wario. The monitors showed an image of Wario's father.

Wario's father continued speaking. It was a recording of him. "If you are listening to this, then the worst has happened and you need to know the truth. The kingdoms of the world plans to shut down Clockwork Castle."

**Area: P.U.N. Fortress**

Somehow, the broadcast managed to reach many parts of the world. Princess Peach and the P.U.N. Commander was currently watching it.

"The kingdoms plans to cease all our research. And imprison everyone who knows about you," Wario's dad continued sadly. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have made contact with that Black Comet 15 years ago."

Peach and the Commander was confuse. "It's him," the Commander said.

"Now listen very carefully," Wario's father continued.

**Area: Where Mario and the gang are frozen at**

Mario, his friends, and Bowser also managed to Wario's father's instructions. But they were still paralyzed.

"In fifteen years, the Black Comet will return. They plan to use the Comet's power to destroy this planet! The ONLY way to stop them was to find a way to use the power THEY intended to use, but AGAINST them!"

"That's…. That's genius!" Bowser smiled.

"But you wouldn't have thought of that!" Daisy thought.

**Area: Where Wario and Black Doom are**

Wario looked at the images of his father. "Wario, it's up to you and only you can stop them. I, with the blessing of the Star Spirits, has created the Armageddon Cannon. Wario, you are the only hope to save the world. The future of this planet depends on….. you!"

At last at the ending of the recording, Laura walked up to Wario's father.

"Don't worry, sir. Wario and I will protect this planet. Right, Wario?"

The recording ended. But Black Doom just laughed.

"Herold, you fool!" Black Doom boasted. "Wario is already in my control." Then Black Doom noticed something. "WHAT'S THIS?"

Wario somehow managed to stand up all on his own! And he looked rather angry.

"Well, well, well," Black Doom mocked. "Seems like you're immune to my mind control."

Wario shook his head. "You have no control over me, Blackhead. I know why I must fight. I made a promise and I'm going to keep the promise for once. Today, I say screw the past and I'm going home and going to eat!"

Wario leaped at Black Doom to attack him but Black Doom teleported away. However, he left the Magical Orbs behind. Wario heard Black Doom's voice.

"Have it your way, Wario. So be it. Be prepared to meet your maker. Your past, resent, and future ends here. TODAY! Prepare to die! Say 'goodbye', Wario as you witness my true wrath!"

Wario knew the challenge. He also had strange sensation in him. He summoned the Magical Orbs. Wario closed his eyes and began to focus. The Orbs began to spin faster. Wario was soon enveloped by golden light. When he emerged, he looked different.

He now wore a purple mask covering the top of his face. He also now wore a tight pink jumpsuit that showed off his muscles. Not only that, but he had gold aura glowing around him.

"Now," Wario said. "Let's see how well you fair against the great WARIOMAN!"

Wario flew out the comet to his final battle.

Wario, now Warioman, found himself high in the sky above Diamond City. He was facing off with the now Devil Doom.

Devil Doom appeared to have two heads on each side of his body. He also had three claws on each hand. Doom also sprouted wings to keep himself in the air. Finally, attached to where feet should be is the Black Comet. Doom's Eye was on one of the heads.

"I gave you life, and yet you defy me?" Devil Doom shouted. "So be it. You shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!"

Bowser managed to contact Warioman on a radio "Wario, are you there? We've escaped the Comet so that means you can now show no mercy!"

Yoshi added in, "Wario, Wario, Wario!"

Mario finally added in, "Using the power of the Orbs, you can use the attack, Wario Spear!"

Warioman flew towards Devil Doom. Devil Doom breathed fire at Warioman but Warioman dodged it with ease. Warioman fired a simple Wario Spear at Doom's Eye. Devil Doom felt the pain. Doom's Eye flew to the other head. When Warioman flew too close to the other head:

"Warrior Control!" Devil Doom shouted and disappeared.

Devil Doom now appeared further away.

"Now, DIE along with these wretched sub-creatures!" Devil Doom threatened.

Meteors and building debris surrounded and protected Devil Doom. Warioman speared them to clear a path. He also felt power increasing inside him.

A building flew towards Wario. He was pushed back considerably but wasn't harmed because he was invincible. Wario flew the head that contained the eye and fired. Doom's Eye moved to the other head. Wario was quick enough however, to fire another Wario Spear at him.

Devil Doom teleported further away from Warioman. Warioman destroyed meteors that was heading his way. Devil Doom threw another building debris at Wario. When Wario destroyed he used his dark powers.

"How would you like this?" Wario said. "Wario…….BLAST!"

The blast destroyed some meteors and debris. It also harmed Doom's Eye. The eye moved to the other head for protection.

"Man, that sure is getting repetitive," Wario thought.

While the battle was going on, Wario was able to recover memories.

"FINALLY!" he shouted. "I'm remembering things again. Elementary school. Baseball games. The time I walked in to 'accidentally' see a nude woman!"

Devil Doom was mad. "How can you recover your memories? I've made it so that you've lost them!"

"WHAT?!"

"Right before I've came here, I've used a special power to erase your memories. That way, it would have been easier for you to assist me. But now, you know so you must die!"

Devil Doom continued his speech "Why? Why can't you understand that these sub-creatures are the parasites of this world? Absolute power is the only way to bring order to the planet... The sub creatures must be eliminated! Wario, open your eyes. Realize that sympathizing with these sub-creatures, has all been a mistake!

Wario fired another spear at Devil Doom.

"Hmm," Devil Doom said as his eye flew to the other head. "I've seemed to have underestimated the power of the Orbs. Nonetheless….."

However there was now a problem.

Bowser commented it on the radio, "Wario! The comet's gas…. has reached our…. location."

Toad coughed "I…. can't….. move"

"Don't…. worry…. about us…." Luigi stated. "Keep….. fighting!"

Warioman destroyed some more meteors and used his hero powers.

"Wario……CONTROL!"

Wario slowed time down. He reach the head that contained Doom's Eye and fired a full charged Wario Spear. When the time controlling ended, Devil Doom was still fighting.

"Before long, the gas from this Comet will have spread over the entire planet...,"Devil Doom threatened. "Wario, cease these futile attempts to resist. You alone cannot change this planet's fate!"

"We'll see about that!" Wario shouted.

Wario managed to get a few more hits in.

"Wario," Mario weakly said. "You are….. a warrior….. Keep…. Going."

Bowser had one last thing to add, "Wario….. this might be the chance I have to speak…. To you…. When…. I said I…. created you…… I lied. I didn't…. do it…. I just…. Managed to get…. a sample…. Of your hair…. So I can…. Use for…… cloning. You really are….. the son….. of my mentor…."

Warioman now knew what he had to do. Time was running out. He flew towards Devil Doom very fast. Devil Doom tried to breathe fire on Warioman, but it was futile. Warioman flew straight into Doom's Eye. And then, there was a huge white flash.

When the flash subsided, Devil Doom couldn't keep up in the air.

"Im...impossible! I am the Supreme Being that rules this universe!" Devil Doom shouted. "I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power! Gaaah!!"

Devil Doom began to fall to the earth below. Warioman gave a simple thumbs up.

"The end for you and the end for my screwed up past," he spat.

Warioman landed on top of the huge Black Comet.

"Only one more thing to do," he said to himself.

He flew under the bottom of the comet and used his strength to pick it up.

"Time to say screw my past. Wario….. CONTROL!"

And with that, Warioman and the comet disappeared. However, the comet reappeared flying towards, Clockwork Castle. The Armageddon Cannon appeared and fired a laser at the comet blowing it into pieces. The Black Arms were destroyed!

Back on earth, Mario and everybody else was watching. They appeared to be fine too since the gas wasn't around anymore.

"Hooray!" Yoshi celebrated. "He did it!"

"Wario," Mario said. "That was something."

"He better be okay," Daisy said.

"Don't worry," Toad comforted. "He is Wario."

Bowser started to tiptoe away. "So how about giving me those Magical Orbs?"

Luigi had a sudden change in character for a little bit. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! EVERYBODY, GET HIM!"

Luigi, Mario, and everybody else chased Bowser. And they were laughing about it too.

In the P.U.N. Fortress, everybody was celebrating about the destruction of the Black Comet as well. Except for the P.U.N. Commander, he held his head down in guilt.

"Wow," Peach said. "After all the way we always treated him, he saved us in the end."

The Commander was still looking down. Peach pats his back.

"Let us honor the Wario's father. We will protect everywhere twice as hard because of him."

The Commander looked up and smiled. "Excellent idea, you Highness."

Meanwhile in Clockwork Castle, Wario was looking out a window holding a picture. Then someone entered the room also.

He was a tall, skinny, lanky man with a funny nose. He wore a blue shirt with dark blue overalls. He also wore a blue hat with an upside down 'L' on it. It's Waluigi.

"Hey!" Wario said "Where have you been?"

"When I came back home, I couldn't find you." Waluigi said, panting for breathe. "Then, there was that alien invasion. I had to act like a ninja and hide while searching for you. Do you know how long I've been searching for you? ONE DAY! ONE F'ING DAY!"

"Well you've found me."

"So can we please go home now?"

"I'm going home," Wario corrected. "You still haven't paid rent to consider it a home. Now find a way to pay rent you cheapskate!"

Waluigi moaned and swore right on out the door. Wario stayed behind for a bit and took one good last look at the picture.

"Good bye, Wario the Warrior," Wario said to himself. He tossed the picture and went to catch up to Waluigi. The picture was none other than Wario's parents when they were young, a younger Laura, and a baby with a yellow hat she was holding.

* * *

There you have it. The ending. I would like to thank everybody who read the story. And remeber, don't let the past dictate you. Always live for today. 


End file.
